My Mockingbird
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: Jade is the lead singer for the band Fatal Poison. She's also the girlfriend of the bands backup vocals, and lead guitarist Ricky. But what her friends and bandmates don't know is that Jade hates her relationship. He's abuseive mentally and physically. Can someone help her? Or will she lose her life?
1. Prologue

**Title:** My Mockingbird  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** M  
**Description:** Jade is the lead singer for the band Fatal Poison. She's also the girlfriend of the bands backup vocals, and lead guitarist Ricky. But what her friends and bandmates don't know is that Jade hates her relationship. He's abuseive mentally and physically. Can someone help her? Or will she lose her life?  
**Pairings:** Ricky/Jade in the beginning. Jade/Beck later on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"C'mon Jade, do you call yourself a fucking singer?"

Papers scattered everywhere as he tossed the music sheets from the dark haired girl who sat on the couch. She sighed, leaning her head back as she crossed her arms. She didn't see what the issue was, she knew her voice was perfect and she was getting the words and everything right. But like that made a difference, Ricky always found some kind of issue.

"Your fucking pathetic." he stood in front of her, his arms also crossed.

He was a few inches taller then her if she stood up, but it was enough where she had to tilt her head up a bit to look into his eyes. They had been dating 2 years, and Jade honestly wasn't use to the way he'd put her down. But why wouldn't she leave him? Because after years of being told by your father the same words, and then a boyfriend telling you for 2 years. Well.. You began to believe their words.

And so thats why she didn't leave. Because she wouldn't be able to find anyone else who loved her as much as Ricky did. No one wanted a girl who was a waste of space. They wanted girls on the TV, busty blondes who acted stupid but still got what they want.

Ricky sighed, running his hand through his green and purple mohawk as he sat himself down next to Jade, draping his arm loosely around her shoulders. She reached up the take his hand in hers, but he slapped it away, pulling his arm away from her shoulders.

His tattoo covered hand reached out as he plucked the remote off the coffee table in front of him, propping his feet up onto the table as he turned the TV in front of them on.

Another reason Jade didn't want to leave, was because of their band Fatal Poison. She loved singing, and she wanted to make it far. She wanted to be a famous singer, but that would be hard if Ricky kicked her out of the band.

Ricky had been so attractive to her when they had first met, and he still was attractive. Tattoos covered him from head to toe, and it felt nice kissing him with the snake bites he had. He also had a piercing somewhere lower, which made sex fucking amazing for Jade. He had dark brown eyes, but he wore different colored contacts for public shows they had, so sometimes they were blue, or yellow. But when they were at their apartment, they were brown.

His hand had moved to her thigh, his fingers dancing across her bare skin. Her emerald eyes watched his hand as he inched his fingers closer between her legs. She really wasn't in the mood for sex though, not after he had just yelled at her. She moved to push his hand off of her thigh, but he grabbed at her hand before she could and pushed her down onto the couch, pulling himself on top of her.

"Ricky, stop." she said pushing at his shoulders.

He ground himself into her, his hands moving down to slide her legs apart for him. She groaned, did he ever fucking listen? She continued to push at him.

"I'm not fucking kidding, stop!" she snapped.

"Shut the fuck up Jade!" he snapped, slapping her.

She gasped, breath rushing out as she went limp onto the couch. Her eyes stared up at him, and her cheek stung. He sighed, looking down at her as his hands slid her shirt off her. Once her shirt had been discarded, he brought his hand up to cup the cheek he had slapped. She flinched, and watched him lean down to kiss her. She kissed back, accepting the apology he was trying to give her.

Soon both of them were completely naked, and as much as she didn't want to have sex with him. It was either do or get hit again, and her cheek still stung badly. So wrapping her legs around his waist, she gasped when he slid his cock deep inside her pussy.

And after about 20 minutes it was over like that. He had reached his orgasm, spilling his seed deep inside Jade and walked off while she was left to take care of herself.. Well, if she wanted to. But she knew what had happened last time she took care of herself, how last time she slid her fingers into her pussy he had beat her to the point where she couldn't bend her fingers without pain shooting through her arm.

So she just lay there, staring up at the ceiling as tears threatened to escape. She wouldn't cry though, cuz that would also just cause for him to beat the shit out of her. So she closed her eyes, and tried to think of something better. Tomorrow they were going to perform a concert in a local japanese resturant. It was kind of a weird place to go have a concert, but the place usually had karaoke and the owner didn't seem to mind when they asked her to perform.

She could hear Ricky in the other room, loudly talking on his phone as he talked to their fellow bandmates. He apparently wanted them to show up at the apartment at 7 tomorrow before they went to the resturant at 8. Atleast that would give her an extra hour of not getting abused by Ricky.

* * *

I know its short, but its just a prologue for now. This is the newest story I'll be working on before I post up the sequel for Till There Was You. SO, who's excited for todays newest episode of Victorious? I'm hoping to see some kind of hints towards Bade becoming Bade.

BTW! Check out the video 'I Won't Give Up (on Beck and Jade)' on youtube. I found it earlier today while browsing through someones tumblr (tumbler? Idk) and I was SO close to tears when I first watched it. It is so close, kudos to whoever made the video! If anyone has an recommendations towards youtube videos toss them over, I love watcing Victorious fan made videos weather it's Bade, or Jori. Or anything else.


	2. CH1, First Sight

_**Chapter One; First Sight**_

She looked at her cheek in the mirror, it was bright red and she could make out the hand print where Ricky had hit her. She sighed, trying to cover the mark as good as she could with makeup. It really wasn't as different as any other day with Ricky, usually it was covering up a black eye, or lying when he had busted her lip open and she needed stitches.

She moved out of the bathroom, listening to Ricky and the other bandmembers in the living room talking about something. She wasn't all that sure what they were talking about. She moved over to the large bed she shared with Ricky, sliding on the bad long sleeved shirt she had placed on the bed and a pair of black ripped up jeans.

Walking out of the bedroom she smiled when she saw their three other bandmates. The first one to spot her was a boy who looked to be her age, he was the only one in the band who had short hair. His hair's color reminded Jade so much of carrots, and his whole body was coated in freckles. His green eyes lit up when he spotted her, waving as he pushed himself off the couch and walked over to her.

"Good to see you Jade!" he said pulling her into a hug.

She returned the hug, honestly glad to also see Ricky's best friend. He had been the person to introduce her to Ricky and the other bandmates when they had needed a lead singer. He pulled her away from him, keeping her hands in his as he looked over what she was wearing.

She looked over his shoulder to where Ricky sat. He was in the middle of checking out another guys pink and purple colored hair. She rolled her eyes, he was always the one trying to be the most out there. Looking over his face she noticed he got another piercing, now having 3 rings in his bottom lip. He was Ricky's role model. Ricky constantly went with him for new piercings or new tattoos. He had actually dyed his hair green the same time their bandmate had.

And then there was the third bandmember, sitting on the couch with his legs stretched in front of him on the coffee table. He was flipping through channels on the TV, not even looking up when Jade had walked into the room. But she was use to it.

"Peter got another lip piercing babe." Ricky said looking over to where she stood.

She looked over the lip ring in Peters mouth, rolling her eyes when he puckered out his lip and giving her a wink. He was the only other bandmember who also had a thing for Jade. But he never tried anything because he had like 3 different girlfriends. Though she was sure if he had asked Ricky to have sex with her or something Ricky wouldn't mind since he worshiped the ground Peter walked on.

"Now if only he could die his hair a manly color." the boy on the couch muttered as he stopped on some sports channel.

"Should probably cut that girl hair style of yours before you say something like that Henry." Ricky said rolling his eyes.

Jade did have to agree with Ricky though, Henry's hair was long and black, and it ended just above his ass. His hair was honestly longer then Jade's.

"Whatever, don't be jealous man." Henry said throwing the remote at Ricky

Ricky quickly caught the remote though, throwing it back and hitting Henry right in the groin as he walked over to Jade, tossing his arm around her shoulder and walking back over to Peter. Peter grinned when he looked at Jade, but didn't say anything. She was sometimes surprised the tattoo place he went to knew what he wanted, since as far as she knew Peter was mute.

Ricky ran his fingers through Jade's hair as he continued to check out Peter's new lip ring, then lifting his purple bangs up to show Jade the tattoo of the snake Peter had over his eyebrow. She had to say the tattoo was pretty badass, and it was even more badass that the two eyebrow rings acted almost like the snakes fangs.

Peter seemed pleased with himself when Jade seemed pretty impressed with the snake tattoo. Her eyes scanned over the design, checking out the nice quality of the tattoo.

"So where are we performing at Jerry?" Ricky asked the freckled boy.

"Do you remember that sushi restaurant we went to last week?" Jerry asked

Ricky pulled his arm away from Jade, moving to sit himself down next to Henry and snatching the remote form him. Jade crossed her arms, not all that sure what to do. She watched Peter pull out his cellphone, and he typed something before lifting the phone and showing her the screen.

_'Want to head into the bathroom for a quickie?'_

He smirked when her eyes scanned over his question, and she gave him a disgusted look as she rolled her eyes and turned to watch Henry, Jerry and Ricky. She felt Peter's arm though as he wrapped it around her waist, running his fingers over her hip when her shirt rode up a little. She saw Ricky glance over, but he didn't seem to mind at all. Like she said, he treated Peter like a fucking god.

"Ya, I remember that place." Ricky said with a nod

"Well Peter's girlfriend Angela got us a spot in there to perform." Henry said with a grin, looking over to Peter.

"Niiice, tell Angela we appreciate it." Ricky told Peter reaching out to fistbump Peter, who pulled Jade a little forward with him as he reached his fist out to Ricky.

Peter typed something out, and showed his phone to Ricky. Ricky gave a chuckle when he read over it, shaking his head a little.

"The woman who is the owner there is fucking insane man. Angela told her we were a famous band and she totally believed it." Jerry said with a laugh.

"Well, we will be famous soon." Ricky said narrowing his eyes at Jerry as if he were saying 'Are you saying we aren't going to be famous?'

Jade felt Peter's hand move away from her side and to her ass, gripping her ass into his hand. She turned, raising her eyebrow at him before walking away from him and going over to sit next to Ricky and Henry. Ricky gently shoved Henry over, pulling Jade onto his lap and patting the empty spot where Henry had once been sitting for Peter to sit next to them. Jade rolled her eyes.

Peter grinned, moving over and sitting next to Ricky, pulling Jade's legs onto his lap.

"What time is it?" Ricky asked, apparently too lazy to just look at the clock up on the wall over the couch.

"7:25. Shouldn't we be rehearsing before we head there at 8?" Jerry questioned.

"Pft. You guys should know what your doing." Ricky said before pulling Jade to him for a full on make out session.

His tounge was rolling around hers, and she felt Peter's hands on her legs. Henry gave a groan, scooting closer to the end of the couch while he turned up the volume on the TV. Jerry rolled his eyes, walking in the direction of Jade and Ricky's room where Ricky had his guitar.

"God, why don't you guys get a room." Henry grunted out.

Ricky chuckled when he pulled away from Jade, looking over to Henry.

"Dont be mad you don't have a girl of your own bro." he told him.

"Whatever." Henry got up, walking after the direction Jerry had left in.

Peter grinned, typing something into his phone and showing it to Ricky and Jade.

'_Threesome anyone?'_

Ricky chuckled, shaking his head. Jade was honestly surprised that he had told Peter no.

"After the show man. If we get some more groupies after tonights show you can have as much sex as you want with her tonight." Ricky said

Jade's eyes widened, looking to Ricky. Peter seemed happy with the reply that he got though, reaching over and stroking Jade's cheek as he typed something else into his phone.

_'Can't wait to have you tonight.' _was the text he showed Jade.

She rolled her eyes, plucking his phone out of his hand, opening up the back and taking the battery out before placing the three parts back to him.

* * *

"Oh! You must be that band that we booked for tonight!" the older woman said as she looked at the 5 people that had walked into the restaurant.

Jade's eyes looked around the restaurant. The walls were decorated in.. Noses? And it was rather bright inside, but it actually smelled really good, and Jade could definitely go for some sushi right now if she didn't have to help the others get their instruments set up.

"Nice to meet you, we're Fatal Poison. I'm the lead guitarist and back up vocals, Ricky." he held his hand out to the woman.

"Oh, so formal!" the woman giggled, taking his hand in hers "I am Mrs. Lee, the owner of Nozu." she told him.

That name sounded familiar.. Mrs. Lee? Jade looked over the woman, before pointing to her.

"Didn't you use to own some chinese restaurant?" she asked

The older woman looked over Jade, raising her eyebrow.

"Whats it to you?" the woman asked Jade.

"Don't pay attention to our little songbird here, she sometimes doesn't know when to keep her mouth quiet." Ricky said before Jade could snap something rude.

"Well hurry up and get set up, We'll be opening up at 9 for your band to play." Mrs. Lee told Ricky.

Nodding, him and the others moved over to the small space that was set up for karaoke.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Where are we going?"

"Are we there yet?"

Beck groaned, trying not to get too annoyed to his friends voice in the back seat as she continued to reach forward, poking Beck and Andre's shoulders as she asked them for what felt like the millionth time where they were heading.

"CAT!" Tori yelled from the seat next to Cat.

The tiny red head jumped, looking in the direction of Tori. Though she wasn't really sure if she was looking at Tori, the bandana they used to cover her eyes prevented her from telling where the brunette was. It was Cat's birthday, and they were currently taking her out for a birthday dinner.

"We'll get there, just stop asking." Tori told her friend

"Kay kay!" Cat said with a large smile.

Beck chuckled, shaking his head as he drove. He was hoping he was going in the right direction. Robbie had called them about this sushi restuarant, and they all agreed that sushi sounded good since the Chinese place they use to go to had burned down. He just wished Robbie had given them some better directions. So they all, except Cat, looked around for the neon sign for Nozu.

"THERE!" Tori screamed, reaching her arm in front of Beck's face as she spotted the place.

The group gave out a cry as Beck slammed on the brakes. Tori chuckled, apologizing as she pulled her arm out from in front of his face. They saw Robbie standing in front of the place with another boy with him, they all rolled their eyes. Why did Robbie have to bring Rex with him?

Spotting them, he waved wildly before pointing towards where his car was located in the Nozu parking lot. The place looked already packed.

"Are we there yet?" Cat yelled

"Yes Cat. We're here." Tori said, reaching over to untie the bandana so that Cat could see.

The girl gasped when she saw the building, throwing her door open as Beck was turning into the parking lot, causing the group to scream again when Cat's open door almost hit Robbie and Rex. Her eyes wide, she pulled the door back though before it did.

Pulling into the spot next to Robbie's car, the group piled out.

"Happy birthday Cat!" Robbie greeted Cat, holding out a small purple gift.

The girl gave an excited squeel, not giving the gift any time as she was quickly tearing the paper off the box and then opening it to reveal a stuffed elephant. Her eyes lit up, and she pulled Robbie to her for a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, which made Robbie's cheeks turn red and his hand to rest on his cheek.

"C'mon, lets get in before it gets more packed." Beck said walking into the restuarant.

Back where the karaoke probably was done there was already a band in the middle of a song. Looking back to the screens where the words to the songs for karaoke probably came up was the words 'Fatal Poison' which must have been the band playing. He looked over the band. They were uh.. Different.

Looking to the boy playing the drums, he seemed to be the only one not tattoo or pierced up. He had short red hair, and Beck could make out the marks of freckles across his nose and his cheekbones and coating the rest of his currently sweaty face.

In front of him stood a girl? Wait no.. It was definitely a boy. A boy with long hair. He had tattoos traveling up his arms but he didn't have any piercings.. Or atleast none noticable.

The long haired boy had his back pressed against the back of another boy playing a bass. This boy had a purple and pink ponytail, and his body was coated in a bunch of tattoos, and Beck could catch the glisten of light hit off the rings in his lip, nose and eyebrow whenever he bent a certain way.

The fourth boy in the group was currently singing backup vocals, his guitar resting on his back as his arm was slung around a girls shoulders. He had a bright green mohawk, and his eyes were a bright yellow color. This band was really.. interesting.

But what caught most of Beck's attention was the lead singer. Her voice was captivating. She had long black hair, and he caught teal and dark blue streaks running through her dark hair. She only had one noticable tattoo on her wrist, and she only had two piercings. But she was so beautiful, Beck couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Wow, she's really good!" Tori yelled to him, trying to be heard over the music.

He only nodded his head, not tearing his eyes away from the lead singer as she shrugged the boys arm off from around her shoulders as she moved across the small space. Most of the crowd seemed to be in love with the music, and Beck watched some hands reaching out to either touch the end of the girls pants or her hand when she bent down and held it out to the crowd.

Beck wanted to know who this girl was.

* * *

Well, here is chapter one of My Mockingbird. How are you guys feeling on it so far? Leave your reviews and let me know :D


	3. CH2, Songstress

_**Chapter Two; Songstress**_

After 7 songs, all Jade wanted to do now was sit and relax, but like that was going to happen. The table they had gotten at Nozu was packed with people trying to squeeze in or just crowd around the band. Ricky, Henry and Jerry were either signing arms or hands. Sometimes napkins or at one point she was pretty sure she saw Ricky signing some chicks left breast. She rolled her eyes.

And then there was Peter. He had smirked at Jade with the group of people around their table, his arm draped over a red head she recognized as Angela, and a blonde who was unknown to Jade. He winked at Jade before typing something into his cellphone and showing it to the girls. Both gave giggles before Angela pulled Peter to her mouth to make out, while the blonde girl went to kiss Peter's neck and slide her hand down towards his crotch.

She was going, to puke. She pulled her eyes away from the guys. A few guys had attempted to walk up to her and ask her to sign something, but with the murderous look she gave they quickly scampered away. Okay.. Maybe not the best thing to do to fans, but they were practically drooling the entire time she sung. She wanted fans to like her music, not like her for her looks.

She felt the most disgusted with Ricky. The way he was soaking up the girls compliments and acting as if he didn't even have a girlfriend. She shook her head, turning on her heel and walking over to where people were singing karaoke. Currently, there was a girl with really obnoxiously colored red hair. Like, her hair wasn't a natural orangish red like Angela's. And it wasn't like, an almost brown like red, it reminded Jade of.. Some cake her mother had made her for her 14th birthday.

She crossed her arms, tilting her head a little was she watched this girl sing. Honestly, her voice was great. She was bouncing where she stood once in awhile, happily singing along to the song Rolling In The Deep by Adele. Jade felt a small smile come to her face, watching the tiny girl dance and sing.

"She's great huh?" someone asked her

Jade turned her head a bit to look at a girl with brown hair and earrings that had feathers dangling from them. She had a smile on her face, her brown eyes looking at Jade with innocence. Instantly, something about this girl's face made Jade want to punch the girl or something, she just looked too.. Innocent? Nah.. There was something else.

"You know her?" Jade questioned, motioning her head towards the redhead.

"Mhm. That's my friend Cat, today's her birthday." she replied

Jade raised an eyebrow. The girls name was Cat? What a weird name. She turned her attention back to watch the girl as she finished the song. A group of boys sitting at a table cheered the loudest, obviously friends of the girl. Even the brown haired girl standing by Jade gave a loud 'Woo Cat!'

The girl giggled, handing the microphone to the guy who was running the karaoke part of the restaurant as she ran over to the brown haired girl, springing into a hug. The girl giggled, wrapping her arms around the red head as the group of boys got up and went over to either tell her how good she was or to give her a hug. Jade couldn't help but feel a pang of jealous, whenever she had practiced singing Ricky never complimented how good she was, or gave her a hug.

The red head turned to look at Jade and smiled at her.

"Your that girl with the band earlier!" she said

Jade nodded, watching the girl look around as if searching for something. The brown haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong Cat?" the girl asked

"I wanted her to sign me something for my birthday." she pouted

Jade chuckled, reaching into her pocket. She had pulled out a folded up piece of paper she had used earlier today to write down lyrics for a song she had been working on. Ricky or Peter usually wrote the bands songs, and Jade had wanted to write something and see if Ricky would let her try it. But she doubted he would.

Cat watched happily as she watched Jade sign something onto the paper, before she held it over to the small girl. She clapped excitedly, looking at Jade's name written out on the paper and then a small little note that said happy birthday. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around Jade for a hug.

Jade counted to 3 in her head, before lightly pushing the small girl away from her. The girl giggled before pulling a dark colored boy away to go sit at their table. The brown haired girl smiled as she looked at Jade.

"That was nice of you." she said

"Ya, whatever." Jade said with a shrug

"Do you want to come sit with us?" a boy with glasses asked her

She was going to say no, but she looked over to the table where her band mates sat. Her eyes widened when she saw Ricky making out with some random blonde. The brunette followed Jade's gaze before taking her arm in hers and pulling her over to the table. Cat seemed excited that Jade was sitting with them, complimenting that Jade was the first person she met named that. Then she went into some story about her brother.

"Hey, hey Cat." the brunette said

The red head turned her attention to her.

"Maybe we should all introduce ourselves before we tell her stories." she said

"Kay kay Tori." Cat said with a smile.

"Well Jade." Tori started "As you already know, that's Cat and I'm Tori." she pointed to Cat and then herself.

She then pointed to the boy with glasses and the boy who sat next to him. They looked liked twins, except for that one was wearing glasses and the other one wasn't. Another difference was in how they dressed and how their hair was styled. The one with the glasses with Robbie, and he had stuttered a bit when he greeted Jade and the other one was Rex, who winked at her and asked her 'how are you doing baby?'

After that Tori had pointed to the dark skinned boy that Cat had drug off to the table with her. Tori had introduced him as Andre, and he seemed like a pretty chill person to hang out with. He had complimented on the bands performance and asked her if she wrote any of the songs. She told him how Ricky or Peter wrote their songs, and he nodded but seemed a bit disappointed.

The last person Tori introduced seemed to be getting a lot of attention to girls who'd pass the table. He had this gorgeous tan skin and hair that fell into his face in a sexy way that would make any girl want to just reach out and push it out of his face, only to get lost into some gorgeous brown orbs. His name was Beck, and if he had maybe been her type, and didn't annoy her with the girls who kept staring at the table.. Maybe she would have liked him.

It was an interesting group of friends, but somehow they made some interesting company. Robbie and Rex had gotten up to go sing karaoke while Tori sat and complained to the group about her older sister. Even though Jade hadn't met this older sister, she sounded seriously annoying and was glad she hadn't met her.

"Hey Jadey." Cat said

Jade's eye almost twitched at the new name the girl had given her. She turned to look at Cat, bringing the drink she had ordered up to her lips as she took a sip, waiting for the girl to say what she was gonna say.

"Whats this?" she questioned.

She had unfolded the paper Jade had signed for her, and showed her the song that she had been struggling with. She swallowed down the soda in her mouth.

"A waste of time." she said

Andre raised an eyebrow, before taking the paper from Cat and scanning over the song. He smiled, nodding his head as he sung it in his head, trying to put a perfect beat to it.

"Did you write this Jade?" Tori asked from her seat next to Jade, leaning over and reading the paper.

"Ya." Jade replied

"It's really good." Andre told her

"Definitely Jadey! You should sing it!" Cat said with a smile.

She ran a finger through her hair, situating the locks over her shoulder as if trying to make it look absolutely perfect. She wasn't all that sure what time it was but seeing as they had started performing at 9, it was probably almost midnight now. She had remembered Ricky saying that he at least wanted to head back to the apartment around 1 in the morning.

"I don't know... It's not finished yet." Jade shrugged

"Well then get on it girl!" Andre said with a chuckle

He went to give the paper back to her but she shook her head.

"It's Cat's now." she said

The redhead gasped, looking at the paper then to Jade. She snatched it out of Andre's hand and then slid it across the table to Jade.

"Finish it, I can get paper some other time and get another autograph from you." she told her

Jade shook her head. She really didn't want to finish the song, it would never match up to what Ricky and Peter wrote. Plus, who knows the next time she'd meet Cat. She didn't want to say yes and then never meet up with her again.

"Fine." Cat pouted out her bottom lip, taking the paper and scribbling something down onto a clear spot on the paper.

She pushed it back to Jade, and she raised an eyebrow as she caught a number written in pink ink on the paper. The name Cat Valentine written under the number, obviously the girls number. Jade sighed, obviously she wasn't going to change this girls mind and so she folded the paper up again and slid it into her pocket.

They heard cheering as Rex and Robbie finished their song before the two boys went back to sit with the group. Rex had slid himself into a seat next to Jade, squishing her between him and Tori. Robbie had tried to sit into the other side, but it was already crowded with Andre, Cat and Beck. So he just squatted down next to the table.

"What did you think of my song my little song birds?" Robbie questioned looking over to the girls.

"They only loved my part." Rex said with a smirk

"What? You only sang like two parts!" Robbie yelled

Jade was honestly getting annoyed by the two boys arguing, so she finally turned her attention to Beck who had been quiet the entire time. His eyes met with hers and he gave her a very gorgeous smile. She felt as if her heart had stopped a second, but she shook it off.

"Why are you giving such a stupid smile?" she questioned

Tori's eyes widened. She had never heard a girl say something like that to Beck. Her herself had almost tripped over her words whenever Beck gave her that look, and sometimes she even saw Cat give a cute little giggle and a small blush when Beck gave her that smile. So why wasn't Jade affected with the Oliver charm?

He even seemed a bit surprised with her reply. He sat up a little, running his hand through his hair.

"I was just being friendly?" he questioned

She nodded, part of her wanting to go 'suuuure' but she didn't, simply crossing her arms and looking back to Robbie and Rex who had finally stopped arguing with each other. She was about to say something when she heard someone say her name. She looked up, watching Ricky walk over to the table.

He raised an eyebrow, looking over the company Jade had made. He grinned when he saw Cat and Tori, they were cute, and innocent looking.

"Ready to go babe?" he questioned her

She nodded her head, and Rex reluctantly slid out of the seats to let her slide out. She smiled at the group, a very seductive looking smile that caught the boys attention. Ricky slung his arm over her shoulders, his free hand sliding up to his head and giving what looked like a small salute with two fingers as he lead her after the other band mates.

"Think she'll call me?" Cat asked looking to her friends.

"Well.. Maybe Cat." Tori said with a shrug.

Cat smiled, maybe wasn't a definite answer. But it was enough for her, and so she went into a conversation about how one time her brothers friend had asked for her number and she gave it to him and he had called her to go to a carnival. Her eyes widened, and she bounced a little in her seat as she turned to ask Andre if Jade would take her to a carnival.

* * *

"Did we see our little West making friends?" Henry asked Jade once they had all gathered into the bands van.

She rolled her eyes, buckling in her seat belt where she sat between him and Jerry. He lightly elbowed her side before he shut the back door. Ricky looked at his girlfriend in the rear view mirror before he slid the key into the ignition. Peter typed something into his phone, before showing Ricky who gave a chuckle.

"Peter's spending the night with us babe." he told Jade

She narrowed her eyes in the direction of the boy who smirked at her from where he sat in the passenger seat. She flipped him her middle finger which only made him smirk a bit wider, before she leaned her head back to lean on the leather seat behind her. She listened to Henry and Jerry compare chicks they had met at the restaurant and Ricky sat in the front singing along to the song playing on the radio.

She was getting a major headache and she really didn't want to go home and have these guys stay at the apartment for another hour. But yeah, that would be the only time where Ricky actually treated it like his apartment and wouldn't kick the guys out when Jade wanted to.

The ride back to the apartment was about a half an hour to an hour long of a ride, depending on the traffic. And it being Hollywood, there was almost always some form of traffic. Either from an accident that happened to just a lot of cars. So it would probably be about 3:30 to 4 by the time they got home.

So she closed her eyes, and tried to drift off to sleep. Anything to ignore the mash up of voices in the vehicle. But after about 40 minutes of an attempt to nap, they had arrived at the apartment. Her eyes snapped open as she listened to Jerry open his door, he was about to step out, but leaning across Jade, Henry reached over and pushed Jerry out the door.

"What the fuck man?" Jerry called back after picking himself up off the ground.

"Was just helping Jade out since you would have taken forever." Henry said with a shrug.

Jade rolled her eyes, sliding her seat belt off as she stepped out of the car, pushing Jerry aside as she walked over to where Ricky was waiting for her. He slid his arm around her waist, tilting her head back with his free hand to kiss her before they followed Peter up the stairs leading up to their apartment complex.

Henry and Jerry were still fighting as they followed behind. Jade felt a headache already forming as they Jerry continued to yell at Henry for pushing him out of the car. She felt Ricky slide his hand into his pocket as he pulled out his key, sliding it into the key hole as he opened the door. Peter quickly made himself at home, flopping onto the couch and turning the TV on.

Jade left the boys in the living room, going to the bedroom as she slipped off her boots. She shut the door behind her, sliding her shirt off. She found her hand slipping into her pocket as she walked over to the bureau. She looked over the pink ink again, before slipping her phone out of her pocket and putting Cat's number into her contacts. She placed both objects onto the bureau before unbuttoning her pants.

"What are you doing babe?"

She turned to the door where Ricky had walked in, his eyebrow raised as he looked to his girlfriend who stood in front of the bureau in only a pair of panties and a bra. He smirked, walking closer to her and pushing her up against it as he slid his hand over her thighs.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked

He chuckled, running his fingers through her hair as he looked at her face. His eyes roamed over her cheek, knowing that even though it was covered up his hand print was still there from the other day. As much as a person would have probably felt bad for it, he didn't. He knew she had deserved it.

They heard the door open once again, and looking over they saw Peter peek his head in. He smirked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity as he looked at his two band mates and the erotic position they were in.

"Sup man?" Ricky questioned him.

He typed something into his phone, and Jade almost jumped in surprise when her cellphone went off next to where she sat. Ricky reached over, picking it up and smirking at the text he got from Peter.

"A promise is a promise hm?" he said setting the phone down.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she asked

"A threesome." Ricky said

She heard Peter shut the door, and then the click of the lock. She looked from him to Ricky before shaking her head. She was not going to just say yes and agree to a threesome because that's what they wanted. She lightly pushed Ricky away from her before she slid off the bureau. Turning to face it, she slid out a black off the shoulder shirt and then a pair of black shorts.

"C'mon babe, I know you'll enjoy it." Ricky said as he slid his hands onto her ass.

"No thanks." she said sliding the shirt on.

His anger was flaring up. He reached up, taking hold of the shirt before she could put it on completely. She turned her head to look at him, narrowing her eyes at him. He pulled her shirt away from her, slamming it onto the bureau and turning her to look at him.

Peter texted something again, and Ricky picked her phone up and looked over it. He looked over to Peter before scooping Jade up into his arms.

"Ricky! Put me the fuck down!" she snapped kicking her legs.

He walked over to their bed, tossing her down onto it. She looked up at him, seeing Peter walk over from the corner of her eye. She narrowed her eyes at the two, scooting further back on the bed. Ricky was unbuckling his pants while Peter was sliding his shirt over his head.

* * *

Sorry it's taken me awhile to update this story. I've been getting really into updating Can't Have You. But here is chapter two finally.


	4. CH3, Meeting You Again

_**Chapter Three; Meeting You Again**_

One of the things Jade had on her list of things she hated was sweat. It was gross, and she gladly didn't do it. It made people sticky and wet and they smelled really gross. So when she woke up with two sticky bodies sliding away from her she was glad to be rid of them. She heard Ricky ask Peter in a hushed tone, and then there was silence as Peter typed something onto his phone and showed it to Ricky.

Ricky gave a chuckle, and she tried to listen closer into the conversation without them thinking she was awake. Because if they knew she was awake then she'd just have to deal with more bruises on her body then there already was from last night.

"Why don't you grab a shower and then we'll head on over to the Gorilla club." she heard Ricky say to Peter.

There was a silence followed after besides Peter's typing, and then she heard one of them step away from the bed and leave the bedroom. She felt the bed shift, and then she felt Ricky's hand grabbing onto her thigh from under the sheets.

"Wake up slut!" he whispered into her ear.

And that was when the drama happened. His fingers were digging into her thigh, definitely leaving bruises. She gasped, opening her eyes to look up at him. He was pissed she could tell, his eyes watching her as he looked over her body. Her heart quickened when the pocket knife she knew he kept hidden under the bed was in his hand.

He slid his hand away from her thigh, only to bring her fist down to connect with her cheek. Her lips parted as she could only stare at him in horror, her cheek throbbing from where he had hit her. He brought the knife down to her thigh, sliding the blade over her leg enough to break skin, but not deep enough to cause her to lose too much blood.

He tossed the sheets aside, and then slid the blade to her other thigh where he sliced at that one. She bit her lip from crying out, knowing that if she did he'd just continue this further then he planned too.

"What do you think you were doing last night?" he asked her

"What are you talking about?" she was confused

The palm of his hand came this time, striking the same cheek he had hit with his fist. She tried to pull her body away from him, to curl up into a tight ball but he kept her pinned to the bed. He shut the pocket knife, relieving her a bit to know that he was done hurting her with that.

"What you were doing with Peter last night you little bitch." he sneered

"You wanted to do it!" she snapped even more confused

"I wanted to have sex with my girlfriend and my best friend! Not watch my girlfriend have sex with my best friend while I just watched!" he yelled grabbing her throat and closing her fingers around her neck.

She gasped, reaching her hands up and taking hold of his wrist, trying to peel his hand away from her neck. She was kicking her legs, trying to push him away from her or something, anything to get him away from her. That only caused him to make his grip on her neck tighten.

She was gasping for air, her eyes looking up at him. He finally released her neck, and her chest heaved as she tried to take in as much air as she practically could. He took her hand in his, his fingers taking her pinky and slowly bending it back. Her eyes widened as pain shot through her hand.

"You better not do that again." he growled out

She shook her head, whimpering out that she wouldn't. He bent her finger back a bit more, and a cry of pain left her lips as she felt as if any moment her finger would just snap right off her hand. He let her hand drop, and she pulled her hand to her chest, cradling it with her other hand as she looked at her pinky. It hurt to bend but it also hurt just to try and keep straight.

"Now tell me you love me." he ordered

"I love you." she whispered

His hand came to her cheek again.

"Louder!" he snapped

"I love you!" she yelled to him.

He smiled, leaning down to roughly kiss her. Sliding off the bed he took a look at her. He saw blood trailing down her thighs and staining the sheets under her. Her hands clutched to her chest. Her hair covering her face as she watched him, her lips parted as she panted. He rolled his eyes, moving over to their bureau and sliding on a pair of boxers and then a pair of baggy black shorts.

"Clean up that blood once your done laying there like the worthless sack of shit you are." he told her before leaving the bedroom.

Her fathers words echoed in her head, the numerous times he called her the same thing when she would get home from middle school. He had never laid a finger on her, but his words always cut deep. She honestly sometimes thought that she would rather deal with her fathers vocal abuse rather then the physical abuse she got from Ricky.

She heard the door open again, and watched Peter walk in with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked over her, but didn't seem to really care at the bruises over her body or how she looked so broken. He simply walked over, reaching out to run his hand down her side and then between her legs. She didn't even have the energy to push his hand away when he slid his fingers into her pussy and slid them in and out.

She wanted to tell him to get away from her, she didn't want to get into anymore trouble with Ricky. She opened her mouth to say something, but the only thing that came out was a whimpered groan.

He typed something into his phone, holding it out for her to see. What a way to rub it in when he told her that whatever Ricky did to her she probably deserved for being a pathetic lay. But it was so hilarious to her that after he basically told her she was bad in bed that he let the towel drop from around his waist.

He moved over to her, and she whimpered in pain when his legs brushed against the cuts in her thighs as he slid himself between her legs. His eyes roamed over the fingerprints around her neck and the redness of her cheek. But he only shook his head as he placed his hands on her thighs and rammed his cock deep into her pussy. She just laid under him, flinching whenever he brought his teeth to her neck or when his hands would run over her thighs.

Even though her body hurt and she didn't want to do this with him, she found small moans leaving her mouth when she felt the coldness of his piercings along the bottom of his cock press against the walls of her pussy. That was one thing different that she had to admit that she had enjoyed about the sex with Peter, was though even with the one piercing on his cock Ricky's sex was alright and was arousing. But the multiple piercings on Peter's cock just made it a bit more enjoyable to her.

He didn't last long, knowing that Ricky was in the other room waiting for him. He pulled out before he came, his sticky seed squirting over her thighs and her stomach. He quickly dressed after that, not taking a final look to Jade before he left the bedroom. She listened closely, until she heard the slam of the front door as Ricky and Peter left.

Her body hurt as she crawled out of bed, trying her best to keep her balance as she placed her feet on the floor and stood up. Looking back she looked at the stains of blood on the sheets and the stains of cum from Peter. It made her feel nauseous, and even though it stung like a bitch she managed to drag herself into the bathroom and take a hot shower to wash off her cuts and whatever was left of Peter from her body.

Pulling herself out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her body, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The print on her neck looked horrible, it was going to take a lot of makeup just to cover that and the redness of her cheek. So she set to work, dabbing her fingers over her cheek and neck, flinching if she pressed her fingers to hard on both areas.

Luckily, with her lack of sweat she didn't have to worry about wearing dark heavy clothing in whatever weather it was outside. So she slid into a bra and panties, flinching just a little when the fabric of the panties brushed against the one cut on her left thigh. She slid on a black shirt with fishnet sleeves and a pair of black jeans.

She wanted to get out of the apartment tonight, not wanting to be home when Ricky came back in case Peter tried to tell him that she had seduced him into the sex after Ricky had beat her. So walking over to where she had set her phone on the bureau, she looked through her contacts before her eyes landed on her newest one. She quickly typed out a message, asking the redhead what she was doing tonight in hopes that the strange girl would be interested in hanging out tonight.

She wandered into the kitchen, looking over to where Ricky had placed their mail onto the counter. She flipped through the bills, knowing that their rent for the apartment was going to be up at some point. Part of her hoped that Ricky would pay the bills, but another part of her knew that he'd probably spend half of the pay they got from their show last night he's probably going to spend tonight on alcohol and maybe some kind of strip club unless he actually felt like coming home to his girlfriend.

She slid her hand into her bag, pulling out her wallet and eying the money she had. About 64 bucks on her, but it would be enough to fill her tank with gas and to run to the department store to get some makeup whenever she ran out before she started her side job. She had applied at the local Walmart, and even though it wasn't her ideal job, it would provide her enough money to hopefully get out of his trashy place she shared with Ricky.

Her phone beeped just as she was in the middle of making herself a bagel, and pulling her phone out of her back pocket she smirked at the reply she got from the red haired girl. She was apparently going to hang out at that girl Tori's house, but she gave Jade and address and told her to come hang out.

Jade rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her bagel. This girl better be lucky Jade wasn't a rapist or something kind of serial killer, because with how she gave an address without even knowing Jade long enough could have gotten her and her friends killed.

Pulling out her house keys, she walked out the door and locked the door behind her. She wasn't going to text Ricky and tell him she was leaving the house, and she wasn't going to leave a note either on where she was going. If he cared enough he'd call her, and if not, she'd be home whenever she felt like coming home.

Her car was, to say the least was her baby. It was a gorgeous hunk of metal that made her for once feel free from Ricky and his abuse. She ran her hand along the hood, before unlocking the door and sliding herself into the drivers seat. She ran her hands over the steering wheel, taking in a deep breath before starting her car up and practically speeding out of the parking lot of her apartment complex.

She had the volume turned up as loud as she could, singing along to the words as she watched the road. Her fingers drummed along the steering wheel and whenever she'd stop at a red light or a stop sign she'd glance down at her phone and checking over the address again. She stopped in front of a decent looking house, it wasn't all that big, but it wasn't small either. The yard looked well taken care of.

She hoped the Cat girl had at least told her friend Tori she'd be coming over, because it would be really awkward as hell when she walked up to the front door and the girl was surprised she was there.

She quickly texted the redhead that she was at the house, before walking up the stones that lead up to the front door. She could hear talking and laughter going through the door and was it bad to say she kind of felt a pang of jealousy? Here was a group of friends who probably had better lives. But she was only guessing.

She knocked on the door, crossing her arms as she chewed on her bottom lip. She wasn't nervous on meeting these guys again but more on that they would see through the makeup and see the bruises on her body. Or if they could just tell by looking at her that she got abused at home.

"Jadey!" Cat cheered behind Tori when she opened the door.

Jade gave the two a small smile, stepping inside when Tori stepped to the side to allow her inside. She saw the same group from the day before, except their seemed to be a girl maybe one or two years older then them. She was sitting next to that Beck guy, her arms propped up on his shoulder as she stared at him with this dreamy look on her face that made Jade want to gag.

"Hey girl, nice to see you again." Andre greeted seeing her

"You look smokin." Rex said giving her a wink.

Cat came over, taking her hand and pulling her over to where Cat had been sitting next to Beck and the girl who looked like an older, but not as pretty version of Tori. They must have been siblings, and Jade could recall Tori telling them a story about her sister the other day. So this must be Trina Vega?

"Who's this?" Trina asked eying Jade

Jade recognized that look so many times. It was the look her father gave her whenever she would walk into the door when she lived at home. It was the looks girls and some guys gave her when she was in school. It was that judgmental look that everyone would give when she would walk into a room.

"That's Jadey, we met her at Nozu last night." Cat said with a big smile.

Jade was a bit surprised with how excited Cat seemed with her there. Was this girl honestly this happy just to have Jade hanging out with them? Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm Trina. The pretty and talented Vega." Trina told Jade with a smile.

"I seriously doubt that." Jade muttered

Trina gave a gasp. Robbie, Rex, Beck and Andre all gave different looks of humor at what she said to Trina, and Tori gave a small smile, feeling that somehow in that comment, even if she didn't say it she was complimenting Tori.

"Are you guys just going to let her sit there and talk to me like that?" Trina asked looking around

"Well.. She's not wrong." Rex said with a shrug

Trina gave a huff, standing up and stomping out of the room. Cat giggled, turning her attention to Jade and telling her that before she got there the gang was trying to find something to do. Robbie and Cat wanted to go to the movies and check out that new movie Snow White and the Huntsman. Rex wanted to go to the mall up by Northridge and check out the Northridge girls. Tori, Beck and Andre were the only undecided ones.

"I really don't care about either choices." Andre said draping his arms over the back of the couch.

"I'd rather go see a movie then drive all the way over to Northridge." Beck said sliding his hands into his jacket pockets.

Their eyes all turned to Tori. Her eyes widened and she looked to Jade for help. Jade sighed, how was it all of a sudden her decision that decided where they were going to hang out. But then again she'd rather go to the movies, it would be dark and probably not that full of people. Plus she wouldn't have to feel like everyone was staring at her and possibly seeing the bruises on her body.

"The movies sounds good." Jade muttered out

"I think so too." Tori said with a smile.

Rex gave a groan when no one else wanted to go to the mall, and even Andre gave a bit of a groan because he wouldn't be able to take a pretty Northridge girl with him. But he looked to the three single girls in front of him, and maybe he could have a chance at something with them. Tori, was a possibility. They both loved the same kind of music and they practically hung out 24/7. Cat well.. She was just way too hyper for him. Sure he loved the girl, but she could be too much to handle.

And then there was Jade. He wasn't all that sure if she was single. They had heard a guy from her hand call her babe and put his arm around her. But guy friends could do that right? But then again, he didn't know that much about her and she might find him some kind of creep if he tried to put his arm around her in a theater when she didn't even know him.

"Let's go." Tori said with a smile.

The group got off couches, following Tori out the front door. Beck, Andre and Jade's car could only fit 5 people, and currently it seemed like everyone wanted to cram into Jade's car just to get to know the girl. Cat started crying and said that since she had invited her over, she should be allowed to ride with Jade. And because Cat's crying was giving her a headache, she agreed with Cat riding with her.

Andre wanted to ride in his car though, since he said he got some new speakers put into his car and he really wanted to know everyone's opinions on them. Mostly Tori's opinion though. Tori didn't care though, so she said she'd ride with Andre which settled it.

Andre and Tori walked over to Andre's car while Jade, being followed by the others walked to her car. Unlocking her door, she leaned forward to pull the drivers seat forward so that whoever was sitting in back could slide back there.

"Ohh it's purple!" Cat said eying the car before she slid into the back seat, followed by Robbie.

"This is a rad car Jade." Robbie complimented.

"Ya, thanks." she said watching Rex and Beck waiting for whichever would get into the back seat.

"C'mon Rex, don't you want to sit with your favorite twin?" Cat called out from the back.

"He's not my favorite twin." Rex said at the same time Robbie said 'I'm his only twin!'

Jade sighed, reaching up to push her hair behind her ear. She finally pointed to Rex, not wanting to get into an argument with whoever wanted to get into the back seat, and the passenger seat.

"You, get in the back before I stab you with my scissors." she snapped

"Damn girl." Rex exclaimed as he slid into the back and sat next to Robbie.

Beck chuckled, walking around the car to get into the passenger side while Jade pushed her seat back so she could get in as well. Starting up her car, she waited for Andre to pull out of Tori's driveway before she followed him towards the movie theater.

The drive was interesting to say the least. Sitting up front, Beck sorted through the CD's she kept on the passenger seat. Cat was in the back pointing out things she saw, like birds or kids playing in their yards. Rex and Robbie constantly got into fights and Jade seriously hoped that she could switch one of the twins for Tori on the ride back.

Parking next to Andre's car at the theater she pulled her seat down and yelled for Rex and Robbie to get out of her car. Beck and Andre chuckled at the boys faces when they slid out of her car, and Cat with wide eyes asked why Jade was so mad.

"So which movie are we seeing?" Andre asked again as they walked up to the box office.

They were looking over the names of the movies playing. Cat took Tori and Jade's arms and started jumping up and down as she caught a few movie titles that sounded familiar. Tori gave a small giggle as she looked to the redhead.

"What movie do you want to see Cat?" Tori asked her

"Umm.. Madagascar.. No! Wait, Brave." she tapped her finger to her chin.

"Those are little kiddie movies!" Rex exclaimed

"Ya, I don't wanna go see little kiddie movies." Andre said looking to Cat

"I'll go see them with you Cat." Robbie said with a small shrug

"I don't want to see them with you Robbie." she said stepping closer to Jade.

"Didn't you want to see that movie with Kristen Stewart? That's not a kiddie movie." Tori asked Cat and then looked to the others.

"Oh ya! I think Kristen looks so pretty." Cat said with a smile

"I can deal with that, Kristen Stewart is hot." Rex said with a shrug.

Jade groaned, there was a line gathering up behind them and people starting to complain. She asked for seven tickets for the movie Snow White and The Huntsman and then slid money under the little window. There went the rest of her money, but she really didn't care. Taking the tickets the lady behind the small window slid to her, she looked to the others before stepping into the theater.

"You didn't have to buy all our tickets." Tori said to Jade

"Well I didn't feel like standing there for hours either." Jade said turning.

She handed the tickets over to the group before turning again and looking for theater 6 where their movie was playing. She hadn't even noticed that some of the group had stopped for snacks, Cat pointing out different kinds of candy behind the concession stand. Andre and Robbie stayed back with her to get the group drinks and snacks while Beck, Rex and Tori quickly shuffled after Jade.

"Sorry." Tori apologized to Jade

She blinked, looking over her shoulder to Tori. What was she apologizing for?

"Cat's a little.. Um-"

"She's loose in the noggin." Rex stated sliding his hands into his pocket.

"I don't care." Jade said with a shrug.

She honestly didn't care. So Cat was a bit different? People came in different ways. Sure, the girl was annoying and didn't know how to keep quiet. But she wasn't judgmental and that's the one thing that Jade liked about the girl.

Beck hadn't said anything as he followed after Jade. He felt like she was different from the girl they had met last night, but maybe he was just assuming things. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, pulling out a few bills. He felt like a jerk for watching her pay for all their tickets. He hated how expensive it was to go out and see a movie, and he was sure she probably spent close to 50 just for seven people.

So without her knowing of it, as he brushed past her he slid the bills he had pulled out of his wallet into her bag. She was too busy looking for their theater anyway that by the time she probably realized she wouldn't be with them anymore.

He pushed the door to theater 6 open for his friends, letting them walk in before he waited for Andre, Robbie and Cat. The guys hadn't been sure what most of them liked, so Cat held two tubs of popcorn while Robbie held a little tray of drinks and Andre had the candy that Cat had picked out.

"Damn guys, you didn't have to get all that." Beck said before following them inside.

Looking in the darkness for the others. Beck gave a chuckle at how Tori and Jade stood in front of a row of seats because they both feared having to sit next to Rex. Rex was already sitting in the seat next to the wall, which seemed to also be the darkest part of the theater. Cat had pushed Robbie in to save the girls from possibly getting felt up. Sighing, Rex was not stuck with having to sit next to his brother. Andre followed Cat inside since he had her candy, and then Tori followed after and then Beck and Jade.

The boys hadn't know what drinks the group wanted so they pretty much got one of each. So the drinks were handed out randomly and each took a sip before switching their drinks around until everyone got what they wanted. Since Cat and Tori were sitting almost close to each other they both agreed on splitting the cup of pink lemonade.

The movie was alright so far. Cat gave little squeals at tiny parts she thought would be scary and would either hide her face in her hands or Robbie's shoulder, who didn't mind one bit. Andre at some point had slipped his arm around Tori's chair, though she had been so into the movie that she hadn't noticed one bit. And then there was Jade.

She wasn't all that interested in the movie, she had been staring at the screen but she was thinking to how things would be when she got home. She had started to chew on her black nails, her eyes never blinking as she bit down on each nail. Beck had noticed her doing it at some point in the movie, and he wasn't sure what made him do it, but he had reached over and took her hand in his, pulling her hand away from her mouth.

She had finally blinked, glancing down at his tan hand holding her pale one. His hand felt so warm and so.. Safe? Maybe. But it caused her to relax enough to actually pay attention to the movie. He smiled, his thumb absentmindedly rolling patterns around the back of her hand.

* * *

There's chapter three. Tell me what you think.


	5. CH4, I'm Not Your Friend

_**Chapter Four; I'm Not Your Friend**_

_His hand was warm, safe even. She wasn't sure where he was leading her, but wherever he was taking her she didn't seem to care the smallest bit. The forest only seemed to go on forever as they dodged between trees and bushes, the only sounds they could hear besides their breathing was the animals that called this forest their home._

"_Where are we going Beck?" she questioned him_

_He turned to look back at her, a smile on his face. His smile was so captivating, that if he had been leading her to her doom she wouldn't have even been aware of it till he killed her. But she probably would have been happy dying, as long as she got to see that amazing full toothed smile he gave her._

_The finally got to a clearing in the forest, and some reason this clearing reminded her of that horrible vampire movie that one of Peter's many girlfriends had forced the group to go see at the movie theater. If he turned and removed his shirt and showed her some sparkly abs then she would probably turn and run off then stand there with her mouth gaping open like that Bella Swan chick had done. She was more for blood thirsty vampires then vampires that sparkled any day. Besides, Jacob Black was more Jade's type then Edward Cullen._

"_If your gonna reveal to me that your some sparkly vampire then I might just puke." she told Beck_

_He chuckled, simply leading her out into the clearing. She took a look around, it seemed.. cozy. But Jade found cemeteries or dark old buildings more enjoyable then some cute little clearing of flowers. She was about to ask him why he had lead her here, but when she looked over to where he had last been standing he was gone. She raised an eyebrow, did he just ditch her here? Drag her out in the fucking middle of no where and leave her?_

"_Did you really think he would be any different?" a voice questioned_

_She froze up. She hadn't heard that voice in ye- okay, she had heard it from voice messages but aside from that she had never heard it in some years. She turned to see her father emerging from the forest, wearing the business suit that she swore he must go to bed in since he always wore it. She crossed her arms, why was her father here and where had Beck gone?_

"_I hope you've been taking my advice to mind, Jadelyn." he told her as he approached her._

"_What advice? The advice on how I would never be loved by anyone and that I was only a waste of space? Or the advice on how my dreams were stupid." she questioned, narrowing her eyes_

_His eyes were as blue as hers, and as cold as hers as the two West's stared at each other. He slid his hand into his pocket, and when it left his pocket it wasn't her father standing in front of her anymore. Now standing in front of her was Ricky, who held a marker in his hand. She raised an eyebrow as he approached her, reaching out with his free hand to rip her shirt off her body._

_Even though she had been use to it from Ricky, she let out as gasp as he exposed her upper body. He popped the cap of the marker off, before leaning forward to write something over her heart. Even though it was a marker she felt like he was digging into her skin with a blade, and she cried out in pain as she felt the warm liquid of her blood spill out of the letters he wrote over her chest. When he pulled away, she looked down to the large word he had written on her body._

_DAMAGED_

She shot up in bed, her heart pounding fast in her chest as she looked around her. She was luckily not in a forest, and instead in her bed at her apartment. Next to her Ricky had grunted, turning his back to her as he gave a snort before continuing his annoying snoring as he was still deep in slumber. Glancing over to the alarm clock beside their bed, she gave a groan when she caught that she was awake two hours before she even had planned on getting up.

Running a hand through her hair, she slid to the side, pulling herself out of bed since she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now. She walked over to the bureau pulling out whatever she had that looked the most professional.. Which was kind of hard with all of the black shirts and low cut tops she had. But she was able to settle on a red top, black jeans and her usual pair of black boots.

She left the bedroom, lucky enough that Ricky was so much of a deep sleeper that if a earthquake had come their way he wouldn't have woken. To wake her up she moved into the bathroom, turning the shower on and stripping herself out of her clothes. Pain shot up her body in various places as the fabric of her clothing passed over cuts or dark purple bruises on her body. Hopefully she would only have to work the register at work, and not have to lift things and look weak around her fellow employees.

As she stepped into the shower, was it bad to say that she thought of her dream? Thought of how real it had felt when she had been holding Beck's hand and he was leading her into the forest. It had felt as real as when he had been holding her hand during the whole movie of Snow White and the Huntsman. How they had held hands that entire movie and even as they left the theater, until Tori had pointed it out and both had pulled their hands away with flushed cheeks.

Beck was handsome, yes. But she was suppose to be in love with Ricky, and someone like Beck would not love someone like Jade. As her father had told her multiple times when she had still lived with him, she was a waste of space. She didn't deserve the air that she breathed in or the friends that she made who probably just talked about her behind her back. She had been lucky enough to have someone who loved her as much as Ricky does.

Wait, why was she even thinking that Beck shouldn't love her. He didn't love her, she was just a stranger. And she didn't love him, he was an annoying tan boy who had snuck money in her bag! She almost ripped the curtains of the shower off the hinges that kept them hung as she stepped out of the shower, now pissed. She didn't spend that money on the tickets for some guy to think she wanted his money.

She had ignored the pain of her bruises when she pulled her clothes on, lost in thought of what it was she could do to Beck to kind of seek out revenge on what he had done. It wasn't right for him to do that. She stomped out of the bathroom, moving into the small kitchen of the apartment and brewing up a pot of coffee. The smell distracted her from her murderous thoughts, and calmed her a little bit, enough to pour herself a cup and to add in two sugars.

By the time she had finished getting all ready for work she still had 20 minutes to spare, and so she lounged out on the couch and watched cartoons. To think that one of her favorite cartoons was Tom and Jerry, just to watch these two animals beat each other with large hammers and frying pans would have been entertaining enough for someone like Jade West. But it was better then watching the News or what latest celebrity was pregnant or living it up in their big mansion before they went broke buying pointless things.

And luckily, by the time Ricky had finally woken up from the alarm clock that she had forgotten to turn off she was already out the door and sliding into her car. Sure, that would probably get her in some sort of trouble when she came back. One, for leaving it on and waking him. Two for leaving without a word to him. And probably a third reason on how he took to finding out that on the side of being in the band she was secretly working at Walmart and making money to move out of that apartment and hopefully away from him.

The drive was long from her apartment, but it was surprisingly close to Tori's house. Thinking that maybe she could get out of going home to the wrath that would be Ricky, she decided on texting Cat and asking for a girls slumber party. It wasn't really Jade's idea of fun, but anything to get away from Ricky for a day. She had almost dropped her phone when she had gotten a quick reply from Cat, surprised the red head was awake at the time of day.

She rolled her eyes at Cat's reply of 'Yay a sleepover with Jadey!' before returning her eyes to the road as she pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

It was getting close to the end of her shift, and luckily working the register hadn't been that hard for her. Well.. Besides when she had probably made an elderly man shit his pants, and two little girls to run away in fear. But she had still gotten the job done.

She had gotten more younger guys going to her register when they noticed her working. She had probably been asked by four different guys for her number, and even one guy had asked for her to show him her breasts after work. As much as she had wanted to punch him in face, she couldn't risk this horrible job. So instead with gritted teeth she told him his total and shoved change into his hand.

Constantly checking the clock as the minutes slowly ticked, she wasn't even paying attention to her recent customer as she just rang up their items. When she had gotten to the last object she looked over to the register.

"Your total is 23.50" she said

When a tan hand stretched out to her with bills in his hand, she followed the tan arm up to the familiar face of Beck Oliver. A eyebrow was raised, and a grin was on his face as he looked back at her. Really, why was he here? She snatched the money out of his hand, opening up the register and sliding the bills into their proper place.

"I didn't take you as a cash register person." he said moving to pick up his bags

"Just go." she told him waiting for another person to walk up to her register

"Is Jade West embarrassed to be talking with me here?" he questioned tilting his head

"I don't get embarrassed." she told him, turning to meet his eyes

"What time do you get out of work?" he changed the subject

"Why do you care?" it was now her time to question him

He shrugged his shoulders, surprisingly not dropping the heavy bags at all as he watched her. She felt.. Nervous? It was like he was trying to figure her out or something by just watching her like that. Maybe that or just seeing him here reminded her of her dream, of how safe her made her feel when she didn't even know him.

"Would you want to hang out later?"

"I'm not your friend." she simply told him

Looking again to the clock, she was glad to see that she only had two more minutes to sit here and try and get rid of him before she had to leave for Cat's. Shit, she didn't even know where Cat lived, she only knew where Tori lived. Sighing, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. It wasn't like she was going to get fired 2 minutes prior to her shift ending and having no other customer currently.

Beck still stood there, watching her eyebrows furrow on her face as she texted something into her phone. Why did she have to be difficult? They had had a great time at the movies, and he thought that she would be hanging with them more often, so why was she telling him that she wasn't his friend? It wasn't like he was forcing her to do anything she didn't want to.

"Are you going to continue standing their or are you going to leave?" she snapped looking away from her phone

He would have put his hands up in surrender if he wasn't holding bags, so instead he just turned and walked away from her register. Sighing, she looked to the clock and was glad that her shift was finally over. She closed up her register, walking in the direction of the small employee room where she had left her bag and the uniform they had given her. Surprisingly the uniform wasn't all that bad, she had gone with a blue vest like shirt that she could wear a black shirt underneath, as long as she kept it buttoned up and didn't distract her customers with cleavage.

And unlike most jobs, she could wear whatever type of pants she could. So she didn't have to go with wearing khakis, which she didn't own at all. Some of her fellow employee's had looked up when she walked into the room, but didn't say a word to them as she walked pas them all and over to one of the lockers she had stuffed her bag.

It was getting dark when she had walked out of the Walmart entrance. Even though it was only six she could tell a storm was approaching, which was good for her since she hated driving in the daylight. She fumbled in her bag, walking in the direction of her car as she looked for her keys. She had been so busy that she hadn't even noticed two figures following her.

They had been waiting for her since she had rung them up. One of the guys had to keep shushing his buddy as he loudly chewed the gum he had recently bought, not wanting his chewing giving them away from the fact they were following Jade. She had pulled her phone out of her pocket, checking over the text that Cat had sent back for her to just drive to Tori's and they could all drive over to Cat's house. And then followed by another text on how excited Cat was for Jade meeting her brother.

Why she wanted her to meet her brother, she wasn't sure. But it would hopefully keep her distracted. She slid her key into the lock, unlocking it. She had tossed her bag into the front seat, and was about to climb in when a hand had grabbed onto her arm and pulled her away from her vehicle. She looked back, seeing two familiar guys. She wasn't sure on their names, but she knew that she had seen them before.

"Remember us sweet cheeks?" one asked as he loudly snapped the gum in his mouth

Her eyes narrowed, she hated so much the noise it had made when he had snapped his gum. She finally remembered them from ringing them up earlier where they had purchased that gum the guy was currently chewing. They had been one of the various guys to pester her on hanging out after work, and she had sternly told them no.

"Let, me go." she told the one, glaring at him

"No can do baby. You never answered us inside." he said, motioning his head towards Walmart.

"I'm pretty sure I told you no. But since we're outside and I can say whatever the fuck I want, I'll tell you again. I don't want to hang out with either of your ugly faces if you two were the last idiots on earth." she said, pulling her arm away from him

"Oh I like 'em feisty." the one chewing gum said as he stepped closer to her

She kicked her leg out, causing him to spit his gum out as she landed it into his stomach. She quickly turned to her car, trying to climb inside before the other one tried anything. Her mind was only thinking that if Ricky hadn't done worse to her, didn't mean these two strangers would hold back for her. It would be much easier for strangers to kill a girl and drop her off somewhere then it would be for someone who knew the relations between two people.

"You bitch!" gum chewer snapped as he pulled himself from the ground

His friend had caught the door before she could slam it shut. Whatever though, she'd just have to drag him with her as she slid her key into the ignition. Her heart was beating fast as she turned it, waiting for her car to decide to actually work. But it was like the car was working against her as she turned the key and it would just make a grinding noise. She was cursing under her breath, slamming a hand onto the steering wheel as she turned the key.

"Looks like your not going anywhere girly." gum chewer said with a grin as he reached into the car for her

She let out a scream, and closed her eyes tight as she waited for his hand to grab onto her. But she then heard grunts, and opening her eyes she saw someone taking gum chewer by the front of his shirt and a fist landing into his face. As annoyed as she would be to see Beck again, she was thankful that he had showed up in the right moment as he tossed gum chewer over the hood of her car.

The other guy had gone to quickly help his friend up before the two took off running. Beck was panting, but turned his attention to Jade when he leaned into the car, his hands cupping his cheeks as he looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her

Was he concerned about her? She had told him he wasn't her friend, had been nothing but rude to him and he was concerned for her? She chewed on the inside of her cheek, nodding her head to his question. He let out a breath he must have been holding in, his hands sliding through her hair before he stepped out of her space before she freaked out for him being so close to her.

"Who were those guys?" he questioned her

"Customers." she groaned out, leaning back in her seat as she looked at her keys

"You want a ride?" he asked

"Would you?" she said, looking back to him

He smiled, holding his hand out for her to take. She took it, instantly feeling safe as he pulled her out of her car. She retrieved her bag and her keys, smacking her hand one last time into her steering wheel since it had been her cars fault for almost having something happen to her, before Beck lead her in the direction of his car. Her mind was reeling though, why had he known what was going on with those two guys?

She saw the bags in the back of his car as he opened the passenger side door for her, watching her climb in before he walked around and slid into the drivers seat. He slid his key into the ignition, and she glared at the interior of his car at how his car would turn on when hers wouldn't. His eyes watched her, checking over her to make sure she was really okay. She didn't seem shaken up to bad, and he wanted to chuckle at how she was trying to murder his car with a glare.

"Where to?" he asked her

"Tori's." she told him

He raised an eyebrow, looking at her waiting to see if maybe she hadn't actually just said for him to take her to Tori's house. But when she met his gaze and made a motion as if asking 'Well? Are we gonna go?' then he figured she had really meant for him to take her to Tori's. He nodded, pulling out of the parking lot and leaving the car in silence as he drove in the familiar direction of the Vega house.

* * *

I know it's probably short and probably not that great. I hadn't really thought out the beginning, but mostly the whole thing with the two male customers. I had originally had a dream where they jumped her and she wasn't even near her car, but figured this one was a bit better. Next chapter will be the sleepover and some girl chatter about boys.


	6. CH5, Forgot Something

_**Chapter Five; Forgot Something**_

It had perked her interest when she opened up the front door and standing on her front porch was Jade with Beck. Did she miss the part where Cat had told her that Beck was coming for the sleepover? She slid the door open wider, allowing the two into the house.

"Nice to see you two." Tori said closing the door

Her eyebrow raised when she saw Beck whispering something to Jade. The dark haired girl rolled her eyes, not nodded her head. He quickly walked away from her and into Tori's kitchen, going into the cabinet he knew she kept the hot cocoa. Tori walked past Jade who had settled herself onto the couch, and made her way into the kitchen to talk to Beck.

"Not that I don't want you here but.. Why are you here?" she questioned him in a hushed tone

"Jade got jumped by some assholes outside Walmart." he told Tori, not looking at her as he went to boil some water

Her eyes widened, looking over to Jade before following him around the kitchen. It was kind of hard for her to believe that Jade had gotten jumped, she always seemed like she knew how to handle herself and she could beat off any asshole that tried to attack her. But nodded her head, taking over making the hot cocoa.

"Do you want marshmallows Jade?" Tori questioned

She looked up again, only to notice the girl wasn't on the couch anymore. She blinked, looking around in case maybe she had walked past her and went into the kitchen, but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where did she go?" she asked Beck

He shrugged his shoulders, leaving the kitchen and going up the steps leading into the bedrooms. He knocked on the closed bathroom door, and when he hadn't gotten a reply he pushed it open to find no one inside. Next room he checked was Trina's, which Jade wasn't in there as well. Knowing that Tori's parents usually kept their bedroom locked up, the last room he could check would have to be Tori's bedroom.

And so he pushed the door open, looking around to see her standing in front of Tori's closet pulling out shirts and looking over them. Some she would make faces at, and throw onto the bed. Others if she didn't like it she would make a comment about Tori and drop it onto the floor. Beck leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms and smirking as he watched Jade.

She pulled out a purple blouse, holding it to herself and looking into the body length mirror Tori had on the closet door. Seeing Beck in the reflection, she jumped, turning to look at him. He gave her a smile, uncrossing his arms.

"How long were you standing there like some idiot?" she questioned

"Not long enough to see how you started making this mess." he said, walking over and picking the shirts up off the bed

She watched him as he put the shirts back into the closet, and then picking up the ones on the floor. Last but not least he took the one out of her hands and hung that one up as well before motioning for her to follow him out the door. She had followed behind him, before stopping at the little board Tori had up on the wall that had a bunch of different pictures.

There was a lot of pictures that Jade could guess were her with friends or from her old high school. There was one of a younger Tori standing in front of a bunch of other people with a mic held in her hand and a big smile on her face. It reminded Jade so much of her child hood, when she use to hang out at a small coffee place and sing in front of all those customers. Where Jerry had first seen her and introduced her to Ricky.

* * *

"_Damn girl you were amazing up there!"_

_Jade looked in the direction of the voice, seeing a guy standing there with three other people standing behind him. Back then his hair had been as long as Beck's, but not as fluffy as Beck's. His eyes looked so friendly as he walked closer to her, throwing his hand out towards her._

"_I'm Jerry." he told her_

_She raised an eyebrow, looking at his hand but not taking it. Seeing that she wouldn't shake his hand, he quickly pulled it away and stuffed it into his pocket. His buddies seemed as intrigued as Jerry did to be meeting her. She had first thought Henry had been a girl until he had stepped up next to Jerry and introduced himself and she heard his deep voice._

_Jerry turned and then introduced Peter. He had grinned, arching his eyebrows up as he took in the black low cut top Jade wore with a short skirt. It instantly made her want to reach forward and pluck his eyeballs out of his sockets, but her attention went back to Jerry who told her about how Peter never talks to anyone and to not worry about him because he already had a girlfriend._

"_Like I'd be interested in him anyway." she said rolling her eyes_

_Jerry nodded his head, before finally throwing his arm over Ricky's shoulders. He had drawn her attention more then the other guys did, the way the white contacts kept her eyes on his as Jerry introduced him to her. Ricky had flashed her a flirtatious smirk and she swore if she wasn't Jade West her leg's probably would have turned to jelly and she would have thrown herself at him._

"_So is there a reason your introducing yourself and your little girl squad to me?" she questioned brushing past them to go sit at a table where she had left her bag and her jacket._

"_Well, I don't know if you've seen our posters around the place." Jerry started, motioning to the coffee shop "But we've been trying to find a lead singer for our band." he told her_

"_And how is that my problem?" she asked, sliding her jacket on_

"_We want you in our band." Henry told her sitting down across the table from her_

"_No thanks." she said, pulling her bag onto her arm and standing up_

"_Why not?" Jerry asked stepping closer to her_

"_You guys reek of desperation." she said walking away_

_She walked past them, leaving them watching her go. She had hated how they thought just because they were all good looking that she would just jump at the chance at being offered to be in their band. Walking down the sidewalk, she heard someone running after her, and turning she saw Ricky catching up to her._

_Crossing her arms, she waited for him before walking as he walked next to her. She didn't say anything to him, watching the path in front of her as she walked in the direction of her house._

"_Can I at least have your name if your not going to join my band?" he questioned her_

"_Why should I give you my name?" she asked him_

"_So that I can ask you on a date properly." he told her_

_She stopped, turning to focus her attention now on him. He was kidding her right? He was following her like some stalker and then wanted her name to ask her on a date? He had to be full of himself right? She narrowed her eyes at him, and he only stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets as he watched her for a reply._

* * *

Multiple times, he had shown up at that coffee place and asked for her name. Multiple times he had tried to go on a date with her. Finally it had come to the point where he had followed her home and wouldn't leave her front yard until she finally agreed for one date. How that date turned into more until they were officially together she wasn't sure. But he had been persistent enough to drive her to say yes.

She hadn't even noticed she was standing there looking at the pictures until Beck had come back with a mug in his hand. He waved it under her face, causing her to blink as her nostrils took in the smell of the Belgium cocoa that Tori's mother always bought. She took the mug from his hands. She usually wasn't much of a cocoa person, more into coffee. But the smell was enough to let her take a sip.

"Find something interesting?" Tori questioned when she followed in not long after Beck had.

She walked to stand next to Beck and Jade, her eyes peering over to the pictures. Jade took another sip of the cocoa, not answering Tori's question. Tori stepped closer as she adjusted a photo that had titled itself a little, and Jade's eyes instantly went to the picture that was one of Tori and Beck hugging and Beck was pressing a kiss to her temple.

Why was she jealous?

Her fingers had gripped tighter onto the mug in her hand, her eyebrows furrowing as she stared at the picture. Part of her wanting to pull it off the board and rip it in half, or at least reach over and pull Beck closer to her and away from Tori.

"So.. How about we go to Cat's for that sleepover?" Tori finally piped up since no one was saying anything

"Sleepover?" Beck questioned

"Ya. Me, Jade and Cat were gonna have a sleepover." Tori told him with a smile

That smile irritated Jade, and she wanted nothing more to smack it off Tori's pretty little face. But why was Jade getting so upset over this? Beck was nothing to her, fuck she barely even knew the guy. She was blaming this cocoa, and quickly thrusted the mug into Beck's hands before she left Tori's bedroom.

The two watched as she left, looking to each other. Had they said something to piss her off? Tori quickly took the cocoa from Beck's hand, not wanting it to go to waste as she grinned at him before gulping the rest of the contents down. He rolled his eyes, but smiled as he followed her out of her bedroom.

Jade hadn't even waited for them as she walked out of the front door. Though, she had to wait now since Beck had driven her here and her car was back at Walmart. When she saw Beck pulling his keys out she was confused, couldn't Tori drive them to Cat's without having Beck escort them all over the place?

"Why aren't you driving Vega?" she questioned

"Oh.. I uh. Don't have my license." Tori replied

"Wait.. How old are you?" Jade asked arching an eyebrow

"Don't even start Jade, everyone has already asked her why she doesn't have a license." Beck replied as he slid into the drivers seat

Jade nodded, walking over and taking up the passenger seat before Tori could. Tori didn't seem to care much though as she pulled herself into the back seat. Beck chuckled, telling the girls to buckle up before he started his car and pulled out of Tori's driveway.

The car had been nothing but silence for 5 minutes of the ride, until Beck felt uncomfortable and turned the radio on. Tori smiled when the song 'Call Me Maybe' came on, and started to sing along until Jade gave a groan at the annoying song and changed the station.

"Hey I liked that song!" Tori said

"Well, of course you would. It's a dumb song, and oh hey look! Your dumb too." Jade said with a smirk

"I am not dumb." Tori pouted

"Oh look at me, I'm Tori Vega and I swear on my auntie Philis that I'm not dumb." Jade mocked her in some random voice that she had pulled off the top of her head

Beck gave out a chuckle, and Tori's mouth gaped open as she stared at Jade. Was that voice suppose to be her? And what was with Jade brushing her hair back multiple times as she had mocked her?

"Was that suppose to be me?" Tori asked

"Why yes, yes it was." Jade said in the same accent

"I do not talk like that!" Tori snapped, crossing her arms

Jade smirked, before continuing to change the station on the radio. Beck would watch her hand from the corner of his eyes, watching the way her hand would hover over the button as she waited for the lyrics to come out. If it was a love song or some country or rap song she would quickly change it, until she stopped on a song that surprised him and Tori that she seemed to like.

"You know I flaunt ya, cause girl I really want ya." Jade sang out

"And you lookin' nice. Got me cooler than a bag of ice." Tori sang along

Jade had leaned back in her seat to look at Tori, glad that little miss Vega had some good taste in music. Beck smiled as he listened to the girls sing, sometimes joining in with them when he wasn't too preoccupied with whatever idiots were driving on the streets. By the time they had gotten to the 'Five fingaz to the face!' part in the song he was pulling up in front of Cat's house.

"You two try not to kill each other." he told them

Tori leaned up between the seats to give Beck a hug, and Jade's anger struck up again when she watched Beck kiss the top of her head. Tori giggled, before sliding out the door. Jade tried to look away before Beck noticed the glare on her face, her hands fumbling with the handle of the door. Seriously why in her anger was she having such issues trying to get a god damn door open?

She had started smacking her hand into the handle until Beck reached across her. She could smell the scent of his cologne and she had to guess his shampoo at how close he was to her as he unlocked her door. Wow.. Way to make her feel stupid. Still in close proximity to her, he smiled at her, his face only a few inches from hers. She swore she saw him glance at her lips for a second until his attention was all on her blue eyes.

"Play nice." he told her

She would have snapped at that comment, if it had been anyone else. But she felt as if he had just melted her heart or something sappy like that. He then pushed the door open, pulling himself away so that he wasn't so close to her face anymore. She held her bag closer to herself as she slid out of the car and shut the door behind her.

Walking around the car, she tried to not look at him. She didn't want him to see the color that had risen on her cheeks at how she had wanted him to give her a hug like he had given Tori. She was almost up to Cat's door when she heard a door shut behind her, looking back, she saw Beck walking towards her and away from his car.

"Don't tell me you just discovered your a girl and want to sleepover too?" she asked

"Nope, I just discovered that I forgot something." he told her

She was about to open her mouth to ask him what it was he forgot, but before she could ask he had pulled her body to his and had wrapped his strong arms around her body. Was it even more sappy for her to say that she felt the way their bodies almost fit together like puzzle pieces? How her face rested in the crook of his neck and her arms wrapped around him as she returned the hug.

She wasn't sure who's heart was beating faster, her own, or his. And she swore she felt him press a kiss to her head like he had Tori's, but maybe she had made that part up in her head just because of how jealous she had been when she saw him do that. The hug was a decent amount for any friendly hug, but it felt shorter to her when he pulled away from her. He flashed her one last smile before jogging back to his car.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she turned to open the door to Cat's house, only to be pulled into another hug. This time though the hug didn't send her heart in overdrive, but made her annoyed as the red head holding onto her was screaming and shrieking words in her ear about how excited she was for the sleepover.

"I can't wait guys! I got movies picked out and my mommy helped me make cupcakes!" she said finally pulling away from Jade

"Ohh, what kind of cupcakes?" Tori questioned with a raised brow

"Red velvet." Cat giggled out, sliding her fingers through her hair

"I don't eat cupcakes." Jade stated, crossing her arms

"Your so mean to me!" Cat yelled out

Jade's eyes widened, why was this girl now yelling at her just because she said she doesn't eat cupcakes? Jade just wasn't a sweets person, sure she would eat candy from now and then, but she had to be upset, and well. Jade didn't get upset that often. Which meant that she didn't eat sweets that often.

"Maybe she just doesn't like sweets Cat, just means more cupcakes for us." Tori said, placing her hand on Cat's shoulder

"Is that true Jadey?" Cat questioned

Jade flinched at the name that the girl just wouldn't stop calling her. She nodded her head then, and Cat giggled nodding her head as well and then telling Jade that they would get popcorn made for her so that she wouldn't feel left out while Cat and Tori ate cupcakes.

Cat took both girls hands, leading them further into the home. Jade could hear people talking from what she guessed was the kitchen of the house, and she wasn't sure what they were talking about, but it sounded like they were talking about someone. She tried to listen closer in. She wasn't ashamed to say that she sometimes liked to snoop into other peoples business.

"I don't know Jake. I don't want him scaring the girls." a woman's voice was saying

"Well Cindy what do you want me to do? Break her heart by saying her friends can't spend the night?" the man Jade guessed was Jake replied to the woman

"I just don't want her losing friends if Christopher scares them." Cindy replied

She was more interested now in what they were talking about. Who was this Christopher person and why was Cindy so worried on if he would scare her and Tori? She wished she could have heard the rest, but their voices faded as Cat drug them into what Jade could only say had to be hell. The room was so pink. The walls were a light shade of pink, while the floor and the sheets on her bed were a darker shade of pink.

"Oh.. My god." Jade groaned out

Cat blinked, turning to look at Jade. Tori brought a hand nervously up to scratch at the back of her neck, moving over to where Cat had a tray of cupcakes, trying to get out of whatever was going to happen. Jade didn't want to be in this room, it was like someone had looked at her list of things she hated and put them all in this one tiny room. Duck stuffed animals, the colors pink and yellow everywhere.

"I think I might puke." she said

"Oh no! Your not sick are you Jadey?" Cat asked, stepping closer to press her hand to Jade's forehead

"Your room might make her sick." Tori muttered out before taking a bite of the cupcake she had picked up

"Don't worry Jadey, if you get sick there's a bathroom through there." Cat told her, pointing to a door on one side of the room.

She had been afraid the bathroom would be as bad as the bedroom. But opening the door she let out a sigh of relief when the bathroom was a creamish color and not a disgusting pink color like Cat's bedroom. She had been tempted to sit inside the bathroom and talk with the girls, but she would eventually have to get kicked out if Cat or Tori had to use the bathroom.

"I fine." she groaned, moving to take a seat on Cat's bed.

Cat smiled, clapping before moving to sit next to Jade. Tori was flipping through DVD's that Cat had set out next to the tray of cupcakes, chewing on the top of the cupcake in her hand as she looked at all the movies she didn't think Jade would like. The Wizard of Oz, seasons of Spongebob, The Notebook, and various other movies about love or movies for little kids.

"Find anything you want to watch?" Cat asked Tori

"Um.. I'm not up for movies right now." she said, setting the DVD's down

Cat reached over though, scooping them up and handing the stack of DVD's to Jade to look through. But that was basically like Cat handing Jade a ticking time bomb as Tori braced for her to freak out. Jade looked over the movies, whatever ones she thought sounded awful she would throw behind her and it would either land on the other side of the bed or hit the floor.

Cat had picked a stuffed giraffe up and was playing with it on her lap, not even really taking notice right now that Jade was probably breaking the cases of her DVD's when she would carelessly throw them. She had looked up though when Jade finally stopped on one movie. She leaned over to look at it, while Tori had also moved over to see what movie caught her attention.

"You like House?" Tori questioned both Cat and Jade

"It's my brothers, he loves watching that silly guy with the cane yell at people." Cat told her

"I like the blood." Jade stated

Tori sighed, this sleepover was going to be interesting.

* * *

A little late.. I know. But I kept distracting myself a lot earlier today, AND THEN I almost got killed by a spider. Like, there was this epic between me and this spider.. Neither of us won, the spider got away and I ended up almost destroying a picture of santa.

How do you think the rest of the sleepover with Jade, Tori and Cat is gonna go?


	7. CH6, Losing You

_**Chapter Six; Losing You**_

"Cat, I really don't think we should do this."

"Why not? It'll be fun!"

"Ya but, I don't want to get murdered."

"She won't kill you silly!"

"If you say so."

Tori sighed, watching Cat as she snuck into her bedroom to where Jade was still sleeping. She really did not want to still be a part of this, they had stayed up pretty late that night and she wasn't sure if Jade was much of a morning person like Cat was. So the fact that Cat wanted to wake Jade up was scary enough. But not wanting her to go in alone, Tori followed after her.

Cat had a video camera already out, aiming it towards the girl sprawled out on Cat's bed. It had been so crammed for the three of them to sleep in it, especially Cat who laid in the middle and would either get really snuggly or would cause one of the other two to catch themselves before they fell out of the bed.

"You want to wake her or me?" Cat whispered with a giggle

"I'll uh.. Hold the camera." Tori offered, holding her hands out.

Cat smiled, handing the camera over to Tori. She aimed the camera to Cat as she pulled herself up onto the corner of the bed, crawling over to Jade. She was slowly pulling the large pink blanket from the girls shoulder, exposing the dark blue t-shirt and black shorts she had slipped on before they went to bed. Tori raised an eyebrow when she made out what looked like a clean slice from a knife or something on Jade's thigh. But maybe she was seeing things?

"Hey Tori." Cat called over

Tori raised an eyebrow, but lowered the camera as she stepped closer to the bed. Cat was looking over Jade's wrist where it lay next to her face, her lips parted as she breathed. Tori finally took notice to the purple colored bruise around her wrist and how it almost made out a hand. Did those guys Beck was telling her about do this to Jade?

"What happened to Jadey?" Cat whimpered out as she sat back

Tori kind of wanted to reach out and see if there were any more bruises on her. She placed the camera on Cat's lap, before sliding onto the bed herself and crawling closer to Jade. Careful, as to not wake her up, she slid the bottom of the shirt up to expose the top of her hips and her stomach.

Cat took in a sharp intake of breath when she saw the large purple bruise on Jade's hip and Tori slid the shirt a bit higher, not enough to expose her breasts but enough to see another scar along her ribcage. What kind of sick freak would do this to her? And why hadn't Beck said anything more about it besides that the guys had jumped her.

"Cat stop crying!" Tori whispered when she heard her friend starting to sniffle

"But Jadey's hurt." Cat whispered back

Tori lowered the shirt to let it cover up the cuts and bruises. She didn't even want to begin to think what else might have been bruises or cut up. She crawled off the bed, taking Cat's hand and practically dragging the sobbing girl out with her as they left Cat's bedroom. Cat slowly moved into the bathroom, and Tori watched from the doorway as Cat bent over the toilet and emptied the contents of what she had for breakfast.

She had to call Beck, ask him why he hadn't told her anything about what they had just seen. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she went into the bathroom and knelt next to Cat, gathering her red hair up into a ponytail to get her hair out of her face. Cat mumbled out a thank you, before flushing the toilet.

"Who are you calling?" Cat questioned

"Beck." Tori said standing up and walking out of the room, dialing Beck's number

"_Tori.. It's 8 in the morning and a Saturday." _he groaned out on the phone when he picked up

"Why didn't you tell me?" she snapped

"_Tell you what? That it was Saturday or 8?" _he questioned, confusion in his voice

"Why didn't you tell me about all the bruises and cuts?" she asked now getting mad

"_I have no clue what your-"_

"She's got them all over her body Beck! Cat's so upset she's been throwing up in the bathroom!" Tori yelled into the phone

"_Tori, I honestly have no clue what your talking about!"_ Beck yelled back at her

"I thought you said she got jumped! You didn't say anything about what else they did to her!" Tori was running her fingers through her hair, standing in front of Cat's house

"_Jade?"_ he questioned

"Yes Jade! Why didn't you tell me about what happened!" she sighed, sliding her hand over her forehead

"_Because that's all they did Tori. They had barely touched her when I saw them."_ he told her

"B-but.. There are bruises all over her Beck!" she sat down on the porch

"_Are you guys still at Cat's?"_ her asked her

"Ya. Are you coming?" Tori asked

"_Ya, I'll be there in an hour." _he replied before hanging up

Just as he hung up on her she looked up when a car pulled up in front of Cat's house. She raised an eyebrow when she saw one of the guys in Jade's band come out of the front seat. Was Jade up? Had she called him to come get her?

"Hey, is Jade here?" he asked Tori as he walked up

Unlike the other day when his eyes were yellow they were a mud brown color. He was wearing a gray shirt with a black jacket over it and he was currently clutching a phone so hard in his hand Tori thought it might break from how hard that grip looked.

"Ya. But she's aslee-" she started but he pushed past her, throwing the door open and stepping inside

Tori's eyes widened, following him inside. Cat quickly ran over to Tori and clung onto her as the guy looked around, trying to figure out where Jade was. Tori wondered if she should go get her or at least wake her up before he tore Cat's house apart.

"Who is he?" Cat whispered

"I don't know.." Tori said as he walked down the hall and in the direction of the bedrooms

They two girls followed after him, watching him throw open the door to Cat's brother's bedroom, and then her parent's bedroom before stopping outside Cat's bedroom. He didn't even bother knocking as he threw the door open and the girls watched from the doorway as he went over to where Jade lay.

"Wake up!" he snapped, bringing his boot covered foot and pushing her off the bed with it

Cat and Tori watched with wide eyes as Jade hit the floor. She had opened her mouth to yell when she had thought it was Cat and Tori, but seeing Ricky standing above her stopped her. What the hell was doing here and how had he found her? He reached down, taking her by her hair and pulling her off the floor.

Next to Tori, Cat whimpered as her hand instantly went to her head. Tori slid Cat behind her, before taking a step forward.

"You better get out of here now!" Tori snapped

"Tori, please don't." Jade spoke up

"Ya little girl, don't get in the middle of this." Ricky told Tori as he grabbed Jade's bag and threw it at her

"Get dressed, we're going home." he told Jade

She didn't look at Tori or Cat as she went to the bathroom to change. Ricky crossed his arms as he watched the door, ignoring Cat and Tori's presence as if he didn't even care that he was in Cat's house.

"My dad's a cop." Tori finally spoke up

"Are you threatening me?" Ricky asked her walking closer

Cat gave a small noise that sounded like a squeak as she clung tighter onto Tori's arm. Tori cowered a bit when Ricky stopped in front of her. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she wished Beck would hurry up and get here.

"That's what I thought." Ricky said before walking over to the bathroom.

He threw the door open just as Jade was sliding a pair of pants up her thighs. Trying to focus on her, Tori could make out another bruise on her inner thigh along with a lot more cuts. Was Ricky the one who had done all this to her? He grabbed her by the upper arm, pulling her out of the bathroom and past Cat and Tori as he pulled her out of Cat's bedroom.

"He's so mean." Cat whimpered out

Tori nodded, telling Cat to stay in her bedroom before she followed after Ricky and Jade. He didn't even bother closing the front door as he pulled Jade down the porch stairs, not even caring when she tripped over the last step and probably skidded her knee up bad on the concrete from the walkway that lead away from Cat's porch.

Beck had pulled up by the time to see Ricky throwing open the passenger door and shoving Jade inside. Anger struck up inside him as he quickly got out of his car. He could see Tori watching them with her hand covering her mouth. Ricky had looked up when Beck walked over to him.

"Oh who the fuck is this Jade?" Ricky snapped as he eyed Beck up and down

Beck crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes as he and Ricky stared at each other. Ricky stepped closer to him, taking the front of his shirt, Beck didn't do anything though, watching for what he would do next.

"Stay away from my girlfriend." Ricky warned him

"She's allowed to be friends with whoever she wants." Beck told him

Jade had slipped out of the car, making her way over to where Beck and Ricky stood. Ricky let go of the front of Beck's shirt to look over to where she stood by the hood of his car.

"Have you been seeing this pretty boy behind my back whore?" he snapped at her

"He's just a friend Ricky." she told him, meeting Beck's eyes

She was afraid what would happen next. She didn't want Ricky to get in a fight and she didn't want him to hurt Beck. He turned back to look at Beck, rolling his eyes as he looked at him. This guy was no 'just friend' type. He was probably coming over to swipe his girl right up from under his feet.

He pulled his arm back, getting ready to hit Beck. Jade stopped him though, grabbing onto his arm before he could land a punch into Beck's face. Then Beck and Tori watched as Ricky turned and brought his free hand up to punch Jade instead. Tori couldn't handle this anymore, and started to dial in the number for her father because now she knew this was treading dangerous water.

Jade had brought her hand up to her face where he had hit her in the side of her head right by her eye. Beck had quickly grabbed onto her, pulling her behind him and away from Ricky. He was sliding the plaid shirt he wore off, and Ricky grinned as he started pulling off his jacket.

"I'm calling the cops if you don't leave Cat's yard!" Tori called over to Ricky

"Like I'd believe that little girl." he said

But at the sound of sirens he took one last glare at Beck and Jade before walking over to his car. Pulling Jade's bag from the passenger seat, he threw it out into the road before slamming his car door shut and quickly driving off. Seeing as it was safe now, Tori quickly ran over to Jade's side while Beck slid his shirt back onto his body.

"Are you okay Jade?" Tori questioned, pulling her hand away to look at her face

"Why did you guys do that?" she asked, keeping her right eye closed as the light now bothered her eye.

"He hurt you Jade. We had to before he hurt you more." Tori told her

"He's just going to finish it when I get home." she told her, winching when Tori ran her fingers over her face

"Your not going home then." Beck said, walking over with Jade's bag in his hand

"Says who?" Jade asked glaring at him

"The police when they get here and hear what happened." he said

"They won't believe it." Jade said, taking her bag out of his hands

"Your whole body is proof Jade! They will definitely believe it." Tori said

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, now turning her glare to Tori

"Well uh.. Me and Cat kind of.." Tori's voice faded out as she motioned her hand to Jade's body

"You guys invaded my personal space to what? Look at me naked? See if I was a cutter or something?" Jade snapped.

She was tired of these two. She pushed Tori and Beck away from her, sliding her bag onto her arm as she started walking down the sidewalk. Cat stepped out onto her porch when she heard the sirens, and looked over to see Jade walking away and Tori and Beck calling after her.

Jade wasn't going back though. They had just probably fucked up everything she had with Ricky, he wouldn't want her back now. She slid her hand through her hair, trying to bring some strands down to cover up the probably arising bruise from where Ricky had hit her.

Tori sighed, watching Jade leave as Cat walked over to where her and Beck stood. The police were approaching and what were they suppose to say now that their only proof was gone? They weren't going to believe them. Her dad would be mad and the police would think she was just some kid trying to play a sick joke.

"I don't like that Ricky guy." Cat told them

"We don't either Cat." Beck said

She walked over, wrapping her arms around Beck and pressing her face into his chest. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her as Tori stepped closer to pat Cat's hair. What a way to scar the poor girl possibly for life.

"Do you think Jadey will still talk to me?" Cat asked

"I don't know Kitten." Tori said shaking her head

The police car drove up in front of them, and Tori smiled when her father climbed out of the passenger seat and ran over to his daughter making sure she was okay. After checking over her, and asking her multiple times if anything happened to her he went to check on Cat and Beck. Seeing that everyone was fine made David Vega confused.

"Why did you call me here baby?" he questioned Tori

"Well.. It's a long story." she told him

So, Cat lead the two police men into her home. While Beck went to make coffee for the two officers Cat and Tori explained to them on how they had discovered the bruises and cuts on Jade. Tori then explained to them how she had thought it was when she had gotten jumped the other day at Walmart, and that she had called Beck to find out why he hadn't told her.

At that point David stopped his daughter and asked about what she meant that Jade got jumped. So she took over making the coffee while Beck sat next to Cat, and told the officers on how he had seen two guys at Jade's car and how he had heard her scream. The officers nodded, jotting it down before asking them to continue that story.

By then Tori was back, handing her father and his partner the mugs of coffee and sitting next to Beck and Cat. She told her dad how Ricky had showed up and stormed into Cat's house looking for Jade, and that she had thought Jade had called him until they saw that Jade was still sleeping.

Cat started crying, telling them on how Ricky had pushed her out of the bed and how he had picked her up like a ragdoll. Tori held Cat close to her, allowing the girl to cry into her shoulder as she explained the rest of it to them. David and his partner nodded, jotting everything the group told them before David's partner stood up.

"Do you have any proof on this? Besides just you guys witnessing it?" he asked

"Um.. Well, I don't know. There was the camera? Was it on Cat?" Tori asked

Cat lifted her head from Tori's shoulder, blinking away her tears. She wasn't sure if she turned it on, so the group followed her into her bedroom as she picked up the camera from where it must have fallen when Ricky kicked Jade out of the bed. Picking it up, she still saw that the little blinking red light was on, meaning it had been recording.

So going back into the sitting room, Cat hooked the camera up to her laptop. The group listened as they heard Cat and Tori whispering about waking up Jade. They saw the door open as Cat stepped into the room, and they could see where Jade lay on the bed. Cat kept giggling in the video as she crawled onto the bed and slid closer to Jade, before sliding the blanket down.

Beck gripped onto the arm of the couch as the he saw Cat's face, how she focused on something on Jade before Tori had zoomed the camera in to focus on the cut she had seen on Jade's thigh. The camera focused out again as they heard Cat's voice say 'Hey Tori.' and then the camera pointed to the ground as Tori moved over to the bed. They then heard Cat question Tori on what had happened to Jade, before Tori set the camera on Cat's lap.

It was now pointed at Jade's face as she slept, but they could hear the breathing of Cat and Tori, and then soon sniffling as Cat started to cry. The camera had fallen off her lap and onto the bed when Cat and Tori left the room. By now Cat was watching as Jade slept on her laptop, her eyes starting to water up again as she remembered the bruise she had seen on her wrist and the other bruises Tori had exposed.

"Please can we stop the video." Cat whimpered out

"How about I take Cat to the other room so you can finish dad." Tori said to her father, sliding off the couch and bringing Cat up with her.

"Alright." David said

The rest of the video was Jade sleeping, until they heard a door being thrown open and then Ricky yelling at Jade to wake up before she got pushed off the bed, and the camera fell off the other side of the bed. They could hear the cry Jade had let out when Ricky had grabbed her by her hair and then Tori yelling at Ricky to get out of the house.

Beck felt like punching the screen of the laptop, mad at himself for having taken so long to get to Cat's house. He couldn't help listen to the rest that happened and got up, walking in the direction Cat and Jade had left in. They were in Cat's bedroom, Cat was sitting on the bed with one of her stuffed animals on her lap, Tori sitting next to her with her arms wrapped around her. They both looked up when Beck walked in.

"Is it over?" Tori questioned

"I don't know. I couldn't sit there anymore." Beck replied

Tori nodded her head. She hoped her dad would be able to help Jade, she hated thinking that Jade would take all that and still walk back to where she stayed with Ricky. But that wasn't exactly where Jade had gone.

When she had stopped at her apartment it was in a wreck. The TV looked like it had been hit with a baseball bat and the couch had a large tear in the back from she guessed a knife. When she went into the bathroom she saw the curtain ripped away from the shower and the glass from the mirror gathered in the sink. Her bedroom was hit the worse. All of her clothes were either ripped up or just tossed around the room.

He had taken her make up and had written all over the bedroom walls. She could see whore, slut, and other words that hurt her so much written out on the wall. Knowing that he wasn't here though made her know that he was either at a bar with Peter getting wasted off his ass, or he was at her father's house. She went with the latter though since his car wasn't here and the guys usually drove him to the bar.

She had to apologize to him. Try to fix things before he broke up with her and she had no one. She dialed up her fathers number as she left her apartment and made her way to her car. After two rings he answered, and she could hear Ricky's loud voice in the background, screaming names that made her flinch.

"_What did you do now?"_ her father asked her

"I'm on my way over." she said

"_Whatever."_ was his reply before he hung up on her

Sighing, she next sent a call to Henry and Jerry hoping one of them could give her a ride since she didn't have her car. She didn't even care if either of them just dropped her off at Walmart so she could drive herself. But Henry told her he had ladies over and hung up on her, while Jerry said he wasn't anywhere nearby.

Her only last hope of getting there was three choices. One was Peter, but she'd rather be in a car with Santa Claus then him. So she decided on calling Andre. But when he answered he told her that he was at the hospital with his grandmother so she finally gave a call to Robbie, hoping that at least he would be home.

"_Sup chickie." _he greeted her

"I need a favor." she told him wrapping her arm around herself

"_How can I be of service?"_ he questioned

"I need a ride to my fathers house, either that or Walmart so I can at least get my car." she informed him

She heard him pull the phone away, and yelling in the distance for Rex. They were talking in hushed tones before she heard his voice back on the phone as he told her that him and Rex would be willing to take her to get her car. She didn't thank him at all as she gave him her address and then hung up on him. She definitely owed him though if he helped her fix things with Ricky.

Her phone rang, and when she looked down and caught Tori's name flash across the screen she rolled her eyes. How dare she ruin her relationship with Ricky and then think she could call and be all buddy buddy? Once you cross Jade West there are no second chances.

"Hey girly!" Robbie called outside the passenger seat of a car that pulled up in front of her

She raised an eyebrow, before bending a bit to see Rex give her a wink and blow her a kiss from the drivers seat. Rolling her eyes, she walked over and watched Robbie climb out of the passenger seat, pushing the seat forward so that she could slide into the back. Once she was situated in the back seat he climbed back in and Rex drove off in the direction of Walmart.

"Whoa! What happened to your face?" Robbie questioned looking at her from the rear view mirror.

She cursed under her breath as she brought her hand up to her face. She had been so worried about her and Ricky's relationship that she had forgot about the bruise from where his fist met her face. Robbie had turned in his seat, and Rex glanced back at her from the rear view mirror whenever he could.

"It's nothing." she replied, looking away from Robbie

"That is not nothing." he said, reaching out to touch her face

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, causing him to quickly retreat his hand

"You better not have just peed your pants." Rex said looking over to Robbie

"I didn't pee my pants!" Robbie yelled at his brother

Jade sighed, leaning her head back against the seats.

* * *

For once I have no clue what to say after this.. Hehe. Um, as always let me know what you guys think. Was it bad I kinda really got into writing all this? Weird maybe haha. Pretty tired right now but it's so early from when I normally go to bed.


	8. Ch7, How Is She?

_**Chapter Seven; How Is She?**_

"You better be out of here by next week." his voice broke the silence when they walked into the apartment

Her eyes widened, turning to look over at Ricky as he closed the door to their apartment. She thought they had fixed things! Why was he giving her a deadline to be out of their apartment? He turned to look at her, crossing his arms as he waited to see if she would say something. But she could only let her mouth gasp open as she stared at him. He was joking.. Right?

She had seriously thought they fixed things. When she had gotten to her parents house she luckily had her mother there to back her up enough to listen to the full story on what had happened. On how she didn't do anything with Beck and that the whole thing had been a mistake.. Except for leaving out the part on what Ricky did to her and telling her parents that the bruise left over from his fist was actually where she had smacked her face into the corner of the sink in Cat's bathroom.

It was a big lie, but she didn't want to tell them what Ricky did. Though both of her parents didn't seem all that trusting in what she had said, but she didn't want to have to move back into their home. She wanted to stay in this apartment, away from having to live under her parents rules and listen to her mother complain about her piercings and her father complain about how she wanted to continue singing.

Ricky walked over to her, grabbing her by her upper arm and pushed her back until she ran into the arm of the couch. His eyes gave an evil gleam as he pushed her back until she was laying back on it and he was spreading her legs apart, pressing himself between her legs. Did he forgive her? No.. Why would he have been telling her to be gone by next week if he did?

She watched him pull her bag off her arm, opening it up and pulling out the pair of scissors he knew she brought around with her. He slid them open, and her head perked up when she heard the noise of the scissors opening. How much she loved that noise, but now feared for it. Watching him run his tongue along the blade of the scissors before sliding it down near her body.

Giving out a loud cry of pain, she found her hands clawing at the couch when he had rammed the blade of the scissors into her thigh. Her leg hurt when she tried to move, and she gave another cry of pain when she fell off the couch and the blade slid deeper into her leg. With a shaky hand, she reached down to pull her favorite pair of scissors out of her body.

"What were you really doing there Jade?" he yelled at her, grabbing her wrist

Her other hand moved to cover up the large gash now in her leg, trying to stop the bleeding as she looked up at him. His hand was sliding down her arm, moving over her shoulder and his fingers were slowly making patterns along her neck as he leaned closer to her.

"What. Were you doing. Jade?" he asked her his face inches from hers

"I told you what I was doing." she told him

And that's when things got dangerous. Though.. I guess it was always dangerous in the beginning when it first started up for Ricky and Jade. Though it was never that bad in the beginning, in the beginning it was a lot of arguing and things thrown between both of them. But that changed when he got more dangerous then Jade originally was..

* * *

_Jade couldn't be more jealous over Ricky then after they had finally had sex. The day after she had woken up in bed alone, and could hear loud talking coming from the small area they had dubbed the living room in their tiny apartment. She had thought maybe it was just Ricky with the TV on, so she hadn't bothered with dressing as she wrapped a sheet around her body and walked out of the bedroom._

_Stumbling into the living room, she saw Ricky laid out on the couch with a blonde girl on top of him and Peter grinning from where he stood watching them in the kitchen. Jade had been enraged at seeing this, moving into the kitchen and ignoring Peter looking at her as she snatched the glass he was drinking out of and chucked it towards Ricky and the girl._

"_What the fuck?" Ricky snapped when the glass missed them and shattered when it connected with the coffee table._

_The girl pulled herself off Ricky, fixing her shirt though Jade caught that she wasn't wearing a bra and the object missing was currently laying on the floor next to the couch. She picked up another glass, chucking it this time at the girl who fearfully fled the apartment. Her nostrils were flaring as she clutched tighter to the sheet wrapped around her body._

"_What are you doing Jade? Are you fucking insane?" he snapped_

"_What am I doing? I'm getting some slut off my boyfriend!" she yelled back at him_

_Peter had pulled his phone out of his pocket, obviously videoing the whole thing as he turned the phone to Jade and then to Ricky, waiting to see what would happen next. Ricky pulled himself off the couch, stepping over the broken glass as he walked towards the kitchen and where his angry girlfriend was glaring at him._

"_Why don't you go wait in the bedroom Jade? Get dressed maybe?" he calmly said_

"_Oh what, so she can come back in and give you a fucking quickie?" she snapped, but he was taking her by her shoulders and leading her in the direction of the bedroom_

_Peter rolled his eyes, ending the recording and shoving his phone back into his pocket. When Ricky came back out without Jade he looked up, raising an eyebrow as he waited for his friend to tell him something._

"_She's going fucking insane man. We'll hang out later." Ricky said, running a hand through his hair_

_Peter pulled his phone back out, typing something into it until showing Ricky the screen. He had written out 'You have to teach her who's the dominant one.' before he slid his phone back into his pocket and turned, leaving the apartment. Ricky looked at the door, before nodding his head. Peter was never wrong in anything he had said, he did have to show Jade she couldn't just come out and act like that._

_Not even bothering to clean up the glass that decorated the living room floor. He turned and went back into the bedroom. Jade had barely gotten dressed, only throwing on one of his shirts as she paced the room, kicking things that got in her way and snapping a pair of scissors shut in her hands as she tried to calm herself with the sound._

"_You have to stop acting like some fucking lunatic Jade." he told him shaking his head_

"_Oh, so not only am I ugly but I'm a fucking lunatic huh?" she snapped, stopping her pacing and crossing her arms as she looked at him_

"_Yes. You are." he told her also crossing his arms_

"_And what else do you want to add to that? Huh Ricky?" she narrowed her eyes as she looked at him_

"_I also want to add to that, that you can't act like that." he said pointing towards the door_

"_I can act however I want to act." she told him_

"_No, you can't Jade. You can't act however you want to act. If you want to be a musician then your going to have to get use to the fact that I'm going to have girls all over me." he told her_

"_Well then maybe we shouldn't be together." she told him_

"_Your breaking up with me?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at her now_

"_Yeah, I am." she nodded_

_He stepped closer to her, reaching out and slapping her across the face. She hadn't been expecting it, and the blow had been so much that it knocked her off her feet. She looked up from where she lay on the ground as he knelt down in front of her, grabbing a handful of her hair and tilting her head so that she was looking him in the eye._

"_You are not, breaking up with me." he told her through gritted teeth_

"_I just did." she told him_

_His hand came across her cheek again, but he gripped her hair tighter so that she had to keep looking at him. He was going to get it across her no matter what he had to do. Reaching his other hand up, he let go of her hair only to turn her body so that she now lay on her stomach. She wasn't sure what he was planning next when she heard the rustling of clothes and then the sound of his zipper as he peeled his pants off his body._

"_Your not leaving me Jade." he told her_

_The pain of the slaps he hit her with she didn't feel that affected of, she had been use to slaps from girls she pissed off in high school. But the pain of what he did next was what she did feel the effect of. He had pulled her body up so that she was on her knees, and the gentleness of what she was use to yesterday was gone when he rammed his cock as much as he could into her ass._

_Then entire time he slid himself into her he continued to repeat 'you are not leaving me Jade' and she found herself trying to claw her fingers into the floor and her teeth gripping tight onto her bottom lip as she tried not to cry._

* * *

He had taken her by the throat, his fingers clenching around her neck and her hands reached up, trying to pry his fingers away as he pulled her head forward, before slamming her head into the nearby coffee table. The force of it made her dizzy, and there was a sharp pain now coming from the back of her head that just barely made her forget the pain in her thigh.

"Liar!" he yelled at her as he finally let go of her throat

She was gasping in as much air as she could get as he stood up. His foot came down next as he stomped down on her ribs, on her stomach, on anywhere he could get access too. She tried to bring her hands up to block his foot from coming down on her, or even trying to crawl away from him. She had never seen him this enraged before.

He moved away from her, allowing her to crawl herself until she was backed into the wall. She still held a hand over her thigh to keep it from bleeding anymore then it was, her other hand wrapped around her stomach. She watched him as he moved into the kitchen, hearing things being slammed open and glass being shattered.

She shouldn't have left her parents home. No, she shouldn't have suggested going to Cat's for a sleepover. How stupid it was for her to believe that maybe she had friends, she couldn't trust other people. They only hurt her.

When Ricky walked back she was a bit confused when he held what looked like a small bottle of pills. He had popped the cap open, pouring some into his hand before clenching his fist around them and she guessed he was crushing whatever it was he had up. Kneeling down next to her, he dropped the bottle onto the floor as he grabbed her by the back of the head.

"No one will ever love you like I do Jade." he told her

The hand with the crushed up pills he moved up to his face, dumping it into his mouth before he brought her face forward. He pressed his mouth hard against hers, his fingers prying at the corners of her mouth to try and get her to open her mouth. She didn't want to, but when he moved his hand down and put pressure into her thigh she opened her mouth to moan out in pain.

He took that moment to slide his tongue into her mouth and she could taste the bitterness or whatever it was he had in the bottle. She wasn't to spit it out, but he wouldn't let her as he pulled his mouth away from hers and tilted her head back, causing her to swallow. She closed her eyes tight, winching at the feeling of the texture sliding down her throat.

"That's my girl." he whispered before leaning forward and kissing her neck

She felt herself getting a little dazed, and she wasn't sure if it was from the hit to her head or if it was whatever he had just made her swallow. All she knew was that she felt as if she didn't have control of her body anymore, but she could still feel everything happening to her. She felt his hands roaming over her body, the coldness of something he was pressing against her skin.

Her mouth had opened when pain shot up her body from whatever he had just sliced into her thigh again, but no noise left her. He must have brought glass with him in his pocket, she felt him sliding it over her leg and then her arms. She wanted this all to stop, for him to finally feel she had enough punishment and leave her alone.

"Your such a good girl Jade. Such a good girl." he whispered into her ear as he slid the piece of glass dangerously close to her neck.

He was picking her up, one arm under her knees and the other under her back, her cheek resting against his shoulder as he made his way towards the bedroom. Maybe she got her wish, maybe he was done with her now and they could just lay together. She tried opening her mouth to say something but it was like she had lost her voice as she could only let her mouth open and then close.

Laying her on the bed, she watched him leave the room. She tried to pull herself out of bed to see what it was he went to do, but at the smallest of movements there was a sharp jolt of pain. So she could only lay there and wait to see what he would do next. She thought she heard running water, and when Ricky came back and picked her up she could hear it get closer as he walked into the bathroom.

He was filling the tub with water, and she was winching in pain as he stripped her out of her bloody clothes and slid her body into the water. He just watched her from the doorway, allowing the tub to fill with more and more water. She only started to get nervous again when the water completely filled the tub and she heard and watched it sloshing over the side of the tub and onto the floor. He stepped closer, and reached out. Only to take her head and force her underwater.

As much as it pain her she was kicking and throwing her hands out, trying to grab onto him or something. When she should have been holding her breath she finally found her voice, screaming as water flowed into her mouth. And to think she was going to die without a fight, that wasn't Jade West. She didn't die without fighting back. But here she was, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of water.

Ricky finally moved away, but she felt hands moved back into the water except this time they were wrapping around her body and pulling her out of the tub. She was coughing loudly once she could finally breath in air, her hands grabbing onto whoever had pulled her out of the tub. She could hear a bunch of voices, and Ricky shouting in the distance. What happened?

"Jade are you okay?" a voice questioned her

She looked up to the person holding her, surprised to see Beck looking at her, worry clear in his eyes. She was panting, hair clinging to her face and blocking her eyes from sight. But she was glad to actually see him, as pissed as she had been with him, she was relieved to see him there. Her arms wrapped tighter around him as she slid her face into his chest, hiding from seeing his face and trying to block out Ricky's screaming.

"Is she okay?" she heard another voice

"Jadey?" another familiar voice

She felt more hands grabbing out for her, only causing her to cling onto Beck. She didn't want to let him go, she didn't want to be out of the safety of his arms. He was whispering to her, telling her that it was safe and that she had to be checked over to see if she was hurt anywhere. She shook her head though, she didn't want to be away from him.

"It's fine Jadey, we gotta make sure you have no more injuries." she heard Cat's voice and her tiny hands resting on her arm

She reluctantly let go of Beck, allowing someone to pull her away from him. But she watched as he slid his jacket off his body and sliding it over her shoulders. She tried her best to smile, before letting her eyes to close and everything to go dark. If it wasn't for watching her chest still rise and fall Beck would have been frightened that she was dying right then and there in front of him.

Watching the officer walk out with Jade, him and Cat followed behind. The whole apartment was a wreck and he felt his blood boil when he saw Jade's blood all over the floor. How could someone do this to her? Cat gripped onto his hand, giving out a whimper when she also spotted the blood on the floor.

"Is she going to be okay Beck?" Cat questioned

"I don't know Cat." he told her

When they walked out of the apartment they watched Tori's dad pushing Ricky into the back of the police car. Beck had to do his best at holding himself back when he wanted to pull Ricky out of that car and punch him. Kick him. Return to him what he must have been doing to Jade for some time now.

"Can we ride with Jadey?" Cat questioned one of the officers that walked past

The guy looked over to Cat, before following her eyes over to the ambulance where they had just rolled Jade in and started looking her over. Beck hoped the guy would tell them yes, let one of them ride with her over to the hospital. But he simply shook his head before walking over and into the drivers side of the car Ricky was in.

"Don't worry kids. We'll be following the ambulance over there." Tori's father spoke up as he walked over to Cat and Beck

"I can't believe we got here in time." Tori muttered when she walked over

She looked as upset as Cat did, and her dad pulled her over to him and lightly squeezed her shoulder. He was so glad Tori had told him about what happened with Jade and they were able to track down their apartment. If it hadn't been for his daughter and her friends, then Jade West might have not even been alive at this moment.

Beck kept watch of the ambulance, watching them sliding wires around Jade's body and prodding needles into her skin. He wanted to be in there, holding her hand and making sure that she would be safe. He didn't want to settle on driving behind the ambulance over to the hospital, but he couldn't really do much. He was no relation to Jade. Just a guy who was starting to fall for her.

"Let's go kids." David said walking over to his car

Tori and Cat held each others hand as they climbed into the back of Mr. Vega's car, Beck climbing into the passenger seat. He watched the ambulance pull out, before their car followed closely behind. Luckily with David being a police officer he was allowed to cut through the cars that pulled aside to allow the ambulance to pull through.

"Any of you happen to have a number to any of her relatives or something?" David questioned, looking over to Beck and then at the rear view mirror to look at his daughter and Cat.

"No." Cat told him

"Such a shame what happened to her. I can't at all think of what I would do if that happened to any of my daughters." David muttered

"Do you think her daddy and mommy knew about it?" Cat questioned

"She kept it well hidden from all of us." Tori said with a shrug

The rest of the ride was quiet as they pulled up behind the ambulance. David let the kids rush out of the car before he went to go find a parking spot. They ran inside, almost colliding with the front desk as they asked where Jade would be going and if they could go back with her. The woman though shook her head, and said that right now Jade would be under operation and that they didn't want kids in the doctors way.

So they all had to fidget and nervously wait in the waiting room for news of Jade. Cat had curled up in a chair, on the phone with Robbie as she requested for him to stop at her house and pick up her stuffed giraffe and that she wanted him to come to the hospital. Tori and her father had walked down a hall so that David could tell her what was going to happen with Ricky, and Beck began to pace in front of where Cat sat.

"We're not sure how long they're going to keep a hold of him. But they are positive he'll be going to jail." David told Tori

"That's good." Tori sighed out in relief

"How long do you think this has been going on?" Mr. Vega questioned

"I don't know dad. She didn't seem like anything was bothering her at all when we met her." Tori shrugged

"Well. They're going to want to question her once she's stable. Do you think she'll talk with them about it?" he asked

"I really don't know dad. We just recently started hanging out with her." Tori replied

"Alright. Well, I'm glad you guys called me when you did." he said, kissing his daughter's head

"I know." Tori said with a smile

They walked back to where Cat and Beck were, who had been joined by Rex and Robbie. Robbie sat next to Cat, her hand gripping onto his and holding the stuff giraffe she had requested close to her chest. From how red her eyes looked Tori guessed she had started crying at some point, but Tori knew Cat had been close to it since Jade had left them that morning.

"I can't believe that happened. If I had known we wouldn't have drove her off to get her car." Robbie said with a frown

"It wasn't your fault Robbie. You didn't know." Tori told him sitting down on the other side of Cat

"Ya.. But still." Robbie started

"Man! Neither of us knew, so stop whining!" Rex snapped at his brother

"Beck why don't you sit down?" Tori questioned, rolling her eyes as Rex and Robbie glared at each other

"Ya Beck." Cat said nodding her head

"I can't." he said

"It's easy. Watch." Tori stood up, before sitting herself back down in the seat

He sighed, and went to sit down. But stopped when a man in a white coat came walking out, looking around as if looking for someone. When David saw him he walked over, and Beck watched as Tori's dad and the doctor talked to each other.

Was it good news? Bad news?

* * *

Sorry this chapter was late. I've been a little busy since Wednesday, but I should hopefully be caught up by this weekend. How do you guys feel on this chapter? Too much?


	9. CH8, I Care For You

_**Chapter Eight; I Care For You**_

By the look of relief that passed over Mr. Vega's face, the group was a bit more relaxed in what was going on with Jade. David walked over to the group, giving them a small smile.

"She's sleeping right now, but they were able to save her." he told them

"Save her?" Cat questioned

Mr. Vega nodded, sitting himself down next to his daughter and reaching over to stroke her hair. She smiled at her father, before looking over to Beck who's eyes were still fixed on the hallway the doctor had come from. They had saved her, saved her from death? To think that bastard had beaten her so close to her last few breaths enraged Beck. How could someone do that?

"She is lucky to have friends like you." David told the teens

"We're her best friends." Cat said with a big smile

He chuckled, nodding to what Cat said before turning to look at Tori and the two shared hushed words. Beck wasn't sure what they were talking about, but Tori kept glancing over to the hall and then over to Beck before nodding her head. The two stood up, causing everyone to focus on them.

"We're gonna head home guys, it's getting late." Tori said

"Ya, that's probably a good idea." Andre said with a nod as he also pulled himself out of his seat

"I'm staying here." Beck muttered out

"Beck you can't. This is a hospital." Tori said

"I'm not leaving until I can go and make sure she's okay. Until I find out that dou- asshole won't come and hurt her again." he said, catching himself before he let a word slip out in front of Mr. Vega

"He is at the police station. He won't be getting out." David told him

"How do you know that? Prisoners escape all the time!" Beck snapped

David sighed, not wanting to argue with Tori's friend. Tori chewed on her bottom lip, before her, Andre and her dad walked towards the exit out of the hospital. She had never seen Beck act this way at all for a girl that would quickly deny being friends with any of them. But she guessed she could let it go for now, she wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Robbie questioned Beck

"Nah. You guys can go if you want to." he replied

He looked over to Cat, who was slowly drifting off next to Robbie. He didn't want the small girl to have to sleep uncomfortably in the chair, so he'd rather Robbie and Cat head off back to their homes. He could handle himself. Robbie nodded, lightly shaking Cat's arm before helping the girl out of her seat.

"Call if you need anything." Robbie told him before him and Cat also left the building

It was now Beck by himself. He figured to make the best of it, and pulled his legs onto the chair while he rest his head back. He hoped she would wake soon, he wanted to see her. He wanted to make sure that she was safe and that no one would hurt her ever again. He had wanted nothing more then to go back there and just pull her body to his and know that he would be there to protect her from anything.

The doctor walked out again, raising an eyebrow when he spotted Beck. He was a bit curious why the boy had stayed back while his friends all left, and so he walked over to sit himself down next to him.

"It could take days till she wakes." he told him

"Then I'll stay here for as long as I have to." Beck replied

"Generally we don't let visitors stay overnight unless they are in relations to our patients. But I can see from the way you keep looking at me as if waiting for something to change with her, that you must care a lot for her." the doctor told him

Beck chuckled, shaking his head lightly and running his hand over his face. How could the doctor tell that from just seeing him for a few minutes? But he guessed the guy was right, even if he did barely know Jade he did want to protect her. He also wanted to kiss her.. So his feelings were like an older brother.. But then even if he did feel more then friendship towards him, he wouldn't.

"There's a couch in her room. Your allowed to sleep in there as long as you don't wake her." the doctor then told him

Beck's eyes widened. This guy would actually let him stay in the room Jade was in? But would he want to see her, see the bandages that covered up the left over scars from what Ricky had done to her? He wasn't sure. But he did want to be in there with her, so he nodded his head and followed the doctor as he stood up and walked towards the hall he had come from.

Rooms they passed were different. Either TV's were turned on or groans were coming from the patients. He even passed a room with a guy yelling inside and attempting to push nurses away from him. He was surprised anyone could sleep in here or even wanted to visit. When they arrived outside a door, the doctor stopped to talk to the nurse walking out.

"I don't see why it would be an issue." the nurse replied, running her eyes over Beck

She smiled, batting her eyelashes at him when she took in his appearance. It wasn't something Beck wasn't use to, he had seen many women his parents age even eying him up like like they had just been offered the best thing on Earth. The doctor motioned that he was allowed in the room, and he quickly walked past the nurse and the doctor.

Landing eyes on Jade he quickly looked away, clenching his fists at his side. He couldn't bare looking at her, seeing the bandages wrapped around her body. He didn't know what bothered him the most, the tube coming from her nose to help her breath or the dark bruises on her neck from where Ricky had gripped her throat.

He moved to take a seat on the chair next to the bed, reaching over to brush hair out of her face. He hated seeing her like this, knowing what had happened and that maybe they could have been there sooner to stop everything that had happened. Sighing, he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms, just watching her as she slept until his eyes too closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Beck was normally a deep sleeper, but at the smallest of rustles nearby woke up hours later. He quickly sat up, the back of his neck was killing him but he focused more on the girl laying in front of him. She was letting her eyes open, trying to take in the darkness of the room and figure out where exactly she was. The bed felt uncomfortable and the room even smelled horrible. Was this the after life?

Seeing movement in the corner of her eyes, she turned her head a little to look to the person sitting next to her. She squinted her eyes, taking in the dark hair and the dark eyes staring back at her. She couldn't make out who it was in the darkness and part of her wondered if it was Ricky sitting beside her.

"Ricky?" she questioned

Her voice sounded horrible. The figure tensed up a bit when she had called out her boyfriends name, before they leaned closer to her.

"No, it's Beck." he told her

"Beck?"

She remembered it now. His arms grabbing onto her and pulling her out of the tub full of water. His voice when he whispered against her ear, relaxing her and making her feel like Ricky could never do that again. She looked away from him, her eyes settling on the ceiling above her.

"Where am I?" she asked him

"The hospital." he replied

"Ew." she groaned out, shoving the sheets away from her and trying to move herself off the bed

Only when she moved her legs did she feel a sharp pain. She cried out, her hands reaching down to grab onto her thigh, fingering the material of the bandages that covered her thigh. It hurt so much and she gritted her teeth to keep herself from giving out moans of pain. As soon as Beck had heard her he shot out of the chair, leaning closer and pushing her hands away to place his hands on her thigh.

"Lay back down, you can't leave." he told her

She didn't want to listen to him, she wanted to climb out of this bed and leave this place. She hated hospitals so much, they smelled horrible and there were always people coming in with these big fake smiles on their faces telling people that everything would be fine. Nothing would be fine, if they were patients in the hospital then obviously everything was not fine!

"Please Jade." his voice again, much soften then before

With a sigh, she laid back on the bed. She felt his fingers running over her thigh, making sure the bandages were safe in place before he pulled his hands away from her body. He sat back down in the seat, sliding his hands into his pockets. The room was now silent besides their breathing, especially her's which was coming out louder due to the tube that was helping her breath.

"How long do I have to be here?" she questioned

"I'm not sure." he answered

"What about Ricky?"

"He's at the police station." he told her

She nodded her head. She was a little glad that Ricky wasn't anywhere near the hospital, but then she was also a little upset. She wanted Ricky to be here with her, taking her hand in his and telling her that everything was going to be better. But she was only lying to herself, if he was here he wouldn't be telling her everything would be better. He would be telling her that she deserved everything that had happened to her.

How would the band take it? They had basically lost one of their important members, and she doubted they would want to replace Ricky. She wanted to contact one of them now though, and she reached down on instinct to her pocket wanting to pull out her phone and call Jerry or at least Henry.

She was disappointed though to find that whatever she was wearing didn't have pockets and her cellphone was no where to be found. She sat up, trying to scan the darkness of the room for any signs of her phone. Beck watched her, tilting his head curious on what it was that she was looking for.

"Do you need something?" he questioned her

"My phone?" she asked

"It's probably still at your apartment." he told her

She sighed, laying herself back down. Well there went the idea of feeling more comforted by talking to her band mates. What was she suppose to do now? She was wide awake in a disgusting hospital. She turned her attention to Beck, who from his silence she thought that he was sleeping. It wasn't till her eyes met his in the darkness that she could see he was still awake.

"I'm bored." she groaned out

"Angry Gerbil's?" he questioned, pulling his phone out of his pocket and holding it out to her

"Your kidding.. Right?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow

"What, don't like angry gerbil's?" he asked also raising an eyebrow

She groaned, pulling the pillow out from under her head and sliding it over her face. She hoped she could leave this hospital in the morning because if she had to spend any longer in here doing nothing but laying in bed she was going to murder someone. Beck chuckled, scooting over so that he wasn't sitting in the chair any longer but now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Wanna play 20 questions?"

"Sure. My question is do you ever shut up?" she said lifting the pillow off her head

He rolled his eyes, laying back a bit on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling now. Ya know for someone who had almost died hours ago, she could have at least given some sort of appreciation that someone had saved her life and now was staying late in a hospital with her when he could be back home in his comfortable bed.

It was quiet once again in the small room. Figuring that she wasn't going to be cooperative with him then he let his eyes close, he would just wait until either she said something on her own or until one of the two ended up falling asleep.

"Why are you here?" she finally questioned

"Because I care about you." he told her

"Suure you do." she said sarcastically

"Is it that hard to believe that someone might care for you?" he opened his eyes, turning his head to look at where she lay

"The only person who's cared for me is Ricky." she pointed out

"I'm not so sure about that." he chuckled out

Her hands were fast, reaching over and shoving him off the edge of the bed. He caught himself just before he landed face first into the ground and slowly lifted himself to his feet. Why did she just push him? He looked to her, and could barely make out the way her eyebrows narrowed as she glared at him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" she snapped

"I'm Beck?" he said confused

"You've ruined everything between me and Ricky! The only reason I'm in this hospital is because of you and your little annoying friends!" she snapped

"Whao! None of us told your boyfriend to beat you up like this. And according to Tori and Cat, this hasn't even been the first time he's done it to you!" he yelled back at her

"Get out." she said through gritted teeth

"Excuse me?" he stepped closer to the bed

"I said get out!" she yelled, pointing towards the door

"I don't understand you at all Jade. Tori, Cat and I have been nothing but nice to you and you're blaming everything on us. We're trying to be your friends and your not letting any of us in!" he ran his hand through his hair

"Get. Out." she didn't look at him, continuing to point at the door

Beck sighed, walking past her and out the door of her hospital room. Stepping out into the lobby he saw one of the nurses standing outside, looking confused on if she should even attempt to step inside the room or not. She raised an eyebrow when Beck stepped out but didn't question him when he walked away from her and down the hall. He wasn't going to leave the hospital, just grab a drink or something until Jade calmed down.

Stepping in front of a vending machine, he slid his dollar inside and hit a random button. How could she blame everything on him and his friends? Tori and Cat had showed him and the cops the video, the bruises that had covered Jade's body. Though those bruises now were nothing in comparison to the bruises that covered her now. How could she stick up for a guy who did all that to her?

Retrieving the soda he had just bought, he lifted the tab and took a sip of it. Only to make a face at the fact he had picked out Dr. Pepper. With a sigh, he wasn't going to let it go to waste and took another sip as he walked back down the hall. The nurse was still standing outside the room, as if unsure if she wanted to go inside after Beck had just left.

"Is everything alright?" she questioned him

"Not really." he sighed out, resting his back against the wall

She nodded her head, turning and instead deciding it better to check on one of the other patients. She slid open the door of the room across the hall from Jade's room, slipping inside of the dark room. He heard voices coming from the room and tried to listen in, anything to let him escape form his thoughts on what Jade had said.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing awake this late?" the nurse questioned

"I couldn't sleep." a tiny voice responded

The voice had to belong to a child, maybe a few years older then five? He listened to the nurse give a light chuckle before telling the little girl to go back to sleep, that when she'd wake up in the morning her mommy and daddy would be there to see her. There were a rustle of sheets and then he watched as the nurse walked out of the room.

"She's such a lovely girl. It's such a shame she has cancer." the woman told him

She looked so sad, and it warmed Beck to know that even though this nurse and the little girl were strangers, she still felt towards the girl and her situation. A cousin of his had cancer, and back then Beck had been a young boy. He had complained about going to the boring hospital and never knew back then that he would lose his cousin before he was gone.

"Girlfriend?" the nurse finally questioned, motioning to the door to Jade's room

He shook his head, sliding himself down the wall so he was now sitting against it, pressing the cold can to his bottom lip as he stared at the wall ahead of him. The nurse moved over, sitting herself down next to him.

"Sounded like a fight between a boyfriend and girlfriend in there." she chuckled out

"More like a fight between a concerned friend." he answered

"She's glad to have you, maybe she's just afraid to be glad?" the nurse said with a shrug

His mouth tilted in a small smile, taking another sip of his soda. Maybe she was afraid to be glad, but he just wished he could show him and his friends that she was thankful they saved her life. That she could go another few years doing the things she loved without being threatened by that sick boyfriend of hers.

The nurse stood back up, smoothing out the wrinkles in the dress she wore before she walked down the hall. Finishing up his soda, Beck wondered if he should go back into that room. Should he even bother with trying to talk to her again? He wasn't sure. It just didn't seem like worth a try now after the small argument he had. Especially with the small girl sleeping in the room across from Jade's, he didn't want to wake her up.

So he just leaned his head back against the wall and fell asleep. But his dreams weren't any better, dreams of the gorgeous singer with the bruises all over her body. It enraged him that even in his dreams she was there, and he couldn't help her as the Ricky in his dream was beating on her and he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Beck.. Beck!"

Her voice pulled him from his slumber. Jolting awake, pain came to his head when he hit it into something, and didn't miss the cry of pain that came from Jade who had been standing over him. She was clutching her jaw in her hand, and he quickly moved to her side, prying her hand away to look.

"Let go!" she hissed out, pulling her face away from his hand

"What are you doing out of your room?" he questioned

"I woke up when I heard you whining out here like an annoying dog." she said

He was making noises while he was sleeping? He was a bit worried on what he had said, but she didn't say anything as she stood in front of him. He ran a hand through his hair.

"C'mon, you shouldn't be out of bed." he told her

"I'm fine." she said

"You have stitches in your leg and arms and your fine?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Just because I have stitches doesn't mean I can't leave bed." she replied

He sighed, he wasn't going to argue with her. Sliding his hands into his pockets he followed after her as she walked down the hall. He wasn't all that sure what time it was, but he had to guess it was morning since some of the rooms were open and either patients were coming back from having breakfast or getting checked on by doctors. He couldn't help looking into some of the rooms, seeing people of all ages.

"I hate hospitals." Jade groaned out

"Why?" he questioned her

"It smells bad, and everyone that works at hospitals are always so cheerful and perky. Like, someone might be dying and a doctor could come in like the sun is fucking grinning down on him and birds are chirping. Like, no, don't act like your walking on fucking sunshine." she said

He chuckled, before humming the Walking On Sunshine song. She turned to glare at him before they walked into a room where he guessed most of the patients went to get food. Nurses looked over when the two walked in, and he recognized the nurse from last night sitting next to a little girl. He wondered if Jade would be alright with going and sitting next to them.

"I want coffee." She muttered out, looking around

"I'll get you some. Go sit over there and wait for me." he said, pointing out the table

"Why do I have to sit over there?" she questioned

"Just, sit." he sighed out

She raised an eyebrow, trying to cross her arms as best she could. Knowing that she wasn't going to win this though, she walked towards the table, but not before telling him she liked her coffee black with two sugars. Looking around he spotted a coffee maker with Styrofoam cups sitting next to it and made his way over to it.

When Jade sat at the table the nurse looked up, raising an eyebrow at the quiet girl. She didn't say anything though, and didn't pay any attention to the nurse and the little girl as she focused her attention on her black painted nails, bringing her hand up to her mouth and chewing on it as she watched Beck as he made her coffee.

"Hello." the little girl greeted Jade

She looked over at her, but didn't respond as she turned her attention back to Beck. The girl didn't mind though as she scooted her chair a little closer to Jade. Reaching over, her fingers picked up a strand of the green streaks running through Jade's dark hair. Jade had tensed up, but continued to act like the little girl wasn't even there.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that Amanda." the nurse told the girl

"Why not?" she questioned, looking at the nurse

The nurse didn't reply though, watching Beck walk over and hand the cup to Jade. She didn't give him a thank you or anything as she brought the cup to her mouth and took a sip. A look of satisfaction though crossed her face when it seemed he had gotten her exactly what she had wanted. He smiled as he sat down next to the nurse, watching Jade drink her coffee while the girl continued to admire her green streak.

"Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?" The nurse questioned with a sly smile

"I'm pretty sure." Beck replied

Jade had given a snort to the nurses question, only giving her more of a answer to Beck's question. She didn't want to believe it though, just the way he looked at her and the way she would sometimes look at him gave her all the clarification she needed to know that there had to be something between the two of them, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

"C'mon Amanda, your mother should be here soon." the nurse said

Amanda pouted out her lip, reluctantly having to let go of Jade's hair and watching it fall back against her shoulder. Sliding herself out of her seat, and taking the hand that the nurse offered out to her, she smiled at Beck before the two of them walked away.

"Why didn't you say anything to her?" he asked Jade

"Who?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"The little girl." he answered

She shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of her coffee before setting the cup down onto the table. She ran her fingers over the lid of the cup, watching her fingers. He watched her, waiting for her to at least give him a better answer then a shrug. But she didn't as she felt that was answer enough for him.

"Jade West?"

Beck looked behind Jade to where the doctor from the night before stood behind her. She also looked up, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted. He smiled as he looked at the two before motioning over to the door into the room where Jade's parents stood. Beck could see her grip tighten a bit on her cup of coffee before she pulled herself out of her seat.

"Jade?" he called over to her

She looked over at him, and he couldn't tell what emotions was going through her as she walked over to her parents. He could only guess from the resemblance that they were related to her, and wondered if the doctor had told them what had happened and how they would react to finding out what Ricky had done to her.

* * *

I'm so so sorry guys that I've been slacking a bit. I thought I would get caught up during the weekend but apparently not. Sigh

Anyways, I was watching Locked Up earlier today and I still love the fact that when Tori kicks her shoe off and hits the chancellor in the eye and everyone starts freaking out that Andre and Jade make a run for it. Like it makes you wonder why the two ran off.


	10. CH9, Discovery!

_**Chapter Nine; Discovery!**_

"What the hell happened?! Why are you in a hospital and Ricky is in jail?" Mr. West questioned

"Dad, I really don't want to-"

"No, don't dad me! What is going on?!"

She sighed. How could she tell him the truth? How would her father react to finding out that the person she had been living with since she moved out, the guy who they trusted enough to bring into their home was beating the shit out of her?

"Honey calm down." her mother said, resting her hands on Mr. West's arm

"No! I will not calm down!" he snapped, turning to glare at his wife

Jade and her mother both flinched at his voice. He sighed, bringing his hand up to run through his hair before he stepped away. Mrs. West stepped over to Jade, pulling her into a tight hug. Jade sighed, watching her father's retreating back as she wrapped her arms around her mother. It would have to come out sooner or later, the truth about what happened between her and Ricky. The truth that she had been hiding from them.

"We're just glad your alive." Mrs. West told her daughter

"Ya.. So am I." she muttered, stepping away from her mom

Beck didn't seem to make it better though when he walked up to where her and her mother were standing. Her mother raised a curious eyebrow, looking him over as he introduced himself to her. Jade knew instantly that she was judging him, but she wouldn't be judging him by much since Ricky was a bit more suspicious looking then Beck would be. Especially since with his big brown eyes he looked more like a harmless dog.

"So why haven't I heard anything about you?" Mrs. West questioned Beck

"Well, we just recently met." he said looking over to Jade

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. She met her mothers eyes, as if her mother was questioning Jade on if Beck was the one who had done this to her, she lightly shook her head no which caused her mouth to let out a sigh of relief. They could hear her father down the hall, a cellphone pressed tightly to his ear as he quickly talked to someone on the phone.

"You better tell your father the truth soon dear, or we're going to have to go to Ricky for it." Mrs. West told Jade

Beck looked from Mrs. West to Jade, was she going to tell her what happened? Jade shifted uncomfortably on her feet, her eyes moving away from her mom and down to her feet. She didn't want to believe everything that happened, she didn't want to see her parents faces with what Ricky had been doing to her. They would be crushed, her mother more then her father.

"Fine, whatever. But not out here. I want to go home." she said

"If the nurses think your stable enough to leave here." her mother corrected

Jade groaned, walking past them and down the hall. She just wanted to get out of this stupid hospital now, but that apparently wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She could hear Beck and her mother following after her as she went back to her room in this disgusting place. She wanted to get out of here, to go back to her apartment and clean up. Or at least crash at Peter or Henry's place until she could get her own place that wouldn't remind her of Ricky. But her parents wouldn't let her do that.

"I'm going to go talk to your doctor." Mrs. West said watching her daughter climb into the uncomfortable bed

Beck watched Mrs. West leave, before walking around the bed to the chair set up next to it. Sitting himself down, he watched Jade stare up at the ceiling, before closing her eyes. He slid his hands into his pockets, knowing that at some point he should call back his friends and answer their unheard messages, but first he had to fix whatever was here.

"Are you going to tell them?" he asked Jade

"Why do you care?" she questioned back

"I care because you almost died. And I'm sure your parents would want to know who almost killed you." he told her

She let out a laugh, opening her eyes and sitting up a bit as she looked over to him. He didn't know what would happen to her after she told them, she would have to go back to her parents house and listen to her father ask her to start college for some actual behind a desk job. He would start saying things about her clothing, and how she had spent her extra hours singing at restaurants and clubs as a living.

"Maybe you should go." she told him

"So your going to kick me out?"

"You've gotten whatever sick pleasure you wanted from this. So I think it's time you should go." she replied with a shrug

He shook his head, giving out a chuckle as he stood from the seat. She thought he got some pleasure out of seeing her so broken like this? He had hated seeing her when they had discovered her. How much blood had coated the water in that tub and how he had seen the bubbles stop coming up when they finally pulled Ricky away from her.

Without saying a word to her he walked out, leaving her to sit in there and wait for her parents to come back. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing up Andre. He hoped that he wasn't hanging out with Tori, because all Beck wanted right now was to go hang out with his best friend and probably try to pick up a girl that isn't going to kick him out for caring.

"_Yo Beck, what's up man?"_ Andre answered on the other line

"Are you busy?" Beck asked

"_Just writing some music."_ Andre replied

"Want to hang out later?" Beck questioned

"_Uh, sure I got nothing planned. Tori's hanging with Cat tonight."_

"I was just curious on your plans, but thanks for giving me Tori's plans as well." Beck said with a chuckle

"_Haha right, sorry. So what time?"_ Andre also chuckled on the other line

"Uh.. How about 4?" Beck walked over towards his car, pulling his keys out of his pocket

"_Sounds good. I'll see you then."_ Andre said before hanging up

Climbing into his car, he took a last look towards the hospital. Sliding the key into the ignition, he pulled out of the parking lot and down the street. He wasn't all that sure where he was going, but if he went home to the RV then he'd just spend the remainder of the day sitting on his couch watching some TV until he had to leave to meet up with Andre.

So instead, he found himself pulled up in the parking lot of the apartment building they had rescued Jade. When he twisted the door knob he found it unlocked, and so he opened the door and stepped inside. There was police tape trying to mark the spot where Jade's blood covered the floor, and he brought his hand up to cover his mouth. He still didn't understand why that would happen.

He looked over to where he guessed her bag had been deserted by the couch. He was surprised that was still there and that the police hadn't taken that with them. He scooped it up, sliding the strap over his arm and adjusting the bag against his side before he walked down the hall towards the bathroom across from a bedroom.

Looking towards the bed, he saw stains on the sheets of blood, whether it was fresh blood or old blood he wasn't all that sure. Walking further into the room, he reached to the drawer in the beside table. Sliding it open he was a bit surprised to see scissors, and not just one pair. They were in all sizes and each handle was a different color. He started to feel anger burning inside him when he thought that maybe these were Ricky's. But when he piled a few onto the table he saw a black book underneath.

Pulling it out, he opened the cover to see Jade's signature scrawled on the top page of the book. Relief swept over him when he figured the scissors were Jade's. But still, did that make the situation much different? Were Jade and Ricky a couple who liked to hurt each other and that's why she had them? If they police found all these pairs of scissors then Ricky wouldn't be the only one in trouble.

He didn't know why, maybe it was because he knew she was innocent so he picked up each pair and slid them into the gray bag that rested on his hip. He slid the drawer shut, before walking over to the bureau and sliding it open. He recognized some of the clothes from the day he had first met her and figured the rest of the clothes should be hers. So he then started putting whatever would fit into the bag inside.

Why he was doing this, he wasn't all that sure. But he didn't want her going back to this place. He avoided looking at the bed, at the red stains that just made him wonder how long this had been going on. Closing the drawer of the bureau, he quickly walked out of the room and made his way down the hall. When he reached to open the door out of the apartment it opened before he could even do it himself.

If he hadn't recognized the difference in eye color and the amount of tattoo's and piercings on the boy that stood in front of him, he would have almost figured that the police had let Ricky off the hook and allowed him back home. But it wasn't Ricky, but he did recognize the guy as one of the band members of Jade's band.

"Hey." he greeted with a raised eyebrow

The boy didn't say anything, instead pulling his phone out of his pocket. His fingers moved quickly before he turned the phone to show Beck the screen, why would this guy be greeting him with his phone.. And not with his voice? He scratched the back of his head.

"Ricky isn't here." he told him

_I know_

He was a bit more curious now why the guy was here if he apparently knew that Ricky wasn't here. Nodding his head though, he looked past him wondering if the guy also knew if Jade wasn't here or not.

"Jade's not here either." he added

_I know_

He blinked, but nodded in understanding. He watched the guy pull the phone back, typing something else in before showing it again to Beck. His hand tightened on Jade's bag, his eyes narrowing at the words on the screen. The guy smirked, seeing that he had gotten the reaction he wanted out of Beck before sliding his phone back into his pocket and walking past Beck into the apartment.

Beck turned, watching the guy walk over to the stains of blood on the floor, ignoring the police tape as he stepped over it. Kneeling down, he ran his fingers over the blood on the floor before the corner of his mouth turning up in a smirk. That made Beck even more upset then he was, who was this guy and what did he think he was doing? To show Beck a text saying Jade deserved it and then this.

As much as he wanted to hit the guy, he wasn't going to though. He walked out the door, closing it behind him as he walked over to his car. Tossing Jade's bag over to the passenger seat, he looked back to the door in time to see the guy stepping out of the apartment and running in the direction of Beck. But he pulled out before the guy caught him.

Glancing into the rear view mirror, he saw the guy quickly climbing into the drivers seat of a car. He felt like he had to lose him fast, he didn't want the guy to catch up with him. Speeding a little faster then the speed limit, he figured why not go and stop by Andre's earlier then planned. Then he could run the bag of stuff to the hospital, in hopes that Jade would still be there and calmed down.

Though she really hadn't. Mr and Mrs. West had returned to the hospital room, Mrs. West smiled and told Jade that she would have to stay another night. With a sigh, Jade nodded her head while her father crossed his arms, standing at the end of the bed. Mrs. West went to sit in the seat Beck had slept in, reaching over and taking her daughters hand between hers.

"Will you please tell us now baby girl?" her mother questioned

"God mom, don't call me baby girl." Jade groaned rolling her eyes

"She's your mother, she can call you whatever she wants to call you." Mr. West snapped

Jade narrowed her eyes, looking at her father. He didn't say anything though, continuing to watch her as her mother looked back and forth between the two. Knowing that they weren't going to stop watching her, and that her father wouldn't change the subject she had no other choice.

"Ricky, was the one who did this to me." she said, motioning to the bandages on her body

"Oh my-" her mother gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth

"What do you mean Jade?" her father pushed

"It's.. Been going on about two weeks before I moved out." she told them

Her mother pushed herself out of the chair, tears streaming down her cheeks and repeating 'oh god' behind her hands as she walked away. Mr. West grunted, watching his wife walk away before he took the seat she had left.

"Why haven't you said anything to us?" he questioned her

"Because it wasn't that big of a deal." she shrugged

"Not that big of a deal?! You almost died!" her mother yelled

Jade closed her eyes, running her fingers through her hair. She knew that they would freak out over this, but to tell them that the reason she didn't leave after the first of it. Or that she didn't even tell them about it due to she didn't want to move back into their house.

"I just thought that maybe it would stop.." she said

"Well, it didn't. And because of this you almost died and scared your mother half to death." her father told her

"But I didn't. So it's no big deal now." she told him

He was fuming now, she could tell. He now pushed himself away from the chair, not caring at all when it clattered over onto it's side. Reaching over to her he gripped onto her arm, lifting it up to her face as if trying to get some point over to her.

"It is, a big deal." he said before leaving the room

Her mother wouldn't say a word, instead settling herself into the corner and sobbing into her hands. Jade tried to drown her out, not wanting to listen to how upset she had made her mother. She didn't want to hurt them like this, but she wouldn't change who she was because her father didn't want her to be a singer. She wasn't going to take some big shot job that he wanted her to have.

"Mom.. Listen I'm s-" she was beginning to apologize when someone else decided to walk into the room

"Jadey!" Cat screeched as she ran over to the side of the bed

Mrs. West looked up, looking over to where Cat talked as fast as she could where she stood next to the hospital bed, Tori standing in the doorway as she looked at the two. She didn't want to come, knowing that Jade had been upset with them. But it was hard saying no to Cat when she started crying and basically begging you.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jade questioned

"We came to see you! We made cupcakes!" Cat said, pointing to the box Tori held in her hands

Tori stepped further into the room, opening the top of the box and showing Jade the cupcakes inside. The frosting was different colors, but the cake seemed to be all the same. Cat started telling her about how they wanted to make Jade something, but they didn't know what she liked so they just stuck with red velvet cupcakes because Cat's hair was the same color as red velvet cupcakes.

"Why are you guys here?" Jade asked

"We wanted to see you." Cat told her, pulling herself up to sit on the end of the bed

"Ya well, maybe I don't want to see you guys." Jade groaned out

Cat pouted out her bottom lip, before sliding her hand into the box and pulling out a cupcake. Peeling the wax wrapping around it, she offered it over to Jade who just glared at it. Chewing on her bottom lip, she brought the cupcake to her own mouth and took a small bite. Giving a small mm, hoping that maybe that would want Jade to actually try one of the cupcakes they had made.

"Are these your.. Friends Jade?" Mrs. West questioned from the corner

Tori and Cat both jumped, just now realizing the woman was still sitting in the room. She was dabbing a tissue at her eyes, looking at Cat and Tori as if she were trying to figure them out. The same look she had given Beck when she had first seen him.

"No"

"I think."

"Yay friends!"

The three girls looked at each other for their different answers to Mrs. West. Jade sighed, resting her face into the palm of her hand as her mother walked over to get a closer look at the two girls. Cat reached back into the box, offering a cupcake out to Mrs. West who stared at it before taking it. She brought it up to her face, taking a tiny bite as if afraid Cat had put bombs or something in it.

"Aren't they good?" Cat questioned

"Cat likes to make cupcakes." Tori told her, offering her a smile

Mrs. West nodded, not saying anything as she walked out of the room to leave the girls to talk to themselves. Cat smiled, before taking another bite of her cupcake.

"Robbie and Rex should be here soon, Robbie wanted to stop and ask some nurse about some mole on his neck." Tori said with a shudder

"I don't care." Jade told her

Tori licked her lips, before nodding her head. She went to sit down on the end of the bed next to Cat, watching the girl try to talk to Jade past the particles of cupcake in her mouth. Jade wasn't paying attention to what she was talking about though, staring at the door and ignoring both girls as if they weren't even there.

"Sup girlies?!" Robbie questioned when him and Rex walked in

Jade gave a loud groan when he walked in, making him stop and look at her. Rex rolled his eyes though, going over to stand by Cat and Tori. Jade could really tell the difference though in the twins, Robbie was more of a kiss up and Rex wasn't. If they weren't so annoying though then she could probably like Rex better then Robbie.

"Why are you people here." she said rolling her eyes

"Listen, Jade. If me and Rex had known what was going to happen we wouldn't have taken you there." Robbie started

"Ya, well you didn't." she said

Cat held out a cupcake to Robbie, who smiled taking it. Jade looked at him, the way his face flushed a bright red when he looked at Cat and how he shifted a little closer to her. She recognized that look on his face, the look that she had seen in pictures of herself whenever she would look at Ricky before everything that happened.

"Maybe we should uh.. Go?" Tori said pointing towards the door

"Ya, leave." Jade said crossing her arms

The group looked at her before sharing looks. With a nod, Cat closed up the box, but not before leaving a cupcake on the little tray next to the bed. She reached over, hugging Jade before she took Robbie's hand and pulling him out of the room. Rex and Tori looked over to Jade, before following the two out of the room.

She looked over to the cupcake Cat had left her, she wasn't big on sweets but it would have hurt the redhead if she had told her that. Sighing, she reached over and picked the little cake up into her hand. The smell was so, she wasn't sure, it just was a smell that made her face scrunch up in distaste before bringing it to her mouth and taking a small bite.

Chewing it, and tasting the sugary sweetness of the icing on the cupcake she swallowed the piece in her mouth before sticking her tongue out. Ya, she definitely wasn't one for eating cupcakes, especially ones from Cat that tasted like she had poured a whole bag of sugar into the batter.

Placing the cupcake back where Cat had left it, she laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure what time it was but maybe with the boredom she could just sleep until she was released from this place tomorrow. She opened an eye when she heard footsteps approaching the room, and sitting up a bit she looked over to where Peter decided to walk into the room.

She raised an eyebrow, watching the grin that came to his face when he saw her. Crossing her arms, she felt a little unsafe with him here, even if she was in a hospital. He walked over to the bed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and typing onto it before showing it to her.

_You look beautiful_

She snorted at his compliment, watching him pull his phone back before he typed something else into it. She didn't want to read whatever else he wanted to say, so when he held it out she pushed it away.

"Go." she ordered

His eyebrow raised, and he turned, walking towards the door. But instead of walking out like she would have hoped, he closed the door. Walking back over to her, he placed his phone onto the tray next to the cupcake before picking it up. He took a bite of it, raising an eyebrow at the taste before setting it back down.

"I said leave, not eat my food and close the door." she growled out

He chuckled, leaning over so that his face was a few inches away from hers. She brought her hands up, pressing against his chest to push him away from her. One of his hands caught her wrist, pulling her hand away while his other hand moved to press against her thigh. She gasped when his fingers pressed into the wounds on her thigh.

"Get. Out." she snapped narrowing her eyes at him

Shaking his head, he slid his hand further up her thigh. She now knew why she didn't feel safe in this hospital room, she pushed his hands away. She tried to slide her legs over to the side of the bed, trying to climb out and go to the door or to at least hit the button by her bed to call a nurse.

* * *

So, since I finished Can't Have You I've been preoccupying my time with watching Pretty Little Liars. I started late in season two so I'm trying to catch up with whats currently happening. But it's been helping me with coming up with some.. Evil schemes in further fanfics? Hehe.

What do you think Peter's planning on doing? Beck saved her from Ricky, can he save her from Peter as well?


	11. CH10, I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

_**Chapter Ten; I Can Be Your Hero, Baby**_

She had to escape from this, why was it when she had escaped from Ricky's beatings she was now stuck with his creepy mute friend. Limping across the room towards the door, her leg was killing her and she could feel the warmth of blood sliding down her leg from where she guessed her stitches had been pulled from him pressing his fingers into her thigh.

Once her hand grabbed onto the knob he had already caught up with her, and she gasped when he pushed her up against the door. Her arm was pinned against their two bodies and the door and she bit her bottom lip to keep from calling out in pain. His hands slid up her back, his fingers running through her hair and gathering it up in his hand before he pulled her head back with her hair.

"You've ruined my project."

She blinked, that voice was coming from behind her right? But no one else was in the room besides her and Peter. Did he just say something?! She had always been told stories from Ricky and the others about how talkative Peter had been back when he was a kid, but that when he started up middle school he completely stopped talking. She had figured maybe something had happened to just cause him to stop. But then why was he now talking?

She was about to tell him that she didn't know what he was talking about, but before she could even get a word out her head was being thrown forward and her and her forehead was being slammed into the door. Her vision blurred and her leg's wobbled under her as she felt him pull her back away from the door.

It wasn't that long until her head was being thrown again into the door, causing her vision to blur more and white spots to appear. She wasn't sure what pained her more, but currently it felt like her head was winning that as he finally wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from the door. Her arms limp at her sides, she could only watch as he slid her body onto the bed.

She tried to focus on him, where he stood next to the bed with his arms crossed as he looked at her. Her hand slowly moved up to clutch her head, her pulse throbbing and it felt like her heart would explode any minute from how fast it was pounding in her chest. She had to keep her eyes open, her lids fighting with her to close and to lose herself in the darkness that would take over.

He pulled himself onto the bed, pushing her onto her back and taking her wrists in his hands, pinning them down. She tried to kick him away, but her strength was totally failing on her and she couldn't put much effort into trying to get him away from her. Jade West was known for nothing doing a lot of things, and one thing she rarely did was ask anyone for help. But she had no other choice.

Opening her mouth she started screaming. It was as loud as she could, and she was sure that it would probably destroy her voice for a day or two but she needed to get Peter off of her. His eyes widened at her screaming, and his hands moved up her arms to cover her mouth. The smell of his sweaty palms covering her mouth and nose was disgusting and she wanted to shove him off of her.

"Shut up!" he growled out

There was a knock on the door, and Jade gave a triumphant smirk under his hands as he cursed low under his breath. Pulling himself off her, she tried to sit up as best she could as he looked towards the door, hoping that maybe the knock was just coming from the room next door or something.

"Miss West, are you okay?!" a voice called out

The door knob jiggled as the nurse on the other side of the door tried to open it and come inside. But with the door locked she could only continue to attempt. Didn't nurses bring keys around with them? What if some murderer broke into the hospital and just went into some rampage and started killing people.

"Miss West I'm going to need you to unlock the door!" the nurse called out

"Don't say anything." Peter said in a hushed tone before he walked towards the door

Unlocking it, he slid it open and allowed the nurse inside. She blinked, looking from him over to Jade when she saw the blood running down her leg. She gave a huff before walking over to the side of the bed, reaching over and unwrapping the bandages from around Jade's thigh.

"Visiting hours are ending soon." the nurse said to Peter

Looking over the damage to her leg, the nurse gave a 'tsk tsk' noise as she shook her head. It wasn't Jade's fault that her stitches had been pulled, it was that asshole Peter. He hadn't moved, his eyes watching her, waiting to see if she would try to tell the nurse what he was doing. She narrowed her eyes at him, which caused him to give a smirk.

Muttering about getting the doctor, the nurse quickly brushed past Peter and out of the room. Watching her leave Peter moved again over to the side of the bed and reached over to Jade, running the palm of his hand over her cheek. She turned her head, pulling her face away from his hand as she waited for the nurse to come back.

"I put such hard work into making Ricky what he is, and for it to be taken away from me.." he droned out as he moved his hand to her neck

Her eyes widened when his fingers wrapped around her throat, his fingers bruising her skin as he ceased her from breathing. Her fingernails clawed at his hands, trying to pry them away from her as she gasped for air. He didn't move or bat an eye as he watched her try to stop him. By the time the nurse would be back, hopefully Jade would be unable to be brought back to life and he would be out of the hospital.

She couldn't hold out much longer. Her eyes wanted to close and her whole body was starting to just tell her brain to give up. Jade wasn't the type to give up so fast, this couldn't be her end.

"Jade!"

Her eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice. Peter's hand quickly left her throat and air rushed into her as she took in all the air she could. Looking over to the doorway she saw Beck, her Gear's bag slung onto his arm and his eyes narrowed as he glared at Peter. If looks could kill surely Peter would be the one gasping for air right now.

"What is going on here?!"

The doctor and nurse stood behind Beck, their eyes going from Beck, Peter and then to Jade. Pushing Beck aside, the doctor strolled over to Jade taking notice of how red her neck looked. Pressing two fingers to her throat, he was checking over her pulse before turning to look at the two boys in the room.

"Nurse." he said before giving a nod

The woman nodded, quickly leaving the room and rushing down the hall. Jade had a good feeling about this, Peter had been caught right? His face had paled, his eyes looking around as if trying to find a way to escape past Beck and the doctor. Beck though had taken up the opportunity to again stand in front of the door, blocking Peter from his only exit out of the room.

As much as she wanted to see what would happen next, she found herself losing control of keeping her eyes open. And soon she was pulled into darkness. Beck quickly went to Jade's side when the three saw her fall back onto the bed. The doctor was quick with moving to one side of the room and pulling out some wires and an oxygen mask.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Beck snapped at Peter

He stormed over, taking the front of his shirt and if Beck was stronger he wished he could pull the guy off his feet just to make himself seem more threatening. But currently with all his piercings and tattoo's Peter looked more threatening then Beck could. There was noise coming from outside the room as nurses rushed in to help the doctor, the nurse that had left earlier also coming in with a police officer.

"Stop back kid." the officer said, placing his hand on Beck's shoulder

Beck didn't want to. He wanted to land a few punches into Peter and put him in as much pain as Ricky had put Jade into. But reluctantly he let go of Peter, stepping back as the officer pulled out a pair of handcuffs and forcefully pulled Peter's hands behind his back. Was it childish of Beck to stick his tongue out at Peter as he watched the officer handcuff his hands and then lead him out of the room?

His attention went to Jade, the doctor was busy stitching her leg back up, a nurse standing next to him with bandages in her hands. He wished he had shown up sooner, first the whole thing with Ricky and now this. He wondered if the other two guys in her band were like this, were the bruises just a collection from all of them? He sighed, placing her bag down on the seat in the room.

"Visiting hours ended, you must le-"

The nurse got cut off when the nurse who had been outside the room the night before shook her head. She smiled in Beck's direction, knowing that he cared for Jade and that he should be allowed to stay past visiting hours. He shared a smile back at her, but his whole attention was on Jade. He felt helpless standing right here. He had come in last minute with everything with Ricky, and he had luckily came in before any further damage was put on her from Peter. But how often could he save her?

He saw a forgotten cupcake, recognizing the red color of Cat Valentine's favorite cake flavor. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over and scooped it up. With a sigh, he left the room, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he dialed up Cat's number.

"_Cat's phone, Cat speaking!" _Cat giggled out

"Cat it's Beck." he said

"_Beck who?"_ she questioned

He rolled his eyes to her question. There weren't that many Beck's around Hollywood, or that he knew of. So why on Earth would she ask him Beck who?

"Beck Oliver." he replied

"_Oh! Hey Beck!"_ Cat giggled some more

"Hey Cat have you seen Jade today?" he questioned

On her end of the phone, Cat wasn't really paying attention to the phone call as she looked at the purple stuffed giraffe on her lap. She gave a giggle as she brought it up to her face, pressing the face of the stuffed animal against hers as her brown eyes gazed into the black eyes of the toy.

"_Cat."_ he called out

"That's me." she giggled

"_Have you gone to see Jade today?"_ he questioned again

"Mhm. Me, Tori, Robbie and Rex went to go visit her earlier today." Cat replied nodding her head

"_Did you guys see one of those guys that were in her band at the hospital too?"_ he asked

She pulled her stuffed animal away from her, thinking on Beck's question. Did she see someone from Jade's band at the hospital? Well she did remember Robbie complimenting someone on a tattoo and then Rex making fun of him about it.

"We saw a guy with a tattoo on his face." she told him

When he didn't reply she listened in on the background, usually when he was at his RV she heard his TV or music in the background. But all she could hear was a bunch of people talking, or beeping noises. She raised an eyebrow curious on where he currently was right now.

"Why?" she asked

"_He was choking her when I got here." _he told her

She gasped, dropping her giraffe and pulling the phone away from her ear as she looked at it. They were in there not long before the guy walked past them and he was choking her? She pouted out her bottom lip before bringing the phone back up to her ear.

"How is Jadey, is she okay?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes

"_She's passed out, they're giving her air."_ he sighed out

"We shouldn't have left." she whimpered out as tears started flowing down her cheeks

"_It's not your fault Cat, don't cry."_ he said

"But it is my fault Beck. We shouldn't have left." Cat brought her hands up, trying to wipe away the tears but they just kept coming

"_Cat you didn't know. Please don't cry."_

"Tori!" she called out

She had almost forgotten that Tori was downstairs making them popcorn. She could really use a pair of the other girl's underwear right now to wipe the tears away from her eyes. When she didn't hear the girl rushing up the stairs, Cat sighed as she pulled herself off her bed and walked over to the bag Tori had brought full of her clothes for the night.

"_Tori's there?"_ Beck questioned

"Ya. She's sleeping over." Cat replied

Digging through Tori's clothes, she pulled out a pair of underwear and pressed them lightly to her eyes. They were so soft, and felt better on her eyes then tissues. Biting her bottom lip, she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, already catching the smell of popcorn.

"Did you want me C- Cat! What are you doing with my underwear!" Tori gasped out when she spotted the pair of underwear in Cat's hand

Then she noticed the tears sliding down Cat's face and quickly snatched the phone out of Cat's hand. Pressing it to her own ear, she narrowed her eyes as she got a whole speech ready for whoever it was that hurt Cat.

"What the hell did you do!" she snapped

"_Tori?"_ Beck blinked on the other end of the phone

"Beck?" she questioned just as confused

"_Where's Cat?"_ Beck asked

"Standing in front of me crying. What happened?"

Beck sighed, telling Tori about what happened between Jade and Peter as he paced the hallway by Jade's room waiting for any news on if she was okay. Tori gasped when she heard what happened, she also couldn't believe how that could happen right after they left and right after everything that happened with Ricky.

"You think all the guys in her band does it to her?" she questioned

"_I have no clue Tori."_ he sighed, running a hand through his hair

He turned when he heard people leaving Jade's room. The nurse smiled as she walked over to him. He was so curious on how Jade was, and he was sure Tori and Cat were as he listened to the girls on the phone. He wasn't sure what was going on but he heard Cat saying something was big and Tori was freaking out about whatever it was Cat had called big.

"She's still asleep but she's better. Who was that guy that was here?" the nurse questioned

"I have no clue. She's in a band with him." he told her

She nodded her head, reaching over and patting his upper arm before she walked away. He watched her go before walking into the room and looking over to Jade. His attention was first to the oxygen mask on her face helping her, and then to the new bandages on her thigh. He promised himself now that he would protect her.

"I'm going to go Tori." he told her

"_Alright Beck. Keep us updated."_ she told him

He nodded, pulling his phone away and ending the call. He moved over to the bed, reaching over and running his fingers through Jade's hair. She shifted in her sleep, and he watched her chest rise as she inhaled, before shifting a little where she lay. Biting his bottom lip, he slid his hand down to brush his fingers over her cheek.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her cheek. Since he had first laid eyes on her he had wanted to get her know her more. To see her beautiful blue eyes every day and hear her gorgeous voice say his name. And just in knowing that she had been with people like Ricky and Peter for who knows how long, it killed him so much inside.

She stirred in her sleep, and he watched her eyes squint tighter shut as if it hurt for her to even try to open her eyes. Her hand came up, grasping at the mask over her mouth and nose that was helping her get air into her lungs. He wanted to advise her against taking it off, but he just really wanted to make sure she was okay right now so he watched her pull it off.

"What happened?" she questioned

He watched her blue eyes finally flutter open, taking in her surroundings before she focused her attention on him. They were in such close proximity, it only took for him to move his head a bit more forward and he could press his lips to hers. His eyes glanced down to her lips, how plump they were and how he just wanted to do nothing but kiss her right now.

"Beck?" she questioned

"Yeah?" his eyes went back to look into her blue ones

She was throwing her arms around his neck, pulling her body as close to his as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. His eyes widened, but he wrapped his arms around her body as he held her as close to him as he could. Even if she had been in this hospital for a few days, she still smelled amazing. A mix of Lilac and something else, though he couldn't put his finger on what it was right now.

Finally she pulled away, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks from hugging him. She was just so glad he was there and that he had been the one to rescue her not only from Ricky but now from Peter. She felt so bad for saying to him, Tori and Cat that they weren't her friends. It was just so hard trying to think that people would want to be friends with her. Jade was nothing but a mean girl, had been since she was a child.

"How are you feeling?" Beck questioned, pushing hair behind her ear

"My throat hurts." she said, running her fingers over her neck

He nodded his head, trying to keep himself from wanting to lean over and press his lips to the bruises on her neck. He settled on following her fingers with his own as he looked at the dark marks on her neck. Shivers went up her spine from the light touch of his fingertips, and she chewed on the inside of her cheek to keep from leaning into his touch.

"Maybe you should get some rest." he said, pulling his hand away from her neck

Her hand latched onto his though. Her eyes were practically pleading with him before she even had to ask what she wanted to say to him. She feared being in this room alone again, she didn't want Ricky or Peter to come back.

"Will you stay?" she asked him

He smiled, nodding his head as he reached over with his free hand to run his thumb over her bottom lip. Her eyes looked to his hand, her lips parting a little before disappointingly he pulled away from her and sat back in the seat next to her bed. She nestled her head back against the pillow, tilting her head a bit to look at him as he leaned back in the chair.

"Night Beck." she said

"Night Jade."

She watched him close his eyes, crossing his arms in front of him as he tried to get comfortable in the chair. She followed closely behind, closing her eyes as her fingers reached up to brush against her bottom lip now, still feeling the warmth of his thumb.

* * *

So, I wanted this out early Saturday but that really didn't happen. But here's the latest chapter. How do you guys feel? Were you mad with what Peter tried? Freaking out when Beck came?

So what are everyone's thoughts on Victorious being canceled? I know I hate bringing it up myself but it's not like it's just going to go away. Anyone blame it on something else? I know I've seen a few blame it on Sam & Cat, though I doubt it because I think it was Ari or Dan who said she'd still be on Victorious while working on Sam & Cat. I just hate seeing people blame it on Ari or Jennette.


	12. CH11, Finally Out

_**Chapter Eleven; Finally Out**_

When someone came up with the saying 'time goes fast' they really weren't joking. The next day seemed to go quickly. Jade got checked over by the doctors, handed a pair of crutches and ordered to keep off her feet too much. Then they put new bandages over her injuries before noon arrived and she was given the okay to leave. She was excited, and Beck was also kind of glad to finally be leaving the hospital.

Jade and her parents had argued a bit that morning about them just taking Jade straight home, she didn't want to be stuck in her house though with her parents. And so after what felt like hours of arguing, her parents agreed that Beck could drive her to her and Ricky's apartment to pick up her things, and then to drop them off at their house. Beck had been nervous to ask them, seeing as he was a stranger, and he knew they were judging if he would lead their daughter into the same situation Ricky did when he asked if he could take her over to Tori's later.

"How do we know your going to bring her home?" Mr. West had questioned him with a raised eyebrow

"Honey he's been by her side the entire time she's been here, if it hadn't been for him and his friends we wouldn't even have a daughter right now." Mrs. West told her husband, reaching over to grab her husbands arm

His eyes still glared at Beck, the same glare that reminded him much of the one Jade had given him multiple times. Finally, with a sigh the man's face relaxed as he uncrossed his arms. Relief washed over Beck as the older man nodded his head.

"Alright. But she is to be home by 11." he told him

"Dad!" Jade groaned out as she wobbled her way over on her crutches

"If you're living under our roof again, your coming home by 11." Mr. West told his daughter

It was a sentence Beck had remembered a lot as a teenager. It was the same reason his parents had given him multiple times for different things, such as hanging out with friends or girlfriends. A reason they used when he wanted to redecorate his bedroom. When he had finally been allowed his own RV he had finally felt like he was set free. He now spent his days coming home whatever time he felt like coming home, and bringing whoever he wanted over.

* * *

"Can you believe them?!" Jade snapped after slamming the passenger door of Beck's vehicle

He only chuckled, watching her push her crutches into the back seats and then turning to angrily buckle up her seat belt. He wanted to reach over and take her hand, to run his thumb over her hand and to try and calm her down. But after the traumatic experience she recently had with not only Ricky but also with Peter, that probably wasn't the best idea.

"They're just being parents." he told her as he started the car

"Whatever. If I ever have kids I'm letting them do whatever the fuck they want." Jade told him crossing her arms

"So if your daughter wants to get her first tattoo at the age of 6?" he questioned her

"If that's when she wants a tattoo then fine. But it's got to be something bad ass, if she wants a tattoo of a pony I'm punching her in the head." she replied

His eyes widened, and he took his eyes off the road for a second to look over to her on if maybe she was joking. But her face was dead serious, and so he lightly shook his head as he looked back on the road. He let his mind wander now, wondering if he'd ever see her again after this, would she want to see him or just forget everything that has happened the last few days?

He honestly wanted to see her again. He wanted to know more about this girl, and over all he wanted to show this girl that all guys were not like Ricky and Peter. He wanted her to know that he would never, ever lay his hands on her in a violent way. But that was even if she felt the way he felt about her.

When he pulled up in the parking lot of the apartment building, he looked over to her. Her eyes were staring up at the door to her apartment. Her fingers clutched tight onto her bag that rested on her lap, and out of habit her hand slipped inside, looking for the safe feeling of one of the handles of her various pairs of scissors. She gave a jump when she felt Beck's large tan hand rest on top of hers.

"Everything will be fine, Peter and Ricky are gone." he told her

"I know." she snapped, quickly pulling her hand away to open her door

Watching her try to slide out, he quickly pulled the crutches out from the back seats before jogging around the car and helping her stand. She grabbed onto his shirt as she wobbled on her feet, before taking the crutches that he offered over to her. Adjusting them under her armpits, she made her way to the steps that lead up to the second story of the apartment buildings. She felt Beck reach forward to help her as she limped up the stairs.

She really wasn't sure what she would expect when she got in there. The last memory of this place was what Ricky had done to her, and just to be back here again. She gave a shiver, and felt Beck's hand rub over her back as a sign of comfort. He had no clue how she was taking this, and just to feel that shiver she gave made him all the more protective of this girl he had only known for a few days.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to." he told her

"I'm going to have to sooner or later." she told him reaching over to the door knob

He only nodded his head, watching her stand there with her hand on the knob. Her eyebrows were furrowed together, and he was wondering what was going through that beautiful head of hers right now. He wasn't pushy as he waited patiently for her to open the door, for her, he'd stand here for as long as she wanted.

"Are you mad?" she finally questioned him

He blinked, raising an eyebrow as he watched her tilt her head down to look at her feet. He reached over, running a hand through her dark hair. She relaxed at his touch, leaning her head into his hand as she finally turned the door and let it open. He looked inside first, seeing it left the same way it had been when he had gone to retrieve her bag. She hadn't looked in yet, afraid to see again what had happened to her.

"Are the others mad at me?" she questioned again

"No. They're just glad you're safe." he told her, still running his hand through her hair

She nodded her head. He finally trailed his hand down, brushing his fingers against her cheek. She finally looked up, her blue eyes widened as she looked inside the apartment. Stepping away from him, the only sound currently was their footsteps and how loud her heart was pounding in her chest. She looked at the couch, seeing the stains of blood from where Ricky had used her own scissors to stab into her thigh. She brought her hand to her mouth when she saw the spot she had landed when she fell off the couch and the blade slid deeper into her thigh.

_'What. Were you doing. Jade?' _his voice echoed in her head

Beck had tried to wrap his arms around Jade's body, to give her some form of protection, but when she tensed up he pulled away. Her eyes scanned the stains of blood that moved from next to the coffee table to the wall across from them. She wasn't surprised when the bottle of whatever pills he had given her was gone, but that didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around her stomach when she felt bile rise up in her throat.

_'No one will ever love you like I do.' _his voice was still a reminder to her

Beck's eyes widened when he watched her hunch forward, and soon she was emptying her stomach in front of them. He reached over, combing his fingers through her hair until he had it pulled back. Once she was finished, she turned to him, pressing her face into his chest and clutching tight onto the front of his shirt as she just tried to get rid of the images. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her head as he turned, wanting to get her out of that place.

"Wait." she said, pulling her head back to look up at him

He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to say something else.

"I still need my stuff.." she muttered

"I'll get it. You go sit in the car." he told her, stroking her cheek

Her fingers only clenched tighter onto his shirt when she thought of sitting out in the car alone. She shook her head no, pressing her face again into his chest. He gave a small smile, tightening his arms around her before finally prying her away enough where that with his arm around her shoulders, they tried to ignore the sight in the few rooms as they went into the bedroom to retrieve the rest of Jade's things. He didn't question her or asked if she needed any help as she pulled clothes out and placed them into his arms.

A blush came across his face when she got to her panties and bra's. She rolled her eyes when he tried to hide his eyes, and she muttered something under her breath as she took one last look around the room. Avoiding looking at the bed, she finally gave a nod when she didn't miss anything she needed. She had her pear phone, her clothes and hopefully all of her scissors.. Well, except for the pair that Ricky had used on her.

"Let's go." Beck said, before following her out of the room

* * *

Stopping at Jade's parents house to drop off her stuff seemed almost like trying to go through a mine field for Beck. As soon as the two had stepped inside, Jade's mother – who's name he found out was Lily – had quickly pulled her daughter into a tight hug and then lead her to her old bedroom that they had set up for her to move back into. Meanwhile, Mr. West had quickly started firing questions at Beck.

Mrs. West offered Beck to stay for dinner, but Jade seemed to want to quickly rush out of there as she took Beck's hand as best she could with her crutches and tugged him out of the house. He felt her father's glare on the back of his head until the door closed between them.

"As much as I don't enjoy your friends company, anything is better then staying here." Jade had told him once he slid into the drivers seat and turned his car on

"Why's that?" he questioned her

She ignored answering his question though, reaching over to turn the car radio on and fidgeting with the dial until she finally found something she liked. He listened to her sing along to whatever song she knew as he drove towards Tori's house, wondering if everyone was ready and that Jade didn't try killing anyone when she got there.

Arriving at Tori's house, he saw Cat's red hair when she peeked out of the window before she threw the front door open and ran – almost tripping – towards the car. Words rushed out of her mouth, words Beck and Jade could barely make out as the girl pulled them from the car and tried to hurry them inside the Vega home. Jade clung onto Beck's arm as they were rushed inside, the small red head not giving them time enough to reach back into the car for her crutches.

"Whoa Cat, slow down." he told her with a chuckle once they were inside the house

"Hehe, sorry." she apologized before pulling Beck into a hug

If she wasn't in pain from Cat rushing them inside, and if she didn't want to rip any scars open she would have quickly dodged the hug that Cat had also pulled her into. Jade gave a groan when Cat squeezed her tight, before stumbling her way over to collapse onto the couch next to Andre. The dark skinned boy laughed, reaching over to pat her shoulder in sympathy for the bone crushing hug that Cat contained for such a tiny girl.

"I'm so glad you could make it here Jade." Tori said, walking over with a cup in her hand

"Whatever." Jade grumbled as she took the cup Tori offered her

Accepting a cup Tori also handed him, Beck went to sit himself down next to Jade. Instantly she moved a little closer to him, distancing the space between herself and Andre. Their friends all shared looks, but Beck and Jade didn't really seem phased by the way Jade had instantly moved over to him like a magnet. Cat's confusion finally changed as she gave a small squeal and pulled her phone out, ready to take a picture of the two.

"Put it away before I break it." Jade said before bringing the cup up to her mouth

With a pout, Cat slid her pink pear phone back into her pocket before she moved to squeeze herself in the space between Jade and Andre. Seeing no more room on that couch, Tori reluctantly went to go sit next to Robbie and Rex who were in the middle of a fight over something that none of them really paid attention to.

Letting the liquid of whatever Tori gave her touch her tongue, Jade's face scrunched up in disgust. She wasn't all that big of a lemonade drinker, and just because it was the color of Cat's current shirt did not help to the fact that all she wanted right now was coffee. Pulling the cup away from her, and spitting the current contents of it that was in her mouth back into the cup, she set the cup down on the coffee table in the room.

"Is there something wrong with your lemonade?" Tori questioned, tilting her head to the side

"It's disgusting, just like everything else that belongs in this house." Jade told her

Tori's face went from concern to shock, and a 'Well!' left her as she turned her eyes away from Jade and took a sip of her lemonade. Beck found himself draping his arm around Jade's shoulders, and she leaned into him as she tried to get rid of the taste of the lemonade out of her mouth. He hoped that Tori didn't take too much offense to what Jade had said, and he wanted to tell Jade to be nicer. But who was he to tell her what to do and not do?

"I want coffee." Jade said low enough for only him to hear

"What's the magic word?" he questioned her, raising an eyebrow waiting to hear what her answer would be

She turned her head to look at him, narrowing her eyes. If he had been Robbie or Cat, he probably would have peed a little at that look and quickly went to get her coffee. But he wasn't going to back down until he got something nice out of her. When she saw that she wasn't going to get her way, she sighed and leaned forward to press her forehead into the crook of his neck.

"Please?"

It came out so small, he had barely caught it. But he smiled when he heard the small please that came from her. Their friends eyes were on them again, watching with so much attention that Beck didn't feel like he was hanging out with his friends, but back in high school on that stage acting in front of all his teachers and classmates. Pulling himself away from her, he pushed himself off the couch and made his way towards the kitchen. Quickly placing her cup of lemonade down, Tori quickly followed him into her kitchen.

"Beck!" she called his name in a hushed tone as she approached him

He didn't look away from the coffee pot, but turned his head a little to show her that she had his attention. She looked back over her shoulder, watching Cat hop over to take the seat Beck had once been sitting in and shoving something into Jade's face. Turning her attention back to Beck, she scooted closer to him.

"What is going on?" she questioned him in a whisper

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Don't 'what do you mean' me, Beck Oliver!" she stomped her foot

He chuckled, finally turning his attention to her. The two heard a huge thump come from the other room, and when they glanced again into the living room they saw Cat now laying on the ground. She was pouting at Jade while Robbie rushed over to her aid. Beck shook his head, giving a small chuckle going back to making coffee for Jade.

"Are you guys dating?" she finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind

"No." he told her, pulling the coffee pot from the coffee maker and pouring it into a mug

"No?" she blinked, trying to put the pieces together

"No." he said yet again before brushing past her, mug of black coffee with 2 sugars in hand

Blinking a few more times, she followed him and settled herself down back on the couch next to Robbie as she watched Beck. He moved back to his seat, carefully handing the mug over to Jade who took it with a smile on her face. A smile formed on his face in just seeing the smile he got from getting her a simple cup of coffee.

"I want to watch a movie." Cat said from her seat between Robbie and Rex

"Okay. What movie?" Tori said, once again rising from her seat

"Something with a lot of blood." Jade said

Her eyes widened, and Cat quickly shook her head "No, no blood!"

Quickly covering her eyes as if Tori had already put a movie in, Cat scooted closer next to Robbie as she tried to hide herself from any movie with a lot of blood. With a sigh, Tori looked at Jade who shrugged her shoulders before taking a sip of her coffee.

"How about a comedy?" Robbie questioned, trying to help Cat

"Coming from the drop out comedian." Rex snorted

"Hey!" Robbie turned to glare at his twin

"I want to listen to something with a killer soundtrack." Andre spoke up

Tori was pulling out different movies, trying to find something that would satisfy all of their needs. The group continued arguing about the movie they wanted to watch, Beck and Tori the only ones not speaking in as they listened to the others. Andre wanted something with good music, Jade wanted a horror and Cat wanted something with no blood. With a loud groan, Tori finally picked up a random movie and put it into the DVD player.

"What did you put in?" Robbie questioned when she went to sit between Andre and Jade

"You'll see." Tori told him

"It better be something good Vega." Jade muttered, readjusting herself on the couch to where she was leaning against Beck

Tori looked over to them, meeting Beck's eyes and raising her eyebrow when she took in his arm around Jade's shoulders and her head resting on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes at her before turning his brown eyes to settle on the TV. With a sigh, Tori leaned a bit closer to Andre as she too returned her view on the TV.

She had ended up putting on the first Harry Potter movie, which seemed to settle for all of them. Andre would compliment on different songs they would use in the background, and Cat would give a clap and cheer when something good would happen. Even Jade seemed to enjoy it, which was enough for the rest of the group because they weren't looking forward to what she would have done if Tori put in a movie that she didn't like.

By the time the Sorcerer's Stone was over, everyone was in the mood to finish up the series. So digging through movies, Tori found the Chamber of Secrets and put that one in. Cat had ended up calling her parents to see if she could spend the night at Tori's house, and after bugging him so much Robbie finally called his and Rex's parents to let them know they would be getting in late.

"We should be getting you home." Beck whispered to Jade, who was half asleep next to him.

"Jade has to leave?" Tori questioned

"Her dad wants her home by 11." Beck told her

Jade gave a groan, not wanting to have to go back home. From the other couch, Rex gave a chuckle and muttered something about Jade having a curfew. She picked up the now empty coffee mug and threw it in his direction, though he quickly moved out of the way and the mug ended up hitting Robbie in the side of the head.

"Robbie!" Cat cried out in shock

Tori quickly paused the movie as everyone looked at Robbie. Rex was laughing hard, his hands holding onto the side as he took humor in his brothers pain. Beck had let Jade get off with enough, but this was not something to give his okay to and let Jade do. He narrowed his eyes, getting off the couch and pulling Jade up with him.

"I'll see you guys later." he told them as he lead Jade towards the door

"I don't want to go!" Jade groaned out, trying to stop him

He only tightened his grip on her arm, but loosened it a bit. She was probably already in enough pain just trying to keep up with his quick strides without falling, and so he slowed down and picked her up, carrying her out of the house. She didn't let that settle though, screaming and kicking like a child being pulled out of a toy store.

"Why would you do that?" he asked her as he walked towards his car

"Well, usually when I want to do something, I go ahead and do it." she told him crossing her arms

"You could have seriously injured Robbie." he told her shaking his head

"And?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"You are ridiculous Jade." he sighed out as he opened up the passenger door, placing her inside

She wouldn't let that settle either. She pushed him away from her, pulling herself out of the car. Standing on wobbly legs, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm ridiculous?! Sorry but last I looked you're not my boyfriend, nor are you my father." she snapped at him

He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes scanning over the other houses in Tori's neighborhood to make sure that the two of them were not drawing attention. He reached over, trying to get her back inside the car but she backed away from him. With a sigh, he slid his hands into his pockets as he waited for her to finish.

"We were having a good day, and then I throw one mug at someone and all of a sudden it's like I'm some slave you can just boss around." she told him

"You don't go around throwing mugs in people's houses Jade!" he told her

She rolled her eyes moving to open the door to the back seat of Beck's car. He watched her reach inside, pulling the crutches out and then turning to limp away. He would have let her go, but he told her father he would bring her home around 11. Making the short distance to her, he took the crutches from her and ignoring her protests he slid them back into his car and then lead her back into the passenger seat.

"Remember when you asked me if I was mad at you?" he asked her when he got into the driver's seat

"What about it?" she replied looking out the window

"I wasn't mad at you earlier, but I am mad at you now." he told her

She didn't reply to that, he had honestly expected her to fight with him somewhat with that. But she didn't, she remained silent the entire car ride back to her parent's house. Her eyes trained outside the window, watching the houses they passed and keeping her arms crossed against her chest the entire time. He felt bad about it, but she had to learn that it wasn't right to throw mug's at people.

Pulling up at her house, he watched her open the door. Silently, she leaned back to gather her crutches before she pulled them and herself out of the car. He sat in the car, his brown eyes following her as she limped up her yard and up to the door when tried to balance on her crutches before she opened the door and allowed herself in. He was chewing on the inside of his cheek, kicking himself mentally for making her go through all of that trouble.

"Goodnight Jade." he whispered before he started up his car and drove away

* * *

So, probably about 2 – 3 more chapters until My Mockingbird is over? I'm glad you guys have enjoyed it so far, and love every review you guys give me.

I recently posted up a teaser of a fic I'm working on on Tumblr. It's called Tori In Wonderland. I just got done working on the cover photo, and I'm honestly really excited to work on it and see what you guys think about it. If you guys want to check out the teaser, the link for my tumblr is on my profile. I'm not really sure if anyone has done something based on Alice In Wonderland before for Victorious, but I thought it would be something fun and different.


	13. CH12, I Miss You

**A/N: **So as I've said in the last chapter, My Mockingbird is drawing close to an end. But I've redone the chapters up a bit, and I'll probably be working on a rewrite later on. I'm not sure if I'll just slowly update these current chapters to the new chapters, or if I'll just put up a new story titled 'My Mockingbird Rewritten' just so everyone doesn't have to go back and re-read. It'll start out different, and things might change up a bit. But it'll be the same thing - Jade being abused by Ricky, and Beck coming to her rescue in the end. Also, while I have it planned out - if I'm right - this one will be ending with 13 chapters. While as the rewrite will be ending with 22, maybe 23 chapters.

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve; I Miss You**_

"Oh I love fortune cookies!"

Beck sighed, breaking out of running his lines to look across the table to where Cat was currently cracking open a fortune cookie. He took a glance to the table, where Mrs. Lee had slammed down four fortune cookies for Beck, Cat, Tori and Andre. Reaching over, he plucked up a fortune cookie and cracked it open as his brown eye's went back to the script in front of him.

"Aw man, mine's empty!" Tori gasped out after she had cracked open her fortune cookie

"Here, have mine." Andre offered, holding out his fortune cookie

Beck gave a frustrated groan, stopping where he was reading to look at his friends. Tori had accepted Andre's cookie, cracking it open and pulling out the small scroll of paper. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she read what was written on it, before tossing it down onto the table and going back to her food. Interested in what it said, Andre reached over to the rejected fortune and scanned over it before giving a chuckle.

"What's it say?" Cat questioned with a mouth full of fortune cookie

"Terrible things are coming." Andre read off the fortune

"There goes that call back probably." Tori groaned out

Andre chuckled, patting her shoulder and Beck gave a chuckle before returning his gaze to the script. They were all spending their free weekend out to lunch at Nozu, and Beck was rehearsing over lines for a movie he was hoping to get a part in. All throughout high school he had hoped on acting, he was always some male lead in school plays and he was ready to try to get his foot in the door.

"Don't worry Tori, that demo we sent in should have ton's of record producers banging down your door." Andre reassured her

"Speaking of producers. Has Jade gotten back to you about the demo?" Tori questioned, finally focusing her attention on Beck

Cat and Andre also looked to him. It had been a week since they had last seen Jade at Tori's house, where she had thrown the mug at Robbie. He chewed on his lip, trying to ignore their looks as he tried to read the next line the character he was auditioning for was going to say. But now that they had brought up her name, he found himself now getting distracted with thinking about her.

He had tried multiple times to call her, trying to apologize for yelling at her. But she wouldn't answer or return any of his phone calls. He had even tried stopping at her house and getting her to come outside, but instead her father had ended up answering the door and telling Beck to leave before he called the cops on him.

"No." was his reply

Cat, Tori and Andre shared looks before they went back to their food. They had all seen a bit of a difference between their friend since the day he had taken Jade home from Tori's house. The first day he had been completely zoned out when hanging out with them, and the day after he turned down going with Alyssa Vaughn in going as her date to a red carpet premiere. '_But she's hot!_' Andre had said when they had found out about it.

They all missed Jade though, Cat the most. She had constantly asked Tori if they could make cupcakes and take them to her house, but Tori just wanted to give Jade space until whatever was going on between her and Beck calmed down.

"Are you people done with your stinkin' food?!" Mrs. Lee questioned when she walked over to their table

"Um, yeah I think so." Tori muttered out, looking down at her almost finished food

The only one who had barely touched his food was Beck. He glanced up, before looking down to the untouched sushi sitting in front of him. When he had first walked in he was starved, but now he wasn't even in the mood to eat. Pushing it away, he faced Mrs. Lee and gave her a nod, letting her know they were done.

"Good. Here's your bill." she set the bill on the table before walking away

"Why is she so mean to us?" Cat questioned

"Probably from that time Trina came in here and pretended to be a movie star just for free food. Although back then, she owned the restaurant Wok Star." Andre told her

"What happened to it?" Cat questioned, tilting her head to the side

"It burned down in a mysterious fire." Mrs. Lee said from behind her

Splitting the bill, the group of four payed for their lunch before they all pushed away from the table. Mrs. Lee crossed her arms, watching the group of friends walk away from the table before she started counting the wad of bills they had handed her. Smirking at the amount of money she was paid, she slid it into her shirt before walking away to tend to another customer.

The group split up when they had left Nozu. Beck walked over to his truck. While Cat, Tori and Andre went over to Andre's car. When he slid into the drivers seat, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He automatically went through his list of contacts to Jade's name, his finger hovering over the button to give her a call. Should he waste his time though?

_'Why are you calling my phone? Obviously, if I haven't answered I don't want to talk to you. But you know what, leave me some pathetic message and maybe you'll get the pleasure of me laughing at your attempt to talk to me.'_

After listening to the voice of Jade end, and a beep go off signaling for him to open a message, he opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. What would be the point in leaving a message he had already left probably about 20 times? She obviously didn't want to talk to him, and what was the point in giving her something to roll her beautiful blue eyes at.

* * *

Looking at her phone, she saw Beck's name flashing on the screen. She was wondering if he was actually going to leave yet another voice message for her to have to delete off her phone. Rolling her eyes, she tossed her phone onto the end of her bed before she returned her gaze to the book on her lap. She tapped the pen she was holding against her bottom lip, looking over the words that she had sloppily scrawled out on the page before her.

"Garbage." she muttered, ripping the paper out and crumpling it up

Tossing it in the direction of her trash can, she found her eyes landing on the other crumpled up pieces of paper that already gathered in the trash and sat outside the trash. Why was it everything she was trying to write was coming out to sound like something Tori Vega would write? Jade West did not write about love, she didn't write about sunshine and rainbows like Cat. She just wanted to write whatever was in her heart.

"My name's Tori Vega, and life growing up on the farm was torturous but if I just follow my dreams then I can live with my rich doctor husband in a great big house by the beach." she mocked, snapping the book shut and tossing it next to her pear phone at the end of the bed

Pulling herself off her bed, she found herself looking at her thigh. The wound was completely healed up, and she didn't have to resort to crutches anymore, but the scar was still there to haunt her. There were days when she would wake up in a cold sweat – disgusting right? - and almost call Beck just to talk to someone, to keep herself awake. But she wasn't going to let him win, not like she had let Ricky win.

Snatching up her leather jacket, she slid it on over the black tank top she was wearing and then knelt down to retrieve her knee high boots. She wasn't sure what was more torturous to her right now, trying to keep from answering calls from Beck and Cat. Or being stuck living with her family again. Her father always found some way of putting her down for wanting to be a singer or actress, her mother was always busy with work or her younger brother, and her younger brother was just a pest.

Leaving her bedroom, she walked down the hall, listening to the way the heels of her boots clanked against the floor as she made her way towards the front door. Pausing at the door, her hand hovering over the knob, she turned to look towards the kitchen. From the silence of the house, and the fact she could not smell food cooking, she could only figure that her parents had decided to go out without her for food.

"Go figure." she muttered, before opening the door

Luckily, her get away was her car. Walking across the neatly trimmed lawn, she didn't stop until she was sitting behind the wheel and pulling away from the house. Her phone left in her bedroom, she didn't have to bother on if Beck or Cat called her. So the only thing she did now was drive off in the direction of her favorite coffee place – Jet Brew.

* * *

Even though he had just left a plate of untouched sushi at Nozu, Beck had found himself pulling into the parking lot of Jet Brew. Climbing out of his car and sliding his keys into the pocket of his jacket, he made his way into the building. Taking in the smell of coffee, he felt himself remembering Jade's words as she often asked him for black with two sugars. And so when he walked in front of the counter, he ignored the cashier's flirtatious look as she asked him what he wanted.

"Black, two sugars." he requested

With a smile, the girl nodded before turning to get to work on making his coffee. Knowing that it might take a bit, he walked over to a small two person table as he waited for her to finish with his coffee. Pulling out his phone, he almost had the urge to send Jade another call. Maybe she would at least come out and join him for coffee? Ah, but who was he kidding, like she would ignore all of his calls to apologize and yet accept an offer to meet up with him for coffee? He was just fooling himself.

Just as he was about to put his phone back in his pocket, his heart quickened when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He was hoping maybe it was Jade, but was disappointed when he saw that the name flashing on his phone was that of Alyssa Vaughn. He didn't bother with reading her text, sliding the phone into his pocket and looking up when the cashier walked over with his coffee.

"Here cutie." she said with a wink, handing over his coffee

He gave her a smile, taking the coffee from her hand and avoiding trying to make contact with her hand. Watching her walk away, he looked to the cup and rolled his eyes when he caught number's to a phone written on the styrofoam. Not bothering to satisfy the girl with copying her number down into his phone, he brought the cup up to his mouth, taking a long drink.

Feeling the hot liquid slide down his throat, he looked around the small shop. Two nerdy boys sat at a table a few tables away from him, both with laptops set in front of them yelling at their screens. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair and wondering how it currently looked right now. Though if that girl had given him her number without her saying much but a 'Black with two sugars' then he was sure his hair looked as perfect as it always did.

Hearing the chime of the bell to the door, he let his brown eyes glance over to who it was that had entered. His eyes widened, and he had to keep from spitting the coffee in his mouth as he watched her walk in and listened to her heeled boots hit the floor as she strode over to the counter. The girl had to reluctantly stop drooling in his direction to turn her gaze to the dark girl that stood in front of her.

"Black, two sugars." Jade told her

The girl's eyes again glanced over to Beck, recognizing that order. But with a shrug, she turned to get Jade's order done. Jade crossed her arms, not bothering to go sit down as she watched the girl make the coffee – snapping at her a few times to make sure that the girl got two sugars – Not one, not three. Two.

"Just because your hair is dyed blonde, doesn't mean you have to act like an idiot!" Jade snapped, slamming her hand down on the counter

Beck gave a chuckle. The cashier looked over at him, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment while Jade turned to give him a snarky comment. But her comment was completely lost when her blue eyes met with his brown ones. Her eyebrows raised, and he found himself pushing the other chair out and nodding his head over to it.

"Two sugars. If you mess it up, you won't have that pretty blonde hair of yours anymore." Jade told the girl before walking over to Beck and sitting down at the table

"What are you doing here?" Beck questioned her

"Obviously the same reason on why you're here." she told him

Watching him bring the cup to his mouth, she quickly reached over and took the cup out of his hand. Pressing it to her lips, she gave a sound of satisfaction when she tasted her usual favorite. Beck really didn't have that bad of taste if he drank black with two sugars. He watched her, resting his elbows on the table as she drank his coffee.

"Um.. Your coffee." the blonde cashier said where she stood next to the table, watching Jade drink Beck's coffee as she held Jade's in her hand

"Thank you." Beck said, reaching over and taking the coffee from her hand.

"Awl, I don't get a number on mine. Am I not special enough?" Jade questioned, tilting her head and raising a pierced brow at the girl

"I- I'm sorry what?" the girl blinked, looking at Jade

"Well, if your going to flirt with my boyfriend in front of me, it would be nice if you didn't make it so stupidly obvious." Jade slammed the cup down on the table

Beck's eyes widened, and before anything else could happen between Jade and the cashier he was setting money down on the table for both coffee's and then taking Jade's wrist and dragging her away from the table. She didn't stop him, taking in the shocked look on the cashier's face before the door shut behind them.

"You know, just because you dragged me out here doesn't mean I won't just text her. Maybe a clip from The Scissoring." Jade said, eying the number written on the cup

"You won't." he told her with a smirk, turning to look at her

She raised an eyebrow, wanting to tell him 'You don't know me.' but she instead went with rolling her eyes. He thought he knew her, but he really didn't. His hand had at some point slid down from her wrist and his fingers were intertwined with hers. She didn't pull away thought, she liked the feel if his fingers perfectly fit between her's.

He wasn't sure where he was going, having walked past both of their cars and down the sidewalk. He didn't stop until he found himself at the yard of his old high school. Jade raised an eyebrow, looking at the words 'Hollywood Arts' written along the school. She was curious why they had ended up here, at some high school.

"Will you finally talk to me?" he asked her

"Depends." she told him, sliding her free hand into her pocket

He chuckled, using his own free hand to run through his hair. He looked at his old high school, remembering the first time he had entered those halls, meeting his friends that he could never forget, the multiple girlfriends he had. Those days had made him so happy, but they never seemed to match the happiness that he felt holding this girl's hand.

"I'm sorry." he apologized, finally releasing her hand

Turning to look at her, he watched how the light from the setting sun made her hair appear more of a dark brown then black. How her eyes were now more of a sky blue, then the dark blue whenever she was angry or upset. He brought his hand up, cupping her cheek. He had missed this girl so much.

"You know, if telling me sorry through 20 voice messages didn't work. Why do you think you telling me in person will?" she questioned with a smirk, tilting her head to the side

"Because I've only managed to get maybe 8 hours of sleep all week, and you've only allowed me two sips of my own coffee before you claimed it as your own." he told her crossing his arms

She glanced down at the coffee she was holding, shrugging her shoulders when she brought it up to her mouth to take in the taste of it. Swallowing, she nodded her head towards the still full cup of coffee he currently held that he had taken from the cashier.

"Then drink mine." she offered

"What if she put more sugar in it?" he asked

"Well then that will help you stay awake." she said with a shrug

He chuckled, turning and walking towards the building. She watched him, debating on if she should follow him or if she should just turn around and go back to her car. She decided on following though, curious on why he had brought her all the way out here. Taking another long sip of the coffee, she watched him walk over to a bunch of tables and benches where she figured the students had lunch. She found her eyes looking up to what looked like some sort of balcony over some of the tables.

"What's that?" she questioned, motioning to it

"You wanna go up there?" he questioned, now his turn to raise an eyebrow at her

"Why would I – Why not." she shrugged, setting the cup on one of the tables and following him as he lead her to the stairs.

Moving up the spiral stairs, she brought a hand up to hold back her hair from blowing into her face. Once they were finally at the top, she rest her hands on the rail as she now got a better view of the tables and even of the truck parked in the yard.

"A lot of bands would perform up here, sometimes whenever someone made a video and it was nice out we'd play it out here instead of playing it in the theater." he told her, pointing over to one part of the building

She nodded her head, trying to imagine the tables crowded with students cheering on a band playing. She wouldn't admit it to Beck, but she felt jealous of him going to this school. She had begged and pleaded her father to go, but no matter how hard she tried she had ended up going to some annoying prissy school with normal classes. Math, Science, even the pain of having Gym.

"Did you play anything up here?" she questioned

"A short film." he told her

She raised an eyebrow, turning away from the tables to look to where he stood next to her. His hands were also holding onto the rail, a smile on his face as he looked at the place where he had had lunches at. He though mostly was looking at his groups old lunch table, where Cat had been addicted to the sky store and would show them the different things she bought. Where Tori had tried to introduce them to a crazy girl who Tori called Ponnie.

"I've also played guitar up here a few times." he told her

"Pft, yeah right." she laughed, rolling her eyes

"It's true. Whenever Tori or Andre would sing up here. All of us went to school here.. Well besides Rex." he told her

"Where did Rex go to school?" she asked

"Northridge." he told her

She made a face, thinking of the school she knew all to well. That was the school Ricky and Peter had both come from, and it was a surprise that neither of them seemed to have recognized Rex. She figured he would have had something possibly in common with the two.

"I want to hear you play." she told him

He blinked, turning to finally meet her eyes. Watching her hair blowing in the wind, he reached over, brushing her hair behind her ear. She smiled, trying to keep back the blush that rose up on her cheeks. Licking his lips, Beck took a small step closer to her. She leaned into his hand, feeling his fingers run through her hair as he took another step closer to her.

He found himself finally leaning forward, pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened, before they closed and she was returning the kiss. But then she saw Ricky's face, the look he had been giving her as he was stabbing her in the leg. Her eyes quickly opened, and she lightly pushed Beck away from her. She didn't say anything, turning and rushing down the stairs and quickly leaving the school grounds.

Where he stood on the balcony, Beck watched her leave. Had he done something wrong? He reached into his pocket, pulling it out and dialing Jade's number, but like the last few days he again listened to it ring before her voice was there again.

_'Why are you calling my phone? Obviously, if I haven't answered I don't want to talk to you. But you know what, leave me some pathetic message and maybe you'll get the pleasure of me laughing at your attempt to talk to me.'_

* * *

Sorry it's probably shorter then other chapters, I got to work on this late and kept getting distracted. Plus my son started up school again so I've been having to go to be much earlier just so I'm actually awake when I have to get him to school. I'm not a morning person.

Anyone seen the video ClevverTV posted up with an interview of the Victorious cast at the Emmy's? Oh man, I loved it so much. I love this cast so much. I'm really looking forward to the new episode Saturday (Who's up for an all nighter at Wanko's?!) and then the following new episodes after that.


	14. CH13, That Girl Is My Mockingbird

**A/N: **Here we are on the last chapter to My Mockingbird. I'm so glad you guys have enjoyed it, I love reading your reviews. I'm really not all that sure what I'm going to be working on next after this is finished up. Though, I'm really in love with the ideas I came up with for chapters in Tori In Wonderland, so maybe I'll start that project up once this is over? Either that or probably the sequel to Can't Have You. Any thoughts? Also. I've had my Wednesdays and Saturdays open because that's when I use to be working on Can't Have You, I was thinking of maybe using those days to take requests. Either for oneshots or long stories - if I get a good idea in mind. Though who knows, I usually have difficulties trying to keep up with a lot of projects. Or I just distract myself, I do that A LOT.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen; That Girl Is My Mockingbird**_

"_Jade. You cannot just ignore every one of my phone calls."_

She rolled her eyes, pulling the pear phone away from her ear and pressing the button to delete the recent voice message. He didn't know her, and if she wanted to ignore his phone calls then that's exactly what she was going to continue doing. It had been a mistake in being friends with him, in feeling safe with him, last night that kiss had been a mistake. And yet she kept thinking about it, how much she liked that kiss and how she wanted to do it again. She wanted to run her hands through his hair and just be in the safety of his arms.

Shaking her head, she tried to get rid of the images of kissing Beck. Looking around her room, she tried to find something to distract herself. Until her eyes landed on her laptop. She pushed herself off her bed, taking the short distance over to where her laptop had sat, untouched since she had pulled it out of her bag and sat it there a week ago. She ran her hand over the top, wondering if she should really open it up and look at what would be inside. Stuff from when she was in high school, when she first started the band with Ricky, when she first started dating Ricky.

Scooping it up into her arms, she moved to sit at the chair in her room and set the laptop on her lap. Opening it up, she paused as her blue eyes looked at the background on her laptop. It was a photo of the band. Her and Ricky standing next to each other smiling, the other's in the background goofing off. One of Ricky's friends was in college for photography so they had tried to get some official photos done for if they ever got a record label.

"_Why do we have to stand back here while you two stand in front?!" Henry had yelled_

_Ricky sighed, loosening his hold around Jade's waist as he looked back to where Henry, Peter and Jerry were standing behind them. Henry had his eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer, and even Jerry looked a little curious. Peter was the only one unaffected by the positions they took place for the photoshoot._

"_Because, she's our lead singer and I'm the back up vocals." Ricky said in a 'duh' tone_

"_Well I could understand if she was standing in front, but not why your up there if your just the back up vocals." Jerry stated_

"_Listen guys, let's just get these photos done." Jade said, rolling her eyes in annoyance_

"_Stay out of this Jade." Ricky had snapped, glaring at her_

Trying to ignore the faces, she quickly opened the folder to all of her photos. There were so many, ones she had taken with Ricky or with the band. One folder of photos from the prom she had been drug to even though she still and always would think that proms were stupid. Clicking and selecting all of the photos in the album, she hit the right button on her laptop and selected the delete button, watching all the photos get sent to her trash can. Once her photos of Ricky and the band were cleared out, she looked through her photos of creations she had done in school. There was a one she liked the most, a dark purple background with a skull in the center. Choosing that as her new background, she now went through her videos.

Any videos she had of her and Ricky were an instant delete, not even giving it a second to debate on watching it or not. She just wanted to clear him out of her life forever, forget about Ricky and continue on with her life. Once those videos were gone, she looked over the ones she had made in school. There was a video she had sent to a girl's phone one time, a reenactment of The Scissoring. She loved the work she did on it, and was pleased when she watched the girl scream in horror, drop her phone in which broke it and then never came back to school.

Maybe that was a cruel thing to do, but when you pissed off Jade you didn't get away easy. She grinned, looking at the other videos she had created. She wondered if she still had her old supplies she used for her movies. The fake blood, the skeletons and the dead animals. The various clips she had worked hard on. Setting her laptop on the desk in front of her, she slid off the chair onto the floor and searched the floorboards before finding the one she was looking for.

Moving aside the loose floorboard, her eyes lit up when she saw what she was looking for. And she knew exactly where she would put on this performance. Reaching inside, she plucked the key up from where it was hidden and placed it into her pocket before returning the floorboard to where it had originally been.

* * *

"What makes you think you have what it takes to be in this movie. Mr. Oliver?"

He tried not to let his nervousness show as he looked at the three people that stood behind the table. The woman who had asked the question arched an eyebrow, her blue eyes looking at him. Those eyes reminded him so much of Jade right now, but he wasn't going to distract himself thinking about the girl who had been on his mind all day. Keeping his eyes focused on her, he reached up to run his hand through his hair.

"Because I know I can do this. Because I know that acting, isn't just about standing on that stage and repeating lines. Acting is about forgetting everything right now – And only knowing the emotions of your character." he paused, trying to keep from looking anywhere else "Take Joseph for instance. A man who had been gone for years comes home to discover his wife and children had been murdered. I want to feel his pain, I want to live as if I had just discovered that everything I loved was taken from me." he told her

The woman's mouth turned up into a smile, but it only lasted for a second before she quickly masked up her emotions. She gave a nod, looking down at the paper in front of her as the red headed man sitting next to her leaned over to whisper into her ear. Her eyebrows furrowed, before she looked at the man and then back to the paper.

"Alyssa wasn't wrong about you." she finally said to him

"Congrats kid. We are glad to have you on the team." the blonde sitting on the other side of the woman said

"Thank you so much." Beck thanked them, stepping closer to the table and shaking hands with the three of them.

"I hope to see you next week Mr. Oliver." the woman told him

"I'll be there Ms. Augustine." he told her

"Oh honey, call me Veronica." she told him with a smile

Leaving the room, he tried to not give too much excitement off as he looked at all the other people currently sitting out of the room waiting for their turn to audition. It wasn't until he was outside the building, and sliding into his car did he finally dial up Tori's number. Waiting for her to answer while he started up the car, he took one final look to the building before he drove out of the parking lot.

"_Hey Beck." _Tori greeted once she picked up on the third ring

He opened his mouth to reply to her, but before he could get a word out he heard Trina yelling in the background, he couldn't catch what she said so he listened close to Tori as she yelled back at her older sister. His eyebrow raised when he heard her say 'He doesn't want to talk to you!' and then gave a chuckle when he heard her also say 'Because he doesn't like you Trina!'

"_Sorry about that. Are you still coming over tonight?" _Tori asked him

"Of course." he replied with a smile

"_Alright. So was there any reason you called?" _

"I have some good news and bad news." he told her

"_Ohh.. Well good news is always good. Though maybe I want to hear that after the bad news." _she debated on the other line.

Rolling his eyes, he stopped at a red light and adjusted the phone so that it was on speakerphone, that was the last issue he needed right now with getting into an accident after getting his first job at acting. Once the light turned green he turned the corner and somehow found himself driving in the direction of Jade's house.

"_Alright. What's the good news?" _Tori finally asked

"I got the role." he told her

"_Oh my god! That's amazing Beck!"_ she said excited for him, she shifted where she was sitting on her couch _"So then what's the bad news?"_ she asked

"Well.. I kissed Jade last night." he told her

"_Well about time. Though I don't see how that's bad news." _she said rolling her eyes

"She ran off after I kissed her. And she won't answer any of my phone calls." he clarified

"_Oooh. I'm sorry Beck." _she apologized

"It's fine. I guess I deserved it." he said with a shrug

"_Where are you right now?" _she asked him

"Jade's house." he answered, pulling up in front of Jade's house

"_Beck! If she isn't answering why would you just go to her house!" _Tori yelled with a sigh

"I need to talk to her Tori, and if she's not going to answer my calls then I'll have to make her listen." he told her

He heard her give another sigh. He looked at the West house, seeing Jade's car in the drive way and her parents car missing. This might be his only chance to talk to her, and she was going to have to listen to him. Right? He opened the car door, letting himself out.

"_Good luck." _Tori finally said

"Thanks." he replied, before ending the call

Walking up to the house he watched the door open. He stopped when he saw Jade walk out, her eyes meeting his. She rolled her eyes, walking past him and in the direction of her car. He turned, following closely behind her.

"What are you doing here Oliver?" she questioned him

"I want to talk about what happened yesterday." he told her

She sighed, stopping and turning to face him. He stopped in front of her, watching her cross her arms and tilt her head. Sliding his hands into his pockets, he tried to keep from reaching over and kissing her. But that's all he wanted to do right now, kiss her and show her that he wanted to be with her and that he didn't want to do what Ricky did to her.

"There's nothing to talk about." she told him

"So you don't deny that you kissed me back and then walked away?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"No." she groaned out

"Why did you walk away then Jade?" he asked

"Why is it such an issue Beck?!" she snapped, uncrossing her arms and glaring at him

"Because I want to be with you Jade!" he yelled back at her

"No you don't! Nobody wants to be with me!"

He finally let his wants react. Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he took the short distance towards her and grabbed her face between his hands. Pressing his lips to her, his grip tightened a bit on her face when she tried to pull away until he finally felt her relax into his hold. Her hands moved up, wrapping her arms around his neck while he set his hands to rest on her hips. He didn't push any further, but felt like he had achieved something when her tongue probed at his lips, trying to enter.

Parting his lips, he felt her tongue slide into his mouth and pulled her closer to his body. Her hands were gripping at his hair, tugging and pulling it just a little causing a shiver to slide up his back. Finally, pulling away he panted as he looked at her. Her eyes were closed, and he leaned his head into her hand feeling her fingers play with his hair.

"I, want to be with you." he finally told her

Her eyes opened, and she looked up at him. He smiled at her, letting go of her waist and sliding his hands up her arms and pulling her hands out of his hair and in stead sliding his fingers between hers, looking away from her face to look at how perfectly it seemed that their hands fit together.

Finally, she pulled her hands free from his and trying to hide up the blush on her cheeks she brushed hair out of her face before turning to continue walking to her car. Beck followed close behind her. Watching her pull the door open, she tossed her bag into the back before climbing into the driver's side.

"Where are you going?" he asked her

"I've got a project I want to work on." she paused, looking at him "Want to help?" she asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow

"Sounds exciting." he chuckled out, walking around and climbing into the passenger seat

Leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek, she smiled before starting her car up. Crossing his arms, he didn't question her any further as they pulled out of the driveway and drove away from the West house.

* * *

"Hey Beck, I thought you were coming over?" Tori questioned, pressing her pear phone to her ear as she looked away from her friends

"_Change of plans. Are Cat, Robbie, Rex and Andre there?" _Beck questioned

She blinked, but nodded her head as she looked to where Cat was currently trying to get Robbie to pet her newest addition to her stuffed animal collection – a pink unicorn that Andre had ended up winning her in a crane machine. Catching that she nodded and she was on the phone, she flushed.

"Ya. They're all here." she told him

"_Cool. Can you guys head over to Hollywood Arts?" _he asked her

"Our old high school? But why?" she asked confused

"_Just come over!" _she heard Jade snap in the background

"Alright, calm down. We'll be there." she said before hanging up

The others looked away from what they were doing to look at Tori, she gave a shrug before going over to slip her shoes on. With a giggle, Cat hugged her stuffed unicorn to herself before she followed the others towards the front door and out of Tori's house. Andre and Tori grabbed the driver and passenger seat while Cat was stuck in the back between Rex and Robbie. Though she was more next to Robbie, trying to keep herself distanced from Rex because he had recently tried to throw her unicorn.

"I want to name him Mr. Pinky." she told Robbie

"Don't you have a Mr. Pinky?" Rex asked with a groan

"No. I just have a Mr. Purple and a Miss. Yellow." she told him

"Why not Miss. Pink? Since it's pink." Robbie questioned

Her eyes widened, and she pressed her finger to her lips to shush up. Placing her hands over the unicorns ears, she gave a small giggle before telling Robbie that the unicorn was a guy and she didn't want Robbie to hurt his feelings by pointing out his girly color. Robbie chuckled, nodding his head while Rex just groaned, complaining about Andre getting that for her.

"Where are we going?" Andre asked Tori, looking over to where she sat in the passenger seat

"Beck wants us to meet him at Hollywood Arts." she replied

"Why do we have to go back there?" Rex questioned

"I don't know. When I asked I had Jade yell at me to just come." Tori replied with another shrug

"Jadey's with Beck?!" Cat asked excited

"Mhm." Tori nodded, looking back to smile at the red head

The rest of the car ride was honestly enjoyable. Cat would question on how Beck and Jade are doing – though most of the questions were more directed to Jade since she hadn't seen Jade for a week. She was excited though to see the other girl, bouncing in her seat and almost forgetting about her latest toy. Once the group arrived they were surprised to see the parking lot was full of cars, even noticing Mr. Sikowitz colorful van.

"Whoa. What's going on?" Tori asked, leaning her head a little out the window

"Oh, maybe they're having another prom!" Cat giggled out

"Prome!" Tori corrected her

Finding an open spot, the group climbed out of the cars and walked towards the asphalt cafe that was filled with people either gathered in groups talking or dancing. Cat quickly took hold of Robbie's hand – not even catching his blush as she drug him off to dance. Rex rolled his eyes, before spotting a group of girls and walked over to talk to them. Andre and Tori looked at each other before walking off in search of Jade and Beck.

* * *

"I love this song!" Cat giggled out after stopping in the middle of people, she held the hooves of her Mr. Pinky in her own hands as she danced with the stuffed animal, though she was watching Robbie.

"Me too!" Robbie replied, trying to dance along with her

His dancing was a bit sloppy, but whenever he would do a move like he was a robot or like he was snorkeling he would get a good laugh out of Cat, which was enough for him. Walking up to them, the two smiled when Jade made her appearance.

"Jadey!" Cat cried out, pulling the girl into a hug

She tensed up, but allowed the girl to hug her. Looking over her shoulder, she flashed a small smile to Robbie until finally Beck reached over and pulled her away from Cat. Both Cat and Robbie's eyes widened, and eyebrows arched when they saw Beck wrap his arm around her waist, but they didn't say anything about it.

"What is all of this?" Robbie questioned

"You'll find out." Beck told him with a grin

"Oh I love surprises!" Cat giggled out

"Where are the others?" Jade asked

"If any Northridge girls are here, that's where you'll find Rex. Tori and Andre though, we're not sure." Robbie told her

"I'd rather look for Tori and Andre." Jade groaned out

Beck chuckled, before directing her into another direction and the two walking off. Cat smiled, meeting eyes with Robbie. He shrugged, before doing a disco move which caused her to clutch her sides as she started laughing again. He smiled, taking in the alone moment they had together without Rex bothering the two of them.

Walking through the crowds of students that currently went to Hollywood Arts – and even the ones who went there with Beck and the others. Beck and Jade searched around for any sight of their friends. They were pressed close together, almost attached to the hip as they had to squeeze through people, looking out for either a set of dreads or Tori's cheekbones.

"Do you think they'll like it?" Beck questioned Jade

"Who cares if they do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

He chuckled, lightly squeezing her side. She rolled her eyes, but didn't make a comment about it as they finally spotted the two standing in front of Mr. Sikowitz. Jade had been a bit curious when Beck told her about the man, and even though his homeless appearance made her think maybe that was just what he was – homeless. She enjoyed the stories he told them, and was glad that he had agreed to help them out.

"Hey guys." Tori greeted, smiling as she saw the two approaching

"What are you guys talking about?" Beck asked

"Oh, I was just telling them about my vacation to Hawaii." Sikowitz said

"Oh yeah? How was it?" Beck questioned

"I do not remember a thing that happened." Sikowitz replied, taking a sip of the coconut in his hair

Tori, Andre and Beck shared a look, remembering the time Festus had tried to get the kids to go to his home country of Yerba. Luckily, Beck had gone to Cancun and the others found something to do before they had to use that trip to Yerba as a last resort. They weren't sure how Yerba was, but they didn't want to trust Festus much after he tried to serve them butter milkshakes.

"So Jade, are you ready to show everyone the-" Sikowitz paused, making some different hand gestures "special show?" he finally said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh a show?" Tori looked to Jade, curious what Sikowitz was talking about

Jade only gave Tori a grin that didn't make the girl feel all that safe. Taking Beck's hand, Jade lead him over to the balcony and the three watched them go. Tori looked over to Andre, wondering if they should really be there, but he gave a shrug before taking a sip of the drink at the refreshment table.

"Welcome everyone to the Hollywood Art's Asphalt Cafe!" Beck called down from the mic that had been set up on the balcony

Everyone looked up, their conversations and dancing pausing as they watched Beck and Jade. She leaned over the rail, looking down at their audience and wondering what their reactions would be. Beck looked over to her, smiling, also wondering what the reactions would be. Looking back to the crowd, he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'd like to thank Sikowitz for allowing us the use of the Asphalt Cafe for a little gift from us to you all. Relax, get a snack or drink and enjoy." he finished moving to the side

"Though if you're scaredy cat – or just Robbie." she looked over to where the boy stood next to Cat "Then I suggest not grabbing a drink, not unless you mind wazzing your pants. Because honestly I don't, but it's all on you." she chuckled

Beck shook his head, but took her hand and lead her back to the large screen that everyone now noticed up on the balcony. Turning the screen on, him and Jade climbed down the balcony while everyone whispered and murmured, waiting to see what it was Jade and Beck wanted to show them.

"Ooh movie." Cat whispered to Robbie as they watched the screen

Beck and Jade walked over to Beck's truck, which he had pulled up close enough to not get in the way – but to also be close enough to watch. Jade climbed up on bed of the truck, and he followed, sitting next to her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he smiled when she nestled her head on his shoulder. He could really get use to this.

Thunder crackled on the screen, and then everyone gave a gasp and some gave screams as Beck's face appeared on the screen, a fake axe lodged into his skull and blood sliding down his face. The screen paned out, showing the dead body of Beck and Jade standing over him. The camera then gave a bit of a close up on Jade, who looked down at Beck's body.

"Just be glad I didn't waste my better weapon on you." Jade repeated the line she said on the screen as the camera then showed her hand holding a pair of scissors

Beck chuckled, shaking his head as she repeated every line said in the short film. It lasted about half an hour, but no one left and people seemed to be drawn to it. Sikowitz had paled at one part, and even they thought that maybe Robbie was about to pee himself. But they had lasted the entire film, and everyone seemed to like it once it ended. They clapped and cheered, and Beck smiled listening to the reactions from her short film.

"You did great babe." he told her, kissing the side of her head

She smiled, turning to press her lips to his. This is how she hoped every day would be now, seeing everyone appreciate a piece of her art – and being in the comfort of Beck's arms. She ignored all the cheering and the clapping, bringing her hand up to cup Beck's cheek while he pulled her closer to him.

Pulling away, he pressed one last kiss on her lips. Looking into her blue eyes, he reached up to brush a strand of dark hair out of her face.

"Be my girlfriend." he told her

"As long as you can keep up with me." she told him with a smirk.

**The End**

* * *

Well? How do you guys feel on the end. I'm honestly surprised I got this chapter done in the time I wanted it, because I got distracted by Twitter and FB and then the new episode of Glee. I'm so glad you guys stuck along for every chapter, I love you all and I love reading your reviews.

Nicholee33, jhenybadefan, DrizzyJ, BhindGreenEyes, Eliley, KIMMIK100, Jeremy Shane, TheWantedHOA, AcrossTheRiverNotDown, animeboysloveme, Jadorade, XlarryXZiamXNiallX1D, 00Savannah00Sierra00, mitzyspain, Yessiree, Bade4Alwayz, DhanKumari, ButterfliesOnTheWall, wreckless angel, Behind-my-shades, Ichiruki2240, sam, 5FingersToTheCat, Crazywoobie, Don'tKnowHowToDeleteMyAccount, khay, LuvBadeForever and all of the Guests.


End file.
